Run Little Rabbit!
by YaoiFrenchFries
Summary: Edd just wanted it to remain a secret that's all he wanted. He was a dancer, he didn't want to be made fun of. Sadly the exact opposite of what he expected happened. Read here as Edd goes through all the difficulties of being him. Warning people will be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A Disclaimer: This is weird and I know so please give it a chance. To my normal readers know this a little off from what I normally do. **

**Because there is a bestie invading the story! XD**

**Damn you Hannah stop jacking the disclaimer.**

**No, by the way, this story has the following:**

**Smut**

**Yaoi**

**Crude Humor**

**Insanity (much like the authors)**

**Fluff**

**Angry people**

**OC's**

**Yeeeeaaaaaaaah this story is bipolar! Enjoy**

**Chapter 1:**

Edd was timidly looking around the locker room, trying to find a place to look so he wouldn't have to look at the half dressed men walking around him. Maybe the lockers were good, yeah the lockers were safe. 'Dammit there's a mirror on that one,' He cursed and looked away from the reflected image of someone's ass.

"Hey, Double Darling, what's the problem just get changed? You don't have anything everyone hadn't already seen before," Nat said sliding his hands up Edd's shirt trying to undress him. "And c'mon people have been wanting to see you change for a while."

"Nathan, please cease this" Edd said trying to get away from the molester.

"Aw c'mon, all we are doing is changing into clothes for practice," he said letting go of the feminine boy. Walking over to Edd's bag he dug around until he pulled out Double D's clothes before a sly grin made its way onto his face "Oh wow what do you we have here. A pair of black short shorts, a baggy white shirt that is a bit short and thick heeled ankle boots. Man D you don't need to wear much in Dance do you?" Nat said closing observing the clothes

"C'mon Nat leave my babe alone" Kevin said taking the things from his best friend before handing them to his boyfriend with a kiss to the forehead. "There are some changing rooms over there that no one uses you can change there." he said pointing to the back of the locker room

"Thank you Kevin," he said clutching his things close before walking away. Nat and Kevin watched him until he disappeared inside the room.

"You know Kevin, even though Double D is on the dance team and the captain. We've never seen him dance. And today was the first time I've seen him in the locker room to change." Nat said pulling a wife beater over his head.

"Oh, well, he told me that he gets here really early to change then just leaves. As for the dance part, I've never seen him dance either." Kevin said putting on his sneakers.

"Haha, knowing him they probably do the most boring dance ever. Probably some stupid ballet shit" said Brad who was just checking out his muscles in the mirror; Brad was the football player type, all-american. Blonde hair and baby blue eyes; not the sharpest tool in the shed. Then everyone else in the room chimed in agreeing.

"Hey, hey you never know he could be really good." Kevin started "I mean he's very flexible in the sack." Everyone let out a loud howl.

"Kevin, please!" Edd yelled walking up to him his heels clicking against the tile, everyone going quiet. "It's no one's business what I am" he said then noticed "Why is everyone quiet?"

"Because damn Double D," Nat said walking behind him, "You look very fuckable"

"W...wh….what?" he asked. Then looked at himself in the mirror then it clicked. They had never seen him dress like this, sure he occasionally wore a skirt or dresses, but nothing frilly. They had _never _seen him dressed like this. The white baggy shirt that barely covered his navel and the black shorts that were tight, _very_ were long enough to cover up the bottom of his butt. They left little to everyone's imagination. Then the heels elongated his pale legs The picture he made was perfect for the logo "Come Rape Me." Which would make any sexually confused teenage boy want to ravish his curvy body. It was worse for those who liked a man with a nice ass. The only one's who weren't affected where his best friends Ed and Eddy.

You would think Kevin would growl or punch one of the leering teens, but even he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and rubbing his arousal against him.

"K..Kevin," he stuttered "Dear lord we're in public," he was blushing. His own shock wasn't enough to not notice that even he was a little aroused. It wasn't like he could concentrate on that when his eyes kept glancing around the room of flushed and libidinous faces. He shuddered when he felt someones hot breath on the back of his neck. He knew it wasn't Kevin. Kevin was currently exploring his stomach and back with his slightly calloused hands and giving him a starving man's stare. He couldn't look at any one when the breath on his neck had to have gotten closer and the hands made their way to his nipples. He bit the inside of his cheek in order to not let out an aroused moan. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore it.

Kevin nipped at his neck and left the skin tingling. Double D really wanted them to stop, but the perverted side couldn't have given a shit. He ended up frozen.

"What's takin' you so long, ladies?!" A booming voice bellowed from the door to the locker room, which Edd forgot he was in for a second. Immediately, the hot breath left his neck cold and Kevin took his hands away making him foolishly feel abandoned. Nat found the ceiling quite fascinating at that moment. Edd thought he heard a whiny voice from the corner chuckle. Normally he would have rolled his eyes, but he was still trying to control his breathing.

The coach looked around the room oblivious to the events that had just happened, he did however notice a flushed Double D. He frowned, "Well, _Eddward_, the _coach _is waiting outside for you." Anyone standing close to him could hear the quietly mumbled, "Fucking dance team, the little fucker."

He sighed and walked past the coach only to hear another, _subtle_, mumble from the coach, "Could've been on the soccer team, but _no._" Double D almost laughed out loud but thought better of it. The coach had been very bitter about Edd's choice to be on the dance team, rather than a sport like soccer or baseball or..._anything. _Edd avoided the coach at all costs in order to not have him grumbling like he was now. One time he had heard him yell something like, "Why God, would you have that boy be on the dance team? He was made for a sport like baseball! Why God, Why?!" Double D and Kevin had laughed for twenty minutes after overhearing the coach and his mental breakdown.

Edd was relieved that he wasn't in there anymore. He felt ashamed of himself for almost giving in to Kevin in front of all of those guys. He leaned momentarily against the locker cupping his face. "My god what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," a voice chimed from behind him making him jump. "You're too sexy."

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked as he saw every guy from the locker room.

"If you had been paying attention before you pranced away" the coach said walking up to Eddward, "We need to use the dance room because the lighting in the weight gym is being fixed and we can't go outside because it's raining."

"But there are other places you could work out, the main gym for example." he said hoping they would go there.

"They are being used for tennis." Again, Double D heard a mumble from the grumpy coach, but didn't really care to pay attention.

"Tennis?" Edd asked with a frown. Tennis, the outdoor sport where if you did it inside someone's going to get hurt. The coach sighed.

"_It_. _Is_. _Raining_. They apparently need to talk out something, I don't know nor give shit." He cursed. Edd noticed long ago that the coach never really cared about using such language in front of students. The coach glared and didn't wait for anything further from Double D and walked past him towards the dance room. Edd was about to protest but just sighed and cursed under his breath. He felt someone squeeze his shoulder and turned to find Kevin giving him a wink.

He smiled back before walking into the giant wood room with two mirrors opposite each other. He smiled at his coach a brunette with a happy smile, if she liked you, and brown eyes. A freckle that was on her chin that she admired for an odd reason Edd didn't know why and a Penguin tramp stamp. Of course, the straighter football players would see a hot chick with huge knockers.

"Oh, there you are my little penguin" she said running up to him pinching his cheeks.

"Greetings " he smiled

"Oh hello Harold" she said looking over his shoulder "I forgot you wanted to share the space this Saturday. Perfect more people that aren't on the team." she grabbed his shoulders and refered to the Saturday all-boys practice time. "This one can dance so perfectly provocative but he's so shy." she said hugging him more. Coach Muncher glared at Edd, Edd turned red and the others readjusted their pants. Ms. Sarabella didn't seem the least bit phased by the look from Coach Muncher, used to his bitterness one could suppose.

The man continued glaring but turned to his own players, and noticing their stares and gawking. He growled under his breath, "Fucking teenagers and their fucking hormones, honestly."

"Coach Muncher, it isn't appropriate to use that kind of language in front of the kids." Sarabella reprimanded the football coach. He rolled his eyes and a few of the football players laughed at the gesture. "Alright, you're all gonna do twenty push ups, thirty burpees, and any complaint and I'll have you running laps in the goddamn rain until you catch pneumonia!" He ordered from his players.

giggled "Alright Edd time for your stretches, after that a couple warm up dances then we go over a couple routines" she said pushing him towards the ballet bars that were attached one of the mirrored walls. "Alright form 1 right"

Edd placed his hands on the bar before lifting his right leg up over his head doing a perfect standing split. "Relax and breathe" she chimed in. He breathed in then out. "Alright 3….2….and switch" He brought his right leg down the put his left leg up.

"Damn," Nat was taking advantage of the Coach's absence since he had to go to the bathroom. Kevin glared at his fellow teammate, obviously not liking the look on Nat's face.

"You see that sign on Double D's forehead?" He asked seriously.

"No," Nat looked to Edd's head but found no sign.

"Well, it's there and it says taken. As in private property," He informed and continued on to his twentieth push-up.

"Oh, stop being a hog. You weren't like that in the locker room." He reminded with an evil grin on his face. "In fact, if coach hadn't come in we probably would've been at third base threesome style."

"I'm not opposed to punching you." Kevin just continued to glare at his best friend. Nat laughed and got the attention from a few other players who just shook their head and went back to work out. "Ha, you think I'm joking."

"I'm kind of excited to see this "provocative dancer" you got as a boyfriend. No offense to your property sign or anything." Kevin couldn't argue with that. He wanted to see too. He often wondered about Double D, he said he could dance but never did. Or in front of him or his friends at least.

"Stop talking or you'll be doing these workouts in the rain and I won't hear it from you mommies if you get a cold!" Coach Muncher bellowed making Ms. Sarabella and Edd jump and glare at the large man.

"Harold, we are _inside! _ Is it really necessary to yell at the top of your fucking lungs!" She yelled.

"Oh, isn't it inappropriate to use that kind of language in front of the kids?" He grinned at the dance coach who really wanted to flip him off, "How disrespectful."

"Hey don't complain about how I coach my team. They aren't pansies that need to be coddled" he spat

"How dare you! Edd and my girls are perfect little angels compared to your hooligans, so I'd rather have sensitive people rather than teenage boys who have terrible control of their hormones." She snapped back.

"They would be able to control their hormones if you didn't have your _girls_ prance around in next to nothing and make them "dance"

"And your boys walking around shirtless is _so_ much better!" Edd began to become worried that Sarabella would bust a blood vessel if she continued arguing with the football coach.

"Well, my players get hot in the baking sun!"

"Well, my girls get hot too!"

"No joke," Nat mumbled to Kevin making him laugh. At the very thought he looked over to Double D who looked to be worried. He would be too if his coach looked like she was having a heart attack.

"What's with this ruckus?" a voice sounded from the door "I came to ask for damned paper clips and I 'ear this shit" he said with a sneer.

"Oh pardons-nous Jacques" Sarabella said "I have some in my office"

"Merci, also quit fighting, man you are worst than kindergarteners" The french coach, which was nicknamed by… everyone the French Fry, frowned and glared at the other coaches. Jacque Beauchene was one of the kind of teacher/coaches that no one messed with because of his out-right-I-don't-care attitude. He wasn't very tall but when he looked at you with one of his signature sneers students felt only a foot tall. He was popular, though, amongst the girls. He was handsome with long blonde hair and blue eyes, his toned chest from years of tennis made it even harder for anyone, girls or guys, to not notice him. He was even the french teacher who was fluent and had a french husband that made those fans cry.

He barged into the dance coach's office and left with the whole box. "I'll return these eventually" he said walking out

"So" Sarabella said clapping her hands together "Everyone we have work to do, Harold I won't criticize what you do as long as it doesn't interfere with _my_ coaching." she stressed glaring at him. "Alright Double D my dear can you go get me ipod from my office?" He nodded, went to her office got the device and came back. "Okay now did you practice the ones we went over?"

"Of course"

"Alright now go grab the chairs"

Kevin had been watching, mainly because Coach Muncher was… busy. He awaited, like most of the guys from the team for Double D to begin dancing, even Ed and Eddy were curious. The music began and it was very weird. Kevin didn't understand a word that the feminine voice was saying, but when his boyfriend began moving he didn't care.

Edd moved languidly and straddled the chair he had brought out. Kevin's mouth dropped and he, for just a second, imagined he was that chair. Yeah, ideas were flying his head like Einstein. The way Double D moved was captivating to say the least. Kevin could only watch, if he did anything else he's literally attack Double D. If he got up, well, he'd be very embarrassed. Edd moved gracefully, but it felt like he was teasing Kevin. Enticing him to come over, even the look in his eyes as he did each movement just said "come hither, yes, come and fuck me Kevin. Fuck me, until I can barely walk." Kevin bit his cheek to keep from groaning. Kevin would very much obey that look. Later, it had to be later. Not that he cared if people got a show, they were already getting one.

"Fuck," Nat mumbled and he had the same needy look that was most likely gracing Kevin's own features. Each boys probably wanted a bathroom break, but would most likely get kicked out in the rain by Coach Muncher. The man wasn't stupid. He too saw those gyrating hips and perfectly arousing drops and spins and twists. How could anyone not notice? Edd captured the room, reps and football completely forgotten. No one could ignore such a siren. 'Course if anyone said anything Kevin'd punch them. Kevin was whimpering on the inside and couldn't stop his brain from imagining dirty things he could with those moves and Double D. Nevertheless, out of all the testosterone in the air, Double D was a very good dancer. No one could wonder why he was on the team and captain of said team, after this performance. Then it was over, everyone except the coaches burst into applause. Even though they couldn't really get up, otherwise something other than applause would burst

"Edd, that was perfect absolutely wonderful. Though I don't understand the applause, it wasn't one of the harder dances" Sarabella mused but had grin on her face anyway. Coach Muncher rolled his eyes.

"I thought I said thirty burpees! You're not doing shit!" He erupted, literally his head looked like a tomato, "Get outside all of you and do ten laps, and if I get one damn phone call from a mother I will suspend you from the damn team!"

"But coach, we were just… resting." Nat tried to make an excuse, but failed. Muncher didn't look amused in the slightest and stormed over to the boy yanking him up from his shorts.

"Are you a fucking pussy or football player, Goldberg! You can do fifteen laps and then wipe the piss off the locker room's toilet seats!" The coach growled in Nat's face.

"Harold Muncher! You cannot make that poor boy clean the toilets or the team to go outside in the rain! You could get fired!" Sarabella yelled at the Coach threatening the football player. "Put him down!" She jabbed her finger towards the ground emphasizing her point. He rolled his eyes and, literally, dropped Nat on the floor with a thud and a resounding "oomf" from Nat.

"You are fighting again!" the French Fry growled from the door. "Would you shut the fuck up for a five minutes and you were clapping five minutes ago. What are you all? An insane woman on her period?"

"No" she ground out "I was trying to help the boys from getting pneumonia because of this idiot"

Jacques growled, "You know what? I have an idea" he said scratching his beard. "Ok stay with me on this but dancer to the left, football people to the right" They did that "Okay now you look less clustered it was bothering me. Now for my plan is to first ask what's the problem exactly?"

The two coaches gave each other hateful glances, and then both coaches glanced at their respective team members. "He is an idiot, and the boy's are… teenagers." Sara answered first with a sigh.

"She's… insufferable, and her damn… _dancer _is distracting to my players." Sarabella rolled her eyes this time and was close to strangling him.

"Well, that's what you get Munchie Munchie, you could have just asked if we could share the gym. It is big enough and as for the teams, well," He grinned and stared at the football team, "They shit rainbows more than I do."

"I beg to differ french cake" Muncher started "My boys don't shit anything other than natural shit. It's what ever the hell that thing" he said nodding towards Edd "that is messing with them"

"Um excuse me coach but that is my boyfriend" Kevin stated glaring at the man. "_HE_ isn't causing anything it's Nat and the others that are overreacting"

"Yeah true but I can't help it I love a good ass" Nat said giving Double D the up down.

"I too, even as the son of a sheppard can't deny the girly eddboy is very nice on the eyes." Rolf said also starring. Many of the football players, to Munch's horror, had the same expression. Again, though, both of the other Ed's were anything but interested. It was safe enough to say they were pretty used to Double D's antics and getting used to Kevin, who was a bully for the longest time. Then hormones plus a sexually-sure Ed came around in the sixth grade.

"Hey, shit heads, quit staring at Double D he isn't meat!" Eddy growled, "Seriously fucking idiots." he peeled off his hoodie and tossed it at his buddy. "Here wear this to cover up, I don't feel like I'll be able to save you if these guys want to molest you… and succeed this time." Next to him Ed just stared at the crowd, and instead of his outer space look, he just seemed bored.

"Eddy is right. Alrighty everyone stop looking at Double D. He's pretty but we have other things to do" he said giving the thumbs up to his buddy. Double D returned the gesture with a shy smile before slipping on Eddy's sweatshirt.

"Is this better?" he asked.

"No" all the players replied. In fact it made it even harder to resist him. Now he looked hot in the school logo. He sighed and violently took off the hoodie and gave it back to Eddy

"Thanks for the effort." he said before looking at the ground.

Then they all heard a voice coming from the walky talky the tennis coach had. "Bzzzt All coaches report the to principal's office. There is an important emergency meeting happening. Repeat all coaches come to the principal's office."

"Well shit" all the coaches said in unison.

Then Edd paled because when they left he would be alone with football players who wanted to….to do naughty things to him. He blushed a little at the thought. Then he dove to his knees in front of his coach. He whispered "Please don't leave me alone with them, please" Sara gave her favorite dancer a sympathetic look and pat his head.

"Penguin, you'll be fine. You've got your friends." She smiled encouragingly and followed Jacques and Munch out of the room. He frowned and glared at the door that was closing very slowly. He just awaited those last seconds where someone could actually hear him if he hollered or screamed or even said help. Then it was closed and he just knew there were to be sly grins awaiting him.

"Ha," Eddy pursed his lips and frowned at his teammates, "Sorry Double D, but I've got… homework with Lee. You do to Ed with May." He gave a salute to his friend and tugged his other friend along and out the door. Edd wanted to be mad at his best friends, but honestly he would've done the same thing with Kevin. He turned around to see the lustful looks directed at him and he knew nothing good would come from it.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoiler alert…. they eat him**

**No, no they don't just read to see**

**Chapter 2: **

So, there he was a lamb surrounded by hungry wolves. He gulped and looked anywhere but the pack.

Nat licked his lips and felt a hard punch to the side of his face. "Asshole, get your own ass!" Kevin glared. Nat had to regain his senses before replying.

"Did kindergarten teach you nothing; because I learned not to pee in the plants outside, don't tell girls that they had cooties and to share." Nat sneered nursing his red cheek. Kevin's face turned an interesting shade of red and he sized up his opponent.

"Hey, don't start fighting. I'm not a prize that if you win you can have your way with." Edd said and immediately regretted it, "Um, nevermind just continue fighting. Just think of me as an inanimate trophy that does nothing but sit on someone's shelf." he said in a sassy voice

Kevin nodded and stood up from the floor. He brushed off imaginary dust and studied his fingers ponderously. After only a second of that he was by his boyfriends side with arms firmly around Edd's waist. He grinned when he felt Edd's heartbeat quicken.

"Oh dear" he mumble he could tell this was not going in his favor. Kevin swooped in kissing him and wasting no time slipping his tongue into his mouth. His hand travelled down to give his butt a firm squeeze. He bit back a moan 'No Eddward stay strong. Stay strong don't give in' he thought before he felt a familiar breath on the back of his neck. Strong hands grabbed his hips pulling him into the hot body. He pulled away from Kevin to protest but Kevin forced his lips on his again angling his head so his neck was bared. He moaned when a greedy mouth began to bite and suck his neck. He was slipping and fast. 'Come now Eddward, stop think. You need to get out of this.' Then he had an idea, Kevin stopped kissing him in favor of ravishing his neck.

"I'm sorry Kevin, Nathan" he said licking his puffy red lips. With as much force as he could muster he kneed Kevin in the groin and brought his heel down crushing his toes. Both gasped in pain and quickly released him. Before the others could react he ran to the door his heels clicking against the wood. He got halfway down the hall before he heard someone yell "Let's get him"

He uncharacteristically cursed under his breath he quickly took off his heels. He wouldn't get far if every step made a 'clink'. He quickly ducked into a dark hallway as the whole team ran past. 'Alright Eddward think where can you hide where they won't look for you?' he thought. Then it occurred to him where he could go. He looked around the corner before he made a mad dash for his destination.

"Damn where is he?" Kevin asked out loud as the team looked through the theater. They had checked the media room, the library, the front entrance, the recreation room and the other gyms. Where the hell could he be?

"I don't know he can't be any classroom since they are all locked on Saturday." Nat said looking behind another prop. "I can say he is a master of hiding." Yeah, like that was helping any of them.

Double D currently was panting and trying hard to catch his breath. He was trying hard to shake the feeling of those lips on him. Even the thought of them made him go weak. He shook his head and paced the length of the room. He knew that they wouldn't find him in here. Only he and Sarabella knew about the old dance room which was now used to keep old costumes and props. Even a few of the drama costumes and props leaned against the mirror walls and on large desks. He knew he safe. That's good to know, but he couldn't shake the worry that he would be found by them. 'Geez, how close are these football players anyway?' He mused.

Finally his heartbeat slowed to a normal pace and he sat on one of the dusty chairs. He sighed. "Well, I'll just wait until dark and then they _have _to be gone by then" He knew deep down that was practical, if he went with that plan he would end up spending the night in school. Hopefully when the meeting is over will come and find him. "Yeah, even that plan is stupid."

He stayed there what felt like forever. "Damn you Eddward why are so much of a coward. You know running never solves anything...even things like that" he said to himself "I have to go back. I'm going to see them regardless, I can't run forever." he said sliding off of the dusty chair. He slowly put on his heels. He squared his shoulders, put his nose in the air and walked out the door.

The only sound in the empty halls were the clinking of his heels. He was surprised he didn't run into any of the guys. "I guess they gave up" he lied to himself. He knew that football players didn't give up that's why they were in that sport. He refused to hide, though he really didn't mind pondering the idea of going back and having a sleepover with the rats and ghosts. Still, he continued walking back to the dance room and didn't look back.

He did wonder what lengths the boys would go to to find him. Where were they? He shrugged and trekked on towards the room. It was pretty quiet though. Again, he shook his head and continued walking.

It seemed like forever, but he finally made it back to the dance room and found that not only the boys were there, including the traitors Ed and Eddy, but also Coach Sarabella and Muncher. He figured that French Fry was back with his own team. He sighed in relief.

"Where were you?" Sara and Kevin asked at the same time. He blushed and decided to admire the sheen of his boots instead of looking at either.

"I was really thirsty." He shrugged casually and Kevin glared.

"Penguin, you, are an awful liar" Sarabella said tilting his face to look at her.

His face went red, "I….I….I.." he couldn't stutter out a response

"Oh penguin, if you don't want to tell me that's okay." she said before smiling and clapping her hands together "Well then we can go through the moves to the dance we started last week"

Edd's blush drained from his face "Can we please not. I don't feel too comfortable"

"Well, what else are we going to do, sweet cheeks?" She asked, but still smiling nicely at her protege.

"Well, while they're dealing with that. We need to go over some plays… um, Nat why is you cheek swollen?" Everyone, but Kevin and Double D who didn't care or didn't care to look, looked to the player and there it was; his right cheek was a strange mixture of blue and purple. His eye just a little squinted from the swollen cheek.

"I… ran into a door." He shrugged and other than the hesitation, played the lie off nicely. Except Coach wasn't buying it.

"I don't know if I believe you or not. If your aren't lying then you're an idiot for running into a door. If you are, then you better tell me now as I am not Mr. Sensitive as Ms. Sarabella is." He demanded and crossed his arms. The woman glared at him but added nothing.

"Kevin punched me, because he didn't pay attention in school like I did. No wonder I have a C in US history and he has a D." He shrugged and Kevin scowled at him.

"Kevin why did you punch Goldberg?" He was beginning to get annoyed, and now only pursued the issue because if the bruise got worse it may interfere with Nat's ability to play.

"He pays too much attention in class and not enough attention to reality." Kevin also shrugged and the two shared a look. The coach was not amused and growled, "If you don't stop it with the bullshit… you know what I really don't care. If he ends up looking like blackbeard the pirate tomorrow or Monday, you can expect some harsh punishments."

"

"Hey leave it be, everyone get where you are suppose to be. Edd start on the mark we are doing Kill Bill from the beginning." she instructed. Edd stood on the invisible starting mark, the others moved to the other part of room. Sarabella put the ipod on a delay start and took her spot beside him.

"And 1….2….3" the music started. In perfect sync they seductively raised their legs then put them back down. The words started they brought their arms in front of them before snatching them and doing a quick spin. The with the next que in music the rolled their hips while going into dips. Then quickly coming up with Double D standing bent at the waist while Sarabella hand hovering over the small of his back. Then alluringly did exaggerated steps forward. When her hand left the small of his back he slowly brought himself back to a full stand. They stepped around each other so Edd was in the front. They both lightly bit their thumbs and swayed their hips in unison. Then turned to the side to do a hip roll.

The seductive foreign voice singing the song seemed to melt away all insecurities. Everyone could see it in the raven's face, his eyes smoldering with passion. his movement silky and balletic movement that despite the aroused feelings flying and thickening the air there was again no doubt in his fiery eyes. So, far the boys had seen him dance only once and it was becoming intoxicating, like if they saw any more they'd be hooked. They wouldn't be able to go too long without seeing Edd's fluid dancing. Like a drug, he'd be in their heads all day. They would _never_ see him the same, he was more than just a nice ass, but a body able to do things that not many were lucky enough to even come close to.

"I envy you," Nat said in way that made Kevin, not angry, but nodded in agreement.

"I'd envy me too,"

"Fuck off," Kevin laughed and continued watching his boyfriend's practice. "So, shouldn't we be doing something?"

"Yeah, but I don't feel like it. It's the same shit we went over on Wednesday. 'Do this, do that, don't fuck up or you'll clean toilets. Goldberg, drop that ball and I'll make you eat it!'" Kevin laughed again at his friends antics. "I mean what kind of new stuff could we learn in the eight hours before the game?"

"Yeah, you know I heard a rumor he really did make someone eat the football they dropped. Poor guy had to have surgery, but no one could prove that it was Coach Muncher." Kevin stated, but was distracted again by his boyfriend. He had stopped momentarily, then he put up his hand counting to four. He then ran a hand down his front while doing a body roll. It was followed by him rolling his hips into a low dip. Before quickly standing to swap places with Sarabella, then another hip sway with his thumb in his mouth.

Kevin looked around to see almost everyone had drool pouring out of their mouths. He would growl or cuss or just get up do an eeny-meeny-miny-moo and punch someone, but really couldn't be upset. He didn't feel like it, it was just too much fun to watch his boyfriend's enticing moves. "I wish I had an Edd." Nat complained with a childish pout on his lips.

"Yes, Edd's are a hundred bucks on E-bay get one now while the prices are still low." Kevin replied sarcastically. Yet, Nat looked at him opened mouthed with the saddest looking hope in his eyes. "Nathan Goldberg you can't buy your very own Edd on E-bay."

"Aww c'mon I'll play whatever you ask. Money is not an object when it comes to things I want" he said with a serious tone

"Dude what the actual fuck. You can't buy human beings that's slavery which is illegal. And even if I could sell him I wouldn't" Kevin said glaring at his best friend.

"Um Kevin are you okay?" came a shy voice from behind making him jump. He turned towards his boyfriend. 'You would think I would hear him in high heels' he thought before looking into Edd's bright cyan eye. "Yeah I'm good babe" he said pecking the smaller boys lips.

"Hey Edd, you are a fucking sexy dancer!" a couple football players said in unison which caused the shorts clad boy to blush

"Um, thank you gentleman," he said playing with his hair.

"Oh, stop it with adorableness, I might malfunction with this much cuteness." Nat said half-jokingly. Kevin almost thought he'd give him a slap to the back of the head but thought against it. He instead gave him a tightlipped smile, "Go fuck yourself if you're malfunctioning on my boyfriends cuteness." Nat pouted again.

"I might have to since I am without ass, and no body cares. Nobody wants to sell _certain_ things to me because they're '_illegal.'_" He complained putting air-quotes around the word _illegal_.

"I'm going to tell you again, I cannot and will not sell you a person." Kevin sighed and put a hand on his friends shoulder, "Trust me, if I had your I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude I would. Sadly, I don't and never will."

"Why can't you do that guy-code thing where one best friend hooks the other best friend up with someone." Edd interjected with a quizzical look.

"I want an Edd though." Nat's childish pout deepened.

"Well you're not gettin' these Ed's!" Eddy called from the other side of the gym. He actually looked like he might punch Nat for saying it like that, there was a reason they gave Eddward that nickname.

"Shut up Eddy no one wants your ass. Well accept Lee Kanker and you're not worth the trouble." Nat said walking behind the short ed boy. "You don't have much of an ass anyway" he said waving his hands before stalking over to Edd. "I'm just going to save up for my pre-order Edd shipment on E-bay." He grinned.

"I-I-I-I'm just going to walk away give up and maybe one day you'll fuck someone, fall madly in lust and live happily ever bedroom." Kevin sighed and Double D chuckled.

"The End," Nat finished with a grin that struck fear into every poor souls heart. Up until this point, the coach had gladly just ignored the trio, but had had enough.

"Get back to work, we have a game tonight and it's important!" Muncher growled at the players and one whole team groaned at this.

"Can't we take a break?" Nat whined.

"A break the only one who's been doing any fucking thing is pansy ass over there. You idiots have been drooling like a bunch of dumbasses." he barked going red in the face. It wasn't as if you could blame him, but… he didn't understand. Edd was sex on a stick. At least, in the eyes of half the people on the team.

"Hey, just 'cause he looks better than you in tight pants, does not mean you can tease him about." A random team membered defended the raven-haired-sex-on-a-stick boy.

"D-don't put that image in people's heads thats rude. That's like pouring bleach into someones eyes thinking it's funny." Rolf smacked the random player on the arm. He sighed and whispered to himself, "Sexy dance-y Double D, sexy dance-y Double D," Repeating the mantra until he was certain the image of Muncher was out of his head.

"Sorry,"

"Who the hell cares? We're going to the gym and I'm just going to have to… wait I'm not going to have to put up with hormonal pansy players, their boyfriend and…" He pointed to Sarabella who was skimming her CD's, "_that."_

"Good, then Double D won't have any distractions." She glared but didn't explode like one would think she would.

"Looked like he was doing pretty fine with us here." Nat commented with a secretive smirk on his face. Though, he wasn't keeping his arousal from four or five minutes ago a secret. Double D blushed.

"Is it really that big of a deal? We'll be good we promise." Kevin said and actually had his hands in prayer position as if to emphasize the point. The Coach just glared stomped over to Kevin, grabbed him and Nat by the backs of their collars and drug them out of the room with them saying in unison,

"Goodbye, my love!"

"Don't do anything too sexy, my future wet-dream!" Really you couldn't tell which said which, but they both had a heartbreaking puppy dog face. Anyone would cry if they weren't laughing at the sight of them being dragged out of the room.

"Well bye-bye Double D, have fun dancing" Ed said giving a pat on his friends shoulder before turning serious, "If you need help let me know" he whispered then left screaming about buttered toast and gravy.

In the gym only after 10 minutes half of the team had collapsed from exhaustion. "Get up you pussy asses. You all have a lot of work to do to make up for the time we lost in that accursed room." he then blew his whistle with all the power in his lungs making a couple tennis players lose their concentration.

"Are you fucking serious with this shit?" a certain french coach yelled "Instead of sucking up your pride and getting along with Madeline you come here a disrupt my players" he growled snatching the whistle out the football/baseball/basketball coach's hand. He violently threw it to the ground then proceeded to stomp furiously on it screaming a french cuss every time his foot made contact.

"Merde!"

Smash

"Connard"

Smash

"Batard!"

Smash

"Chatte!"

Smash

"Démon de l'enfer!" he roared on last time before picking up the crushed thing and shoving it back into the man's mouth.

"Rôtir en enfer vous robinet inférieur!" He bellowed for the last time before he stormed back to his team. Some of the team members started laughing, one fell over. Kevin and Nat recognized them as some of his French IV students. They really wished in that moment in time that they took french instead of Spanish.

"All of you are going to pretend that never happened." Coach Muncher mumbled with the destroyed whistle still in his mouth and letting out pathetic and sad little whistles. He glanced at his watch and turned to the teammates and noticed that some were missing. He was split between finding them and wringing their necks or just continuing his practice with the team. He sighed and went with the later choice. "Fifteen laps around the gym, and no bullshit jogging, I want you sprinting! I want you hallucinating that someone is trying to kill you and you have to run for your pathetic lives!"

Nat whimpered and struggled to get back on weak legs. He felt like his own sweat was what he'd breath in for the rest of his life.

"Did you just whimper?" Kevin asked in between gasps. "He must be pushing you hard."

"Shut up, you haven't even gotten up off the floor." He glared and didn't attempt to help his friend. Kevin choked which was probably supposed to be a laugh. "Come on… hey, where'd Rolf and Brad go?"

"I don't know, they might've died." Kevin stated struggling to get up only making it to one knee. "It's possible, and then coach put them where he put the poor kid he forced to eat that football."

"He killed him?!" Nat shrieked and wanted to go running for a police station.

"No, geez, can't you take a joke?" Kevin finally made it to his feet, "I don't know. Let's find out." He grabbed his best friend's hand and drug with away into the hall. The hall was dark and cold, which felt good on the boy's burning skin, and they didn't see anyone at first. Then out of the corner of their eye, they saw Brad peeking in through the Dance Room window with Rolf crouching over him to get a look inside the room. Kevin was again torn between smashing the perverts heads on the door or joining them in their peeping Tom activities. He went with the less violent one.

"What is wrong with you guys? Weren't you go going out with Jess a few weeks ago?" Kevin asked Brad. This was true, but then Brad broke up with her announcing his homosexuality and saying that she was an ugly slut anyway. That particular remark made a certain dark-haired-sex-on-a-stick boy get mad which in turn meant Kevin wouldn't talk to him, which in turn meant Nat wouldn't talk to him. The fierce part of the cycle that is the Whipped stage, at least in Brad's rightful opinion.

"Yeah, why did I do that Kevin?" Brad replied sarcastically before peeping through the small window again "C'mon man come look" he said pulling Kevin by his wrist. "Fuck man you are so lucky."Brad had let go of Kevin and he licked his lips.

"I bet he's loud in bed," Nat said crouching below Brad to get a look. Kevin had an urge to punch all three of them. He shook his head and just stared through the window to watch his boyfriend, 'my sexy, sexy boyfriend.'

"Hey guys you know that ass is literally mine. You know that right so these comments are just for a beating" Kevin said cracking his knuckles. Nat rolled his eyes and gestured to his still swollen cheek, "Go ahead, you've already marred my beautiful skin."

"Yeah, _Jess_ should just give up now. We are curvier than the hills of West Virginia. At least Brad and I are manly enough to peek at this… this… amazing moving art piece." Rolf sighed..

"You are not much better," Nat argued. "'Moving art piece' you _sound _like a pussy."

"Shut the fuck up, I'm watching this temptress right now! You can argue about skin and scars later." Brad growled and got close enough to squeeze Nat out of his place and for him to completely block the window on his side.

"Hey fatass move" Nat said trying and failing to pull Brad off the window. "Don't be stingy come on." no one noticed as Rolf paled and walked back slowly

"Will you jackasses please stop fooling around and get back to practice," Kevin said trying to pull both away. Then all of them started to argue with each other that no one was looking through the window. No one noticed how Double D had stopped dancing to stare in horror at the jocks pressed against the window. And no one especially noticed the creak as Sarabella opened the door.

She looked at them for a moment before saying "Well, well well what do you have here?" the boys froze in place "It seems like a couple of peeping toms." she glared "You know what happens to peeping toms? Hmm do you?" they shook their heads "Well you'll find out soon" she said walking a little ways down the hall "All of you c'mon I'm going to have a talk with your coach."

"_No,_ Kevin and I were just looking for the Rolf and Brad! We didn't know where they were." Nat hollered and fell to his knees in front of the brunette. "We weren't peeping or any shit like that, we promise! We just wanted to know where they were!"

"Yeah, please don't tell coach! He's trying to kill us already!" Kevin added but didn't take to the floor like his friend who had no self-respect right then.

"You _all_ were looking at _my dancer_ like a bunch of drooling dogs in heat. I can go back to the gym and I will talk with Muncher. I may have been nice before, but this is ridiculous." She glowered at the group. Sarabella was angry, and there was no way they could even attempt to convince her to not tell Muncher, lost cause. It was really unknown what would happen. "I'm so sick of you people I swear" she mumbled. As they walked towards the gym.

"Wait, Madame Sarabella, let's think a little bit." French Fry peeked in through the gym door, "What is a reasonable thing to do." Sarabella, if she weren't so angry, would be touched that he cared about the boys. Kevin and Nat knew very well he just didn't want more yelling go on during his practice. They didn't care, but he certainly was being a saint. "The reasonable thing to do is to serve detention to the boys ourselves. There is no need to involve Munchie."

Madeline Sarabella took several deep breaths before turning to the four players again. "What do we do to them then, Jacques?" She asked. He visibly relaxed.

**To be continued….**

**We warned you that this story was crazy, therefore no flames unless you are criticizing a grammatical or logical problem. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nous sommes tous des lapins! Jouir!**

**Chapter 3:**

"So Madeline what's it going to be?" Jacque asked looking at the boys whose looks resembled kicked puppies. Jacques just looked happy at the pathetic expressions.

"I think I have the perfect punishment for them; I'm going to talk to Harold real quick," she said squeezing past the tennis coach.

"No, no, I was just enjoying the silence. The sound of sneakers squeaking against the floor and nothing else! Damn you woman, have you no heart!" He ran after her yelling, "Veuillez ne pas me faire ça! Je veux juste la paix!"

The boys said nothing as they heard relative silence, only the sound of a pleading frenchman. Then only the soft murmur and the breaths each took. One could probably even hear their hearts beating as they awaited their fate. Double D might've even given them a lecture, but by the looks on their faces and the fast and sharp murmurs from his coach, he knew that he'd have to wait.

Eventually there was silence, real silence. No one said anything. Dead and absolute silence, and it was terrifying. Then as if they were all in a horror movie, the door swung open and revealed a red faced Coach Muncher. Their stomachs dropped to the floor and they said nothing. 'Strike three' thought Nat. Muncher looked each one of the boys in the face and huffed, "Do what you want with them. Make it good." He growled and stormed back into the gym without a second glance at the boys.

Sarabella walked by looking smug "Come along boys we have a lot to do" she said practically skipping away. They followed behind as if their feet were shackled to a cement ball.

"What do you think she'll make us do?" Brad asked watching the teacher in front of them.

"I don't know but I have the feeling it won't be good." Kevin said for once dreading walking into the dance room.

Edd was laying in the middle of the floor just staring at the ceiling "I wonder when she'll be back?" he mused out loud. Before kicking his legs out, crossing his ankle he swung the from left to right. He laughed to himself.

"Penguin" a familiar voice said startling him. He quickly moved so he was sitting on his knees, his cheeks tinted pink."What were you doing?" she asked her eyes lightening up with amusement

"Um nothing really you know just stuff" he said pulling at the hem of his shirt.

"Ok penguin, well good news we have some temporary team members!" She exclaimed and Brad, before walking into the room, screamed, "_No_, I love to watch it! I don't want to lose my man card! Please, I'll do anything! Please let me keep my man card! Have a soul!"

Sarabella giggled. Double D looked confusedly at the boys begrudgingly walking and his coach. She was grinning wider than he had ever seen her grin before. "What's going on?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well my little one these peeping toms are getting punished. And since I am the best dance teacher ever I'm going to do my best and teach them a dance. That they will perform in front of the whole football team _and _Muncher." she said walking over to pick up her ipod "Now what's a song that is hard but not too hard yet just the right amount of embarrassing?" she asked herself flicking the screen. She pierced her lips and and continued to look, Double D grinned maliciously, very uncharacteristic.

"How about Goodbye Baby?" he suggested "It's challenging for beginners but not hard," he pondered "And it would be perfect for humiliating you guys." he said looking up while tapping his chin.

"You will pay for this." Kevin stated and frowned at his evil boyfriend. Rolf, Brad, and Nat groaned all at once.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Edd added sweetly.

"'Course," Sarabella mused, "You guys will look so good! I'll video tape it and put on Youtube and maybe get on America's Got Talent and win a million dollars and quit my job and move to the caribbean… yeah, people can dream." She defended her musings when she saw the dumbstruck faces on the teens.

"Let's get started!" Double D clapped and jumped up from his sitting position. "Step one; stretch, you have to stretch so you can prepare your muscles for everything. Like a warm up, except not loud and clunky."

"Get on the floor!" He ordered mercilessly. Kevin and the rest obliged to the raven's demands and got on the floor. "Now we shall start with yoga; on your stomachs!"

"Wow, Kev, I didn't know your boyfriend liked things rough." Rolf commented flopping on his stomach as Edd told him to. He was answered with a growl and a grumbled, "Fucker," from Kevin.

"We are going to start with upward facing dog, one of my favorites. It stretches out those abs and even a little of your back." He grinned and Sarabella got on the floor to be the demonstrator. She did the pose stretching out her stomach and staring up at the ceiling. The boys did as he said and as she demonstrated. To their surprise, it actually felt pretty good.

"Awesome, this feels great!" Nat proclaimed stretching just a little further.

"Isn't yoga fun!" Sarabella commented from the floor.

"Alright, up to downward facing dog." Edd instructed. Again, Sarabella demonstrated the pose and moving to a triangle type pose. The boys followed suit.

"Um, guys I think my arms are burning, but I don't know." Brad said worriedly and wobbled just a little.

"Shut up, Brad, this is good for you!" Rolf shushed. Brad didn't nod only kept that same worried expression. Thirty more seconds and Edd moved on, "Now slide on up." Sarabella step up and slowly moved her body part by part until she was fully straight. The boys, again, did as she did.

"Great, great, now for some good stuff. Move to the tree pose."

"First dogs, now trees, Kevin your boyfriend's into some freaky shit." Rolf commented again. Sarabella moved her right foot to sit above her knee, making a triangle with her left leg and right leg. She moved her hands into prayer position taking deep breaths. This time when the boys followed, Brad not only wobbled but almost toppled over. He got into the position and found that he was still unbalanced, he tried moving his hands but that only made it worst. Before he knew it he was on the ground in a loud thump. He didn't get up too quickly, because he noticed Rolf having the same problems. He too met the same fate except face first into the floor. The only survivors were Nat and Kevin, who looked to be clenching their teeth in order to stay focused.

"Aw, you guys couldn't handle tree pose? That's the beginners pose!" Edd laughed and Sarabella joined in still holding her pose.

"Shut up Double D" Brad voice was muffled by the floor

"Yeah we aren't used to this shit" Kevin said as his arms finally gave out. "You're a shit ton more flexible than us"

"Kevin" Edd chastised "It's not about flexibility and anyway I think that's enough since you handle those basics." he said coming to a full stand.

"Alright then how about we start rehearsals. Edd you will be the example." she said pointing to spot on the floor. He sat down before laying on his back with his knees bent. "Alright now the first part is very important because it has to be on time and in sync. So the first move is to fully extend your legs fully in the air." Double D did this with no problem and held it "Now see how his ankles are crossed? That's essential so that your legs stay together with this move and the next. Edd" she said then he slid one of his legs down so his foot was on top of his opposite knee with his leg turned facing to the right. "Good now the next" then both of his legs were in the air again locked by the ankle. "Now the next swing your legs in a sharp motion to the right then left, Edd" he did just that "Good now remember keep your ankles locked when you do that or you might kick someone. "Next move you just roll over" Edd rolled over so he was doggystyle. "Next head roll then hop to your feet but keep your hands on the ground then slowly bring the rest of you up." Edd did just that and was now fully standing "You guys got that?" she asked looking towards them.

The four boys were torn. Half was absolutely turned on. Edd moved like… heaven, yeah that's the only word they could conjure. The other half crashed their party and reminded them that they'd have to do. Horror was on all of their faces, creeped onto their features as they slowly realized they'd be doing this. Brad looked about ready to cry. Kevin just had his mouth hanging open impersonating a fish. Nat just had this bleak expression, like someone was asking him to kill someone. Rolf was on the floor. He was on the floor staring at the ceiling and contemplating on how his life was going thus far. 'I'm a pretty cool guy' he reassured himself, 'No one would expect this from you, it'll be over and done with. You can do it, Rolf!' His mini-pep talk echoed in his head, he ended up whispering some of the words.

"Well?" Sarabella pursued and just barely kept her features serious. There was silence from the four, except for Rolf's mutterings.

"I'm can't do that shit." Nat finally broke the silence.

"This is some cruel fuckery." Kevin added and closed his mouth before catching a fly.

"I-I-I-I…..h-h-how…. this i-i-i-is…." Brad choked.

"You'll be fine Rolf, no one's going to laugh Rolf. You can be sexy too, Rolf." Rolf continued muttering.

"Are you serious that was just the first 18 seconds of the dance. That was the easy part." Sarabella yelled getting red in the face. She sighed and looked at the four, "Try it out…. on the floor…. _now_."

Rolf was already on the floor, so he just scooted around and brought his knees up still muttering, "You're sexy Rolf, so sexy." Kevin and Nay got on the floor in the same position, Brad followed. After a moments hesitation, they brought their legs up. Nat made it five seconds before he toppled over, "Well," he started, "I told. I guess I'll go, I'm not cut out for dancing, see ya." He attempted to get up only to have someone push him back down. Sarabella looked down at the boy with her foot firmly placed on his shoulder, he gulped.

"You're staying, Nathan. So, get into position!" He nodded and did as she said without any further escape attempts. Another hesitation before they crossed their ankles, this time no one fell over. It was only a matter of time before they came to the third step and Brad huffed, "Damn this fucking shit, shit just has to happen to me. Just gotta put all the fuck on me, and not even the fuck I want. I don't even know if I give a fuck anymore."

"A little overdramatic, Bradley." Sarabella grinned.

"Men aren't meant to do this shit" he growled out as he let his legs drop to the floor.

"Do not give me that bullshit" Sarabella walked over to him "Edd, if you haven't remembered, is a man and he can do this with little to no effort it's because he's trained countless hours to get the way he is and don't you ever say that again." she hissed "Everyone from the top and no bitching either."

"I said, men are _meant_ to do this shit! Double D is a damn…. rarity. He's the man that can do fucking shit like this, because he just can! I, me, and myself cannot do the same shit! You are comparing apples to oranges lady!" Sarabella's face turn, oddly enough, the shade of an apple, "Oh, yeah, I'm just gonna do I dance that makes me look not only like a dumbass but a…. man-card-less-man!"

Someone's hand came down hard on Brad's cheek, effectively giving him a bitch slap. He looked up in shock to find Double D with a furious expression that struck terror in poor Bradley's heart, "Quit your bitching, and do the moves you miniature-scrotumed pussy boy." Kevin looked up in shock upon hearing his mildly tempered boyfriend not only slapping someone but calling them something like _miniature-scrotumed pussy boy_, 'damn' he thought 'I don't know whether to be turned on or scared shitless. I think I'm a bit of both'

"You heard em!" Sarabella nodded. No one complained after that. That didn't stop them from toppling and cramping up and falling so hard on their faces Rolf got a bruised nose and Nat's cheek looked similar to a grapefruit.

"Is that the light, Nana! Is that you? Take me to a better place!" Rolf panted after falling on his face.

"Are you shitting me right now." Sarabella pinched the bridge of her nose "You know what you four go take a break. Edd please bring back my sanity and go over Bunny Style. Please and don't turn into a blushing virgin we all know you aren't." she said setting up her ipod "Alright start and boys watch please"

"Nana, nana, nana, I love you Nana!" Rolf was being carried out by Kevin and Nat, while Brad struggled to move his legs even a little bit. "Rolf, you are alive. Your Nana isn't here."

"Nana died?! I saw her yesterday at the nursing home."

"You-Your Nana is still alive, but you said you were dying?" Nat fumbled over the idiocy.

"No, Nana's not dead. She was playing checkers with Winston yesterday. She was beating him by a long shot too. Poor guy," Rolf mused still looking like he was floating off into outer-space. "Then we had lemonade."

"That's fucked up." Nat added and set his friend on the floor in the hall. Brad collapsed next to him and soft snores came from the football player. Kevin took a seat next to the hallucinating Rolf and set his head back against the cool, concrete block walls. Nat just stood and paced the hall.

"Stop pacing, it's making me dizzy." Kevin complained and covered his face with his arm. Nat rolled his eyes.

"You know what's bad?" Nat asked rhetorically, "I'm still, kind of…. who am I kidding, I'm horny as shit." Kevin blinked behind his arm. He decided to be a bad friend, and not let him in on the fact that he was a little…. hard too.

"You need help, Nat." He said instead.

"Maybe so," Nat finally sat on the floor opposite the other three players. Rolf had fallen asleep on Kevin's shoulder and Brad still snored loudly next to Rolf. "I really need help, but you do to. You were pitchin a tent like it was going out of style when Double D ripped Brad a new one."

"Shut the fuck up." He mumbled. The music broke down to a different tempo and he peeked, not learning a damn lesson, through the crack and of course Nat followed, also not learning a damn lesson. Edd turned around and did a quick dip before standing up and doing it again. The boys' eyes widened and saliva built up in their mouths. They looked like they'd be drooling any minute. The bodies of both the boys' decided to prove a point when they both became very excited upon seeing the dancing figure. Their sex-on-a-stick.

They didn't remember their soreness or exhaustion when they saw the wondrous body in the room. They felt in the pits of their stomachs a need to storm across the room and ravage the boy. Take him on the spot and not caring about company. And just fuck him until he couldn't walk for a week. So that he was just theirs and theirs alone.

"Is it really a nice thing to _claim_ someone, Kev?" Nat asked innocently, mouth dry yet he still seemed to be drooling slightly. Kevin didn't growl or glare or glower. He just sighed.

"I suppose I'm not actually claiming him, he's just mine." Kevin said simply. Nat nodded and didn't continue. Kevin sighed again, "I'm a lucky bastard."

"Rub it in," Nat laughed lightly. He clasped a hand on his best friends shoulder, "Just fuck him real hard tonight, kay?" he said patting his back "Make sure it's before the game. Because you know pre-game sex is a great reminder of what you'll get if you win"

"That's not creepy." Kevin looked at his friend. "But you're right." he said going back to looking at the sex-dream-boyfriend of _his_.

On the other side of the room, Sarabella sighed as she watched her best dancer. She smiled fondly at him, he had been under her wing for a couple years. She remembers the day she found him.

~Flashback~

_Edd looked around the small room nervously. "No ones here, Edd you can just do it." he said to himself. Edd had found this room by accident, but he knew it's purpose. It was a dance room nothing special, it was big enough to fit at least ten people comfortably. "Please let no see" he said changing into a pair of ballet slippers._

_He looked at the worn pair of slippers with joy. This was the one thing he actually found joy doing. Sure he loved to learn but he wanted something creative to do. Ballet was the only outlet his parents would allow him._

_He walked over to an old radio and pressed play. He started by balancing on his toes with his arms in first position, making a loop with his arms big enough to hold a beach ball. After the first chords played he popped his right leg into a pose. His arms moved his arms into third position, spread out beside him. He began moving then, spinning and spinning spotting a crack on the wall to keep him from getting dizzy. He stopped and took a long breath before spinning in the opposite direction on both of his toes and arms still in third. With each movement it match each chord, after a leap the piano would speed up and with each grangettes it slowed. With every dip the violins would sound their beautiful voices as if they were praising him for each great step. A breathtaking picture he made, and would make anyone sigh and have their eyelids droop with peaceful expressions._

_He didn't notice the figure walking in. She was just shuffling through papers and grumbling to herself, "Stupid freshman boys." She mumbled and unsurprisingly Edd didn't hear her. She continued her mumblings until she finally realized that Beethoven's Moonlight sonata. Her head snapped up and she was prepared to start yelling or chastising one of her team members for staying late. She was shocked to find an angel moving along her dance floor. Her face broke into a grin and she watched the elegant figure. She sat on the floor and watched like a five year old discovering cartoons._

_The music slowly faded and stopped, the delicate dancer stopped and took a long breath. He smiled to himself and heard a gasp. He jumped and looked around the room and saw the teacher sitting on the floor clapping her hands excitedly. His eyes widened and looked like a deer caught in the headlights._

"_Oh, you are so beautiful! And a boy, wow, you don't see one like you everyday." She sprang up from the floor and skipped to the terrified boy. "Oh, penguin, you are a wonderful dancer!" She gushed._

"_Um, uh, thanks," He stuttered. She smiled at the shy boy and put her hand on his shoulder._

"_Have you ever thought of joining the dance team?" She asked her smile widening. His eyes widened again and his breath hitched, he had never even thought of that. He's been to dance classes and did one or two recitals, but he had never thought of joining a dance team. He didn't think about it elementary school or middle school, but it didn't seem unappealing. "Penguin, you can do ballet, but what else can you do?"_

"_Well, I took a jazz class before." Her grin looked about ready to split her face in half. _

"_Oh that's great, sweetie. Ever done hip-hop?" She asked looking him in the eyes, brown boring into cyan. _

"_No," She nodded._

"_I can work with you. Your a savant in ballet and you say you've done jazz. I have literally been given a gift. A perfect combination, a full package. I will take good care of you… what's your name?"_

"_Eddward Vincent," He answered shyly. The coach swooned._

"_Oh, you even have a dancer name!" She giggled, "I'm Madeline Sarabella and the coach for the dance team." She extended her hand and Edd hesitated a minute before taking the slender hand._

_~End of Flashback~_

" " Edd called out again "Are you alright?" he asked shaking her lightly

"Huh" she said snapping out of her trance "Oh Edd, hey." she looked confused for a second "I'm fine just remembering something. You have such a nice dancer name." she caressed his cheek like a mother would

"Oh" he blushed before smiling "I remember that day." he said smiling "Thank you" was all he could muster.

"How are the klutz?" she asked pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes.

"They passed out a while ago." he said looking over to them. Then giggled, they had started to cuddle each other. Kevin was spooning Nat, his head resting in the crook of his neck. Kevin also had his leg over his friend's hip which not only trapped Nat but Rolf as well who nuzzled his face into Nat's stomach. Rolf had his arms around Nat which was trapped by Kevin's foot. And poor Brad who was trapped underneath everyone's feet, with his face buried in the crook of Kevin's knee. "Can I use your phone?" he asked.

"Already ahead of you," she said using the camera in her phone to snap a couple pictures. "And send," she said to no one, "You now own this picture." As she said that Nat started to stir and one eye opened sleepily and didn't notice the redhead sucking his neck. For a second Double D was jealous and also felt the need to giggle. Nat looked like a small kitten as he yawned and not disturbing the others. A small, moan escaped the lips of Kevin and Nat finally looked to find his friend kissing his neck. He blinked twice, first tiredly and then as if he didn't fully understand what was going on.

"Will he…" Before she could finish Nat jumped, or attempted to but was trapped beneath the sleeping Rolf and Kevin. His struggles woke Rolf up who had a similar reaction, but was actually able to get up. Kevin stopped his suckling and stared up at the face that belonged to the neck and went wide-eyed.

"Uh, hey Nat," He said and untangled himself from his friend. Nat had a funny expression; a mix between horror and sadness. Kevin wasn't paying attention and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Brad was still sleeping, sprawled on top of Nat's legs. Nat didn't bother moving him, but sent a contemptuous glare at him.

"Well, I'm tired and… oh, look at the time! It's four o'clock! We should be getting ready for the game." Rolf stated and laughed getting up and walking towards the door.

"Go ahead," Sarabella waved. Rolf stopped and stared at the coach like she was crazy.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm done for the day. What about you, Penguin?" She asked and Double D nodded affirmatively. Kevin, Natt and Rolf leaped and shouted, "Yay, we're free! We are free! Free at last, away from the dance demons!" They ran for the door and again poor Brad was left fumbling and wondering what was going on.

Eventually, the four of them were out of there faster than middle schoolers on the last day of school. Sarabella and Double D shared a laughed and an evil grin. Truthfully, watching the football players was enough to make anyone's day. Sarabella still looked forward to dealing with them again on Monday afternoon. Double D wondered how the girls would take teaching the boys a dance. Three possibilities; one, pissed, two, indifferent, and three, laughing so hard that they bust a lung. Double D was betting on three.

"Madeline!" Sung a frenchman from the door to the room. He looked happier than when he was begging like a three year old in Wal-Mart. "Munchie was so pissed that he didn't talk much. It was beautiful. Magnifique!"

"I'm glad I could help Jacques." She smiled.

"I shall leave now. I will go home to my Jean-Claude and make merciless love to him. Au Revoir!" He skipped out of the room and away. Both Madeline and Edd were opened mouth and blushing fiercely. They could just barely hear him singing in the distance, "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir!"

"I don't know whether to be appalled, shocked, or absolutely excited." Sarabella said looking flabberghasted. Double D turned confused eyes on her.

"Why excited?" He inquired.

"Oh, ha, no reason," She smiled innocently. "Well, I'm gonna go. I don't want to deal with anymore football players. So, I'm not going to the game, you? Oh, why am I asking. The running back is your boyfriend." She laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll probably go home and take a shower first though." He smiled.

"Okay, bye-bye my little penguin!" She waved and headed towards her office to grab her things. He smiled at his departing coach and walked out of the room. He headed towards the locker room to change out of his out sweaty dance attire. No one was in there to his pleasure.

He took his time gathering his clothes; grey sweater dress, ankle boots, and thigh-high socks. Guy or not, he knew he looked, hm what's the word, _fabulous_. Instead of his original plan to go home and shower, he showered in the locker room. It wasn't as long as he wanted but it was still pleasant. He thought over the long day. How everything just rocked back and forth; from running for his life to taking pictures of cuddling football players. All in all, a very eventful day.

He was slinging his bag over his shoulder when he heard the door open and all the football players came stumbling in.

"Damn you Double D" Eddy said plopping down beside his friend.

"What?" he asked confused

"If it wasn't literally for your ass we wouldn't be dog tired" he glared at his friend then noticed his outfit "Dude fucking wear pants or at least ones that cover your ass" he said tossing his buddy his pants that were way too big for the poor boy.

"Well excuse me Eddy but I do have pants on" he said tossing the pants back before hiking up his dress a little to show cloth hot pants. Eddy just groaned.

"Can you at least leave before they try to have a mass orgy with you again?" he asked getting up long enough to shove Edd toward the door "Go, go on little bunny." he mocked "Go home so no one will rape you"

"Uh..uh..uh" from his expansive vocabulary he couldn't find a single thing to retort with anything.

"Yeah _uh huh_ can't think of anything because you know it will happen." he said shoving Edd out the door.

Edd heels tapped on the linoleum. He was humming to himself not really paying attention to what was happening around him. Then he was ripped out of his peace by being grabbed into a dark janitors closet.

**To Be Continued…..**.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is not suitable for younger audiences or dipshits…. in that case dipshits should walk out the room and not even experience the smuttiness. **

**Chapter 4:**

Edd struggles against the tight hold. "Stop struggling, you fucking tease" the voice hissed. Edd ceased his attempt to escape.

"Kevin?" he asked shakily "What are you doing?"

Kevin twisted Edd to face him "Well babe," he said pressing himself against his boyfriend "I have a bit of an issue and you know it's not good to play with something like this." he smashed his lips on Edd's. He trailed his hands down to grab his ass. Edd bit his lip.

"Kevin" he whispered "Please not here" he begged as Kevin hiked up his dress to grab more of him. "No, not here" he resisted weakly as Kevin began to suck and nibble on his neck.

"Shh" Kevin hushed into neck while lifting him to place him on a near by cart. He pulled Edd's legs apart so he was in between. He ran his hands down Edd's legs pulling the socks down to his knees. "Been wanting to do this all day" he said pulling down Edd's shorts and underwear to his knees. He pulled Edd off the cart on the place him back face down his pale rear facing him.

"Suck" he commanded putting his fingers in Edd's mouth. Kevin moaned as Edd gave one harsh suck "Fucking slut" he pulled his fingers from the smaller one's lips a thin line of saliva connecting the two.

Edd moaned rather loudly as a finger circled his entrance. He was so use to the feeling the finger just slips right in. "Damn still tight" Kevin mumbled "So babe," he started slipping another finger in, "Did you get a kick out of all of the guys watching you?" he asked curling his fingers making Edd gasp. "Huh did you? Do you know how many guys want to fuck you now? Huh?" Edd whimpered at the aggression in Kevin's voice. He hurt, but it felt like the pleasure of any other time. Maybe it was more so, because of the possiveness shining throw. He couldn't decipher between the pain and the pleasure. "I just want to make sure you know who has the right to call you their boyfriend."

Edd gasped when Kevin pulled out his fingers. Kevin smiled and licked the fingers before biting the back of Edd's neck. Double D would have been prepared, but Kevin didn't bother being slow this time around. He plunged into his boyfriend and Edd cried out in that same mixture of torturous pain and addictive pleasure. Kevin let out a breath, a release of anger. He paused a short second and whispering in Edd's ear, "I'm going to make you limp, Double D. You'll remember who you belong to." Edd whimpered again.

Kevin wasted no time and pulled out of Edd just slightly before plunging in again. He kept up the same rhythm, thrusting into his boyfriend over and over. He felt he was getting closer, but his boyfriend was even closer. He growled in Double D's ear, "Hold it, Eddward. Hold it in," Edd cried out again and bit his lip hard. He tasted copper, which only added to the strange concoction of emotions running through him. "Don't come yet, Double D." He whispered this time. Double D cried out louder and Kevin felt his peak, his climax, he whispered, "Now." Edd released his tension and the grip he had on his lip. Kevin came at the same time unloading inside his boyfriend. He pulled out and was panting with his lover. Their breaths in time.

Kevin straightened himself up and reached for the roll of brown paper towels "I know you hate these but you're a mess." Edd didn't move or make a sound as Kevin cleaned him out. "Can you stand?" he asked.

Edd almost didn't move at all, he feared if he did move he'd collapse. His stomach was filled with butterflies, or hornets because of their extreme and fierce flight in his stomach. He swallowed saliva that built up in his mouth and gradually stood. As he knew what would happen his legs gave out and fell into Kevin's arms.

"I love you, you know," Kevin whispered in Double D's ear.

"...love...you too," He breathed in response. The pain was only a little better, but the winged creatures in his stomach were still swarming. He felt soft lips on his neck.

Kevin helped Edd get dressed and left, after a long and much softer kiss, before Double D. Edd sat on a large exercise ball. He just wanted to catch his breath, should he even be mad. He shouldn't be overjoyed that his boyfriend just, well for lack of a better word, _attacked _him. After a few minutes he felt a little better, sore, but better. Sunday would be his sweatpants day for sure.

A few more breaths and he got up and grabbed his bag, which he dropped when Kevin had dragged him into the closet. Huh, didn't he just come out of the closet? Oh well, so much for his strong attitude and confidence.

He walked, or limped, out of the closet and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Double Darling! I'm so glad I caught up with you!" A voice called from behind him. He sighed and turned to the owner of the voice and saw Nat jogging towards him. "I thought you'd be gone by now." Double D shrugged and noticed that Nat was already in his football uniform. Teal hair falling in amber eyes.

"Hi, Nathan, shouldn't you be getting ready for the game?" He asked and was mainly concentrating on not limping in front of the gutter-brained football player.

"Nope, I'm ready," Nat smiled, a normal and not suggestive smile, "Maybe I could walk you to, um, do you drive?"

"No, I walk, my house isn't that far from the school."

"Oh, well, the game doesn't start until six, so I could walk you home." Double D didn't know whether to be grateful, flattered, or thoroughly creeped out. This is Nathan Goldberg. As soon as sixth grade came around he started to become _that_ friend. He became the dirty mind, the one that made everything dirty. He has been Kevin's best friend since kindergarten and never could be taken seriously. It was just strange to have a normal conversation with Nat.

"Uh…" Edd stuttered.

"Great!" Nat smiled, his normal smile, "Why are you limping, did you pull something in practice?" Alright, that's just bat-shit, fucking, dammit to hell crazy! Not one fucking sexual connotation. This is not Nathan Goldberg!

"Who are you?" Edd narrowed his eyes at the boy. Nathan chuckled.

"I'm just Nathan, just asking a question." he said raising an eyebrow "Who else would I be?" he asked smiling.

Edd gave him a skeptical look "Yeah okay" he said before limping towards the door.

"Here let me" Nat said picking him up bridal style. He smiled at Edd's shocked expression "I can't let you limp home," he started "I would never make it back in time for the game." he chuckled looking straight ahead hoping Edd didn't see his blush. 'Wow I'm actually holding him, and he's letting me. It feels right' he thought as he walked towards the cul-de-sac. The silence was relaxing, Edd was dozing with his head leaning on Nat's shoulder. Nat couldn't help himself and leaned down capturing Edd's lips with his own. It was the best thing he had experienced, for a moment he could believe Edd was his.

"But you're not" he said to the wind as he stopped at Edd's walkway. "Hey, Edd" he said shaking his arms to wake him up. Edd mumbled burying his face further into Nat's shoulder. "Hey c'mon" he said putting down the lithe form. Edd opened his eyes barely and looked at Nat. "There you go now…" Edd's lips met his own it was brief before Edd pulled away still not fully awake.

"Thank you" he said walking to the door. Nat stood there until Edd was in his house before he turned around and practically skipped back to the school.

"What were you doing with Edd?" The shudder-inducing voice of an annoying redhead. He turned to see Lee Kanker.

"Hello, slut." Nat answered cheerily and the redhead glared, "I didn't know you'd be out at this time, don't you burn in the sunlight?"

"Ha ha, you're very funny, now answer me." He really wanted to put earplugs in from the sound of her annoying voice. It wasn't all of the Kankers that sent him on edge it was just Lee. Her annoying midriff shirts, her annoying too tight pants or too short shorts, and that overly-permed hair. He gagged just thinking about the girl.

"I was walking him home. He hurt himself in practice." Nat shrugged and tried walking faster and away from her.

"Yeah, yeah, 'walking' him home. I saw you and I may not be best buddies with Edd, but I'm pretty close to his friend Eddy. I know that Edd has a boyfriend, make any funny moves and your buddy might just want your head." She sneered.

"Mind your own business Skanker." He growled. "Eddy I hear only likes you for your ass anyway. Like he'd care about your rumors."

"You're an ass." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry, didn't I already establish who the ass was around here?" He looked at her curiously. She glared and stormed off, to his relief.

He sighed and continued walking back to the school. He was probably going to be a little late. Coach was already mad so, what else could he do. He needed to play football, get some aggression, pent up tension, and all that jazz.

"Natty!" He sighed, he just wasn't going to be left alone, "Hi Natty!" He turned to Nazz and the bouncy blonde skipped up next to him.

"Hi, Nazzy." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm excited for the game tonight, you guys are going to win right? I have a bet with Marie that you will, but she thinks you guys suck ass. I told her that wasn't patriotic towards the school, but she just rolled her eyes." She rambled.

"Marie can shut the fuck up before I punch her so hard in the face you won't recognize her." He smiled at the blonde.

"You can't hit girls!" She argued defensively.

"See, I would never be that sexist Naz. I treat men and women equally." She rolled her eyes.

"Mhm, yeah, sure," She mumbled, "Anyway, I've got money on it so you gotta win."

"Yes, ma'am," He saluted and they were in a few feet of the school. He opened the door for her like a gentlemen, he was feeling generous.

"Marie says she'll be there to watch me practice. You know video tape it so I can fix my mistakes, that kind of stuff." She grinned.

"You and Marie are weird, in middle school you hate each other and ninth grade comes around and your best friends." He commented.

"Yeah," She smiled and bounced away towards the doors to the field while he headed towards the locker room again. She was really adorable when she wanted to be, and always wearing that damn cheerleading uniform.

"Nat!" Rolf called from the end of the hall, "Nat, you are dead! Like deader than that squirrel I ran over last week. Coach is pissed his quarter back is late. Kevin is acting weird! Brad is… Brad, enough said. It's a reck, get your ass in this fucking locker room!"

"Alright, don't get your panties in a twist." Nat rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'd keep my panties out of twist if you kept your dick in your pants." Rolf answered harshly, but quiet. Nat didn't freeze, but his heart did jump and then sink into his stomach.

Nat walked into the locker room and found, not chaos but dead silence. Coach Muncher stood near the whiteboard tapping his green marker against the white sheen. Brad was dozing near his locker and Kevin played with a loose string on his jersey. Ed and Eddy glared, at anyone. When Nat walked fully into the room their gaze landed and stayed on him.

"Hey, everybody!" He announced, "Ready for the game?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Muncher growled, "We're losing, today's practice was shit! I give up on the idea of winning a damn thing! Just sit here like everyone else and do shit like everyone else, and just walking around on the field and hand Mayfield the football!"

"Isn't that over-dramatic? We did go over some important stuff." Nat said.

"Oh, get your head out of the fuckng clouds!" Muncher yelled and stomped over to the teal-headed teen. Nat glared at the proximity of his coach. He grabbed the collar of the forty year old guy and their noses were pressed together.

"Snap out of it you depressing, pessimistic idiot! We will beat these losers into the ground like they're apart of the golf team as tees! You shut your face and say nothing! I'll handle it!" he said with such a serious tone that no one knew was possible for a person like Nat. The coach was speechless for once. "Now everyone let's do this" he yelled shoving his helmet on and storming out of the room onto the field with the team following him.

They came back an hour later hoisting Kevin and Nat on their shoulders. Just like Nat said they crushed the other team into the ground. The Mayfield Flyers didn't stand a chance. While they were changing there was mention of a celebration party.

"Hey everyone" Brad said standing on a bench after everyone was looking at him "There will be a party at my house. Bring boozes, bitches, and weed." he yelled, there was more loud cheering "And Kevin a special request bring Double D" there was another loud cheer "That party would be awesome with his sexy ass"

"Uh sorry guys, Edd's not for the party scene." Kevin said there was a wave of "Ah c'mons", "I'm sorry bros but I also don't trust any of you near him" he mentioned glaring at them.

"Hey, now," Nat spoke up "Even if he was a partier he's resting peacefully in his bed"

"How would you know that?" Kevin asked glared at him

"Well when I was in the hallway refilling my water bottle and I saw him staggering towards the door. He looked ready to pass out so I offered to escort him. He accepted so I took him home." Nat looked into Kevin's eyes to show he was telling the truth.

"Heh okay then" Kevin backed away to continue to get dressed. Everyone else around him chattered excitedly on who would bring what. Kevin slung his bag over. "Hey guys I'll meet you there I'm going to check on Double D" there were collective coos "Oh shut the fuck up" he said walking off.

Edd was standing in his kitchen nursing a cup of tea. He blew some of the steam away before taking a tentative sip. "I can't believe I slept so late" he said to no one. He took another sip before adding some honey.

He settled down in the living room with his tea and the tv on cartoons. He continued drinking while enticed by the glowing box. He was brought out of his trance when he heard a motorcycle engine cut off. He both smiled and narrowed his eyes, why would Kevin be here?

"Honey, I'm home!" Edd rolled his eyes. Kevin walked into the living room and smiled at his boyfriend who sat on the couch watching an infomercial. Apparently, he's interested in getting a broom that spins.

"Hi, Kevin," Ed greeted with a soft smile. "How'd the game go?"

"Won it, and beat those Mayfielders into the ground!" He flopped on the couch next Edd and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"That's great, so, are you going to a party?" He smiled at nothing, or at the spinning broom; buy one and get a free spinning duster. Kevin paused and pursed his lips, he actually didn't mind the idea of staying with Edd.

"Well, there is a party. I think I'll stay here though." He smiled and held Double D tighter.

"Nope, you should go to the party. It'll be fun!" He insisted and gently shoved his boyfriend. Kevin grinned and shook his head.

"I'm staying here and watching TV with my boyfriend." He said and didn't budge and watched the spinning broom. Edd mock-glared at Kevin.

"No, you go to the party and have fun. Get drunk or something, but don't drive home and don't let Brad or Nat drive you either. They're crazy drunks." He pushed Kevin harder and he actually budged. "Nat's the one that always thinks he's batman when he's drunk. Even adds the theme song." Kevin laughed.

"Yeah, and wore Rolf's little sister's cat ears pretending he was saving Gotham." Kevin and Edd laughed harder at the memory.

"Seriously, though, go," Edd pushed him again, and actually got him off the couch, of which he was extremely proud of. "Go!"

"Fine, but the next party you are coming. Except in jeans or sweatpants and that beanie you used to wear." Kevin got up and adjusted his own cap. "Bye bye, babe!"

"Bye, Kev,"Edd said wondering why he would have to wear sweatpants.

Kevin smiled when he shut the door behind him.

At Brad's house, no one bothered to waste any time. There was something stupid or loud in each room of the large house. In the kitchen Rolf and another football player were having a raw hotdog eating contest, in the living room Brad and Nat were having a drinking contest. In the bedrooms different contests or music played loudly. In certain rooms, like bathrooms, they would have smoke billowing from the doorways.

Kevin walked in and almost got ran over by a random girl who was flashing the party goers. He laughed and stepped aside before her breast were pressed against him. He rolled his eyes, it had to only be an hour or less into the party and girls were stripping and his friends were betting on stupid shit.

"Kevin! I won forty bucks!" Rolf ran into the hall and in front of Kevin.

"How?" Kevin asked even though he really didn't care.

"Ate forty hotdogs before Frankie did." Rolf swayed, "And I think I'm going to throw up, see ya later!" He bolted for a bathroom. Kevin sighed and picked up the first red, plastic cup he saw and gulped the mystery contents down.

"Kevin, you won't believe this!" Brad ran up to his friend with an expression that was a cross between excited and worried. "Nat is fighting this… guy and is losing!"

"Are you serious and I'm missing it!" Kevin ran in the direction Brad had come and into the living room where Nat and the mystery guy were. Nat was currently being pinned by a thin and scarily familiar guy. Mystery guy had black hair, though most of it was hidden under a beanie. The male was tall and looked pretty tough. Though, out of everything, that was scary or tough about the other male, he looked astoundingly like Edd.

"Get the fuck off of me, asshole!" Nat thrashed and punched the arm of the mystery male.

"Not my fault you fight like a pussy, or a peach. Isn't that a coincidence, you're a peach and you play for the peaches. Doesn't that just read puss to you?" The male laughed and Kevin blanched. Nat growled and pushed the guy off of him. He jumped up and glared at the raven-haired teen still sitting on the floor.

"I don't even know who invited a little cunt like you! Get the fuck out! I'll drag you out by your stupid little hoodie! I hope you never see your face again! If I do I'll fuck you up so fucking bad…"

"Nat, calm down, remember you're not batman." Kevin held Nat's shoulder.

"I'm not that drunk yet, Kev, and why are you late! You could've beaten this guy to the pulp he deserves." Nat snarled and continued glaring at the smirking teen. The mystery guy laughed and dug in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. After it being lit he got up.

"Who are you? This _is _a Peach Creek celebration party anyway?" Kevin asked, more to just know who this guy was. The guy in question looked at Kevin and his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Eddward from Apple Wood High, I heard there was a party and since we had a tennis game that busted, we came here." He answered around the cigarette still in his mouth. Kevin gulped. "What about you, Gingey?"

"A football player that'll beat your ass, right Kev?" Nat glared and looked like a cat about to pounce on a mouse that seemed a little too big for it.

"Kevin, hmm, oh that guy people say streaked into the Mayfield locker room before last year's game." Eddward mused and finally removed the cigarette from his mouth.

"No, no, no, no, that was Rolf, that was his stupid idea and I don't claim it." Kevin corrected instinctively. Eddward nodded with a very small smirk.

"Right, I could've sworn you did something embarrassing." Eddward sneered.

"He and his boyfriend accidently made out in front of the entire field of students during homecoming last year." Brad blurted with a beer in his hand. Kevin first glared and then punched Brad in the arm.

"Ha, I saw that. You were playing against Apple Wood. Nice sight." He smirked and the cigarette met his lips again. "You know, you remind me of someone. Can't think of who."

"Funny, you remind me of someone too."

"Yeah, an idiot that we might've seen on TV." Nat grumbled.

"Hmm," Eddward tapped his chin, "You remind me of an asshole. I'm familiar with them."

"Why is that your face just looks…" Nat paused, "punchable."

"Someone either punch someone or start a drinking contest or get the weed, because I'm bored!" Someone complained from the blue couch. Kevin, Brad, Nat, and Eddward turned towards the blonde looking at the four of them boredly.

"Shut up, you blonde bitch" Eddward hissed at that someone who again looked familiar

"Or what Eddy boy are you going to punch. Oh I'm so scared" she rolled her eyes "So is there going to be a fight or an orgy?" she asked.

"May shh you're attracting too much attention," came an almost inaudible whisper from a girl with tightly curled fire hair.

"Oh fuck off Lee," she said standing in front of the girl who cowered "What are you doing here anyway you are a fucking buzz kill?" she hissed

"Come now May just like you no one gives a shit about that thing" Eddward glared at them "Hmm well gentlemen as much _fun_," he spat out "I have other things to do" he walked off the crowd parting to let him through. Before he was completely out of sight he paused and slowly turned around. "Pumpkin! You remind me of pumpkin!"

"Hey, isn't that racist or some shit?" Brad commented drunkenly. "I mean, Kevin's not a fruit."

"Brad I think pumpkins are vegetables." Nat corrected.

"No, I'm pretty sure they're fruits." He was adamant about the origin of pumpkins, he was the know-it-all drunk apparently.

"Eddward, that douche looks nothing like Kevin." May rolled her eyes and glared at the 'douche' in question. "Look at him, he's not whimpy."

"May, don't you think I'd know what he looks like?" Eddward growled.

"Whatever, but you're right. You do, literally, know him inside and out." May chuckled at her own joke.

"Plus, he's a ginger too," Another random voice added to the conversation. This one came from a pale blonde boy looking rather fabulous.

"No shit, because he looks like Kevin for his figure." Eddward said sarcastically.

"Who's Kevin?" Nat asked, while the Kevin in the room just stared.

"Edd-boy's boyfriend," May shrugged.

"Whoa, maybe this is an alternate universe and Kevin in Eddward's world is a wimp while our Kevin is cool, and Eddward in our world is a wimp but sexy as shit and this Eddward is uncoordinated and tough." Brad's eyes widened like he proved string theory. Eddward glared at the comment and Nat smacked him on the arm with his own and new beer bottle.

"That's a stupid idea, Brad, just shut up before you make an even bigger fool of yourself." Nat growled. "Honestly, you wonder why you're almost failing spanish."

"Hmm," Eddward hummed. "Anyway, you remind of Kevin." He continued.

"Well, you remind of Double D." Kevin countered. The blonde boy narrowed his eyes at Kevin.

"You know, Eddward, we better get going. I think I'm losing IQ points just standing here." He glared.

Before anyone went back to something else, Nat walked away humming, "Dunnununununununu."

**To be continued…**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Attack on AU'sssssssssssssssss (I didn't make a reference to anything)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amazing Universes that make no sense but they make sense because we make sense!**

**Chapter 5:**

Kevin came into the house stumbling over nothing "Dowble Dee" he called out. He looked at the couch before laughing "Ohhh hehe" he clambered up the stairs "Babe" he yelled. He forcefully opened Edd's door, startling the poor boy.

"Kevin?" he asked watching as his boyfriend stripped "Oh dear you're drunk and or high" he said to himself laying back down

"Hells yeah I am" he said falling to ground trying to kick off his pants his underwear barely on. "And know what?" he asked crawling towards the bed before climbing on "I'm horny as fucking hell babe. Let's fuck, let's fuck right now." he said dry humping Edd's leg. "Oh fuck" he moaned humping harder "Ah, Ah" he came in his underwear. "Mmm fuck babe you are sooooo good." he said nuzzling into Edd's neck

"I know Kevin," he said as Kevin began to snore. Edd sighed, but smiled at the sleeping, drunken Kevin.

…

"He looked like Edd, I swear! It was crazy, man, shit was crazy!" Naz raised her eyebrows at Brad as he rambled.

"Bradley, did you have too much weed on Saturday?" She said gently.

"No, I wasn't that drunk then. I will admit, I fucked Sarah, of all people, senseless for no reason but because she smelled like pizza. That is crazy, but this guy looked like Double D to a T. Remember when he used to wear that beanie all the time? The guy wore one and looked like a spitting image."

"Huh, very interesting, well, why would you fuck somebody because they smell like pizza?" SHe asked. Brad shrugged and they walked into the building debating the issue.

Kevin and Nat were rifling through their lockers and talking about the game on Saturday and their awesome victory. Rolf walked up to the duo, "Hey, guys did you hear about Apple Wood?" Nat rolled his eyes.

"No, but please enlighten me on the topic that I could give shit about." He sighed and slammed his locker.

"The entire school burned down. They said it was a prank gone wrong, but then they found the remains of the janitor and evidence of a cigarette butt landing on a propane tank." Rolf began animated, "The school is splitting up the students into two other schools, Mayfield and here." Kevin blanched and stared wide-eyed at his fellow athlete.

"Really, so we get new students." Nat inquired, but still didn't look interested.

"Yep, but that also means this weekends game against them is canceled." Rolf grinned. The football players began their walk to their biology class. Nat and Rolf began talking about something that Kevin wasn't paying attention to. Kevin was worried, he really didn't want to see that weird raven-haired, Eddward, toughs-a-lot. He didn't want Edd meeting him, he didn't want to break up another fight between Nat and him. He didn't want to see him at all. He prayed that he was sent to Mayfield, along with that blonde chick and guy he was with.

"Well, looks like I'm crashing your school too, _Kevin_." He froze and the trio turned to the sarcastic voice behind them. There he was, flanked by the pale blonde boy and another boy both glaring at the opposing trio.

"Nice seeing you again, _Eddward_." He glared and failed to notice the quivering redhead that stood behind the three bully-looking three.

"Yes, I'd say so too." He sneered, "You remember Jimmy?"

"Yeah, flamboyant blonde that stole my moms fancy red wine." Brad grumbled coming up beside his friends and Naz watching everyone and feeling really stupid. Brad was right and not still high from Saturday.

"It was tasty," The said blonde smirked.

"It better've my mom said that was expensive. I can't do anything for like... months!" Brad growled. Jimmy laughed in response.

"Um, so that's Eddward?" Naz commented, still feeling bad for assuming Brad was crazy. Brad nodded curtly. The groups stood in silence, a pen could be heard being dropped from somewhere. Then someone finally broke the silence.

"Kevin!" Double D trotted up to his boyfriend looking worried. The three opposite them didn't look friendly. Today, approved by Brad, Rolf, and Nat with a hum of approval upon seeing him, he wore a plain long sleeved white shirt tucked into high-waisted black shorts, and on his feet his favorite heeled black ankle boots. his hair loosely curled in a ponytail falling over his shoulder. "What's going on, what are you doing, who are they?" He asked all at once. Jimmy perked up upon seeing the fashionable boy.

"What the fuck?!" Eddward bursted, "What the actual fuck?! You said I looked like your cross-dressing, feminine, girl-boyfriend!" His left eye twitched.

"I like him." Jimmy said simply. The other boy looked at him in shock, Kevin and the others couldn't tell of what.

"He's a goddamn flamer! What the fuck! What the fuck!" He kept repeating over and over, "You, you, you, blind motherfucker!"

"Hey, I used to have a hat just like that." Double D said randomly. "Then Sarabella stole it so I had to do my hair and not shove it under a hat." he said running his fingers through his hair. "She said no dancer should have 'hat hair',"

"Did this woman also tell you to dress like a fucking woman?" Eddward asked glaring holes in to poor Double D, who didn't notice.

"No, no that was Marie. She said it was time for a new look and I liked what she picked" Eddward was glaring harder, obviously getting angrier.

"I will kill you, for comparing me to this." He took one step before finally the trembling redhead in the background spoke up.

"Eddward, don't hurt people on our first day… please." He said hesitantly. "And I for one think that there's nothing wrong with him." the small red head said looking at Double D before looking down with a blush.

"Wait," Kevin laughed, "You compared me to that?"

"Well, you do look alike. How does it feel?" Eddward asked still glaring.

"You two are such idiots," Jimmy rolled his eyes. "So, what? Your boyfriends look like you guys. This is just fucking stupid, I'm going to be late for Bio and you too Eddward."

"Oh, yeah, we've got Bio too, we'll just casually walk with you." Nat grinned maliciously. Eddward wasn't paying attention to him, instead he slung an arm around small Kevin's shoulders and planted a kiss on his forehead. Kevin's cheeks reddened.

"Bye, Pumpkin, see you soon." He walked off and past Kevin, Nat, Edd, and the others.

Edd started giggling, "Maybe I should start calling you pumpkin, Kev."

"I love you , Double D but if you do that, well, I don't know." He rolled his eyes, but smiled down at him. Smaller Kevin smiled at the couple. "Have fun in english with Ms. Wilson." He too planted a kiss on Double D's forehead and headed with his friends towards science.

"You know, I have english with Wilson too." Kevin walked up to Edd and said quietly, "Mind showing me?"

"Course not," He smiled and the two walked towards the teacher's classroom.

"So," Pumpkin started, "You said you were a dancer?" he asked

"Oh yeah I'm the captain of the dance team" he said turning down a hall

Kevin blushed a little "Well I've never known a dancer do you think you could maybe let me videotape you dancing?" before quickly adding "Not to be pervy I just want to work on my management of technical equipment"

Edd stopped to turn and look at him. Kevin couldn't help but get lost in those soft cyan eyes "I would be delighted Kevin. Just pick the day and time" he smiled brightly. Then continued to walk.

"Oh Kevin there you are," both boys looked behind them to see a teal haired boy come towards them.

"Oh hey, Nat" Kevin said beaming at his friend. Double D's perfectly arched eyebrows raised in question. Because the boy in front of him looked like Nat except didn't. He was a bit shorter, less muscular, and looked really serious not lecherous.

"Hello, Kevin," He greeted with a simple and not suggestive smile. Double D was kind of shocked to see a version of Nat that wasn't always joking or arguing with a random look-a-like.

"This is Edd," Kevin gestured and the three began walking together.

"Ha ha," He laughed when he looked at Edd. "You look like fuckward."

"I've heard," He frowned at the insult. "I don't think I am like this Eddward I've heard of and seen. Apparently he's mad that someone would suggest that he looks like me."

"I wouldn't worry about fuckward, he's a dumbass fuck." Nat assured kindly and seriously. "And you are way cuter."

"He has grades just as good as ours, Nathan." Kevin defended his boyfriend who wasn't there to defend himself, as he would adamantly.

"I don't care, Kevin, he is a dumbass fuck in my eyes and always will be." Nat glared at the floor with just the thought of Eddward.

"So, from what I've gathered my look-a-like is mean, with a foul mouth, and is enemies with you, Nat." Edd gathered.

"Yep, but as I said, don't you worry," Nat smiled at him. "I usually don't use such language, but Fuckward just brings that out of me." The three finally made it to the classroom. Nat seemed to have the same class too.

"Eddward!" The teacher sitting at her desk called, Ms. Wilson hated every single one of her students except Edd. Of course, most teachers liked the likeable student, "How was your weekend?" She paused, "Who are these… children." She sniffed.

"Oh, the kids from Apple Wood, this is Kevin and this Nat." She nodded.

"I hope not another Nathan and Kevin. Those two are like frick and frack, but just… terrible." She shivered disgustedly.

"Another Nathan?" Nat asked confused.

"Yeah, football player with terrible language and a dirty mind." Ms. Wilson answered him glaring at the pencil on her table.

"Oh, well, I despise all sports and have no intention to make crude jokes about human tendencies." Nat assured the angered english teacher.

"Well, your vocabulary is lovely, so we start off on the right foot. I am Ms. Wilson the english teacher." She smiled.

The three took their seats and talked about other subjects. Ms. Wilson actually started to like the new students, and was pleased to have two new geniuses. She would most definitely talk to Helena about this.

In the Biology classroom, Eddward and Jimmy sat on one side of the classroom while Kevin, Nat, and Rolf sat on the other. Eddward often took the time to glare at the others. Kevin and Nat did the same to Eddward and Jimmy. Rolf just read from the new school newspaper.

"No, no, Franklin, don't do that experiment if the burner is acting funky!" Ms. Ripley hollered to a teacher across the hall and mumbled, "Oh, sometimes that man scares me." She looked at her classroom and her gaze landed on the two new students. She squealed, "Oh, I have new sub- students! I love new students! New minds to mold," quieter to where only Kevin and co could hear, "New bodies to secretly pair." Normal volume, "So, what are your names my lovelies?"

"Jimmy and Eddward," Jimmy answered for the two of them, "From Apple Wood."

"Oh, yes, you poor children." She nodded and looked back over the classroom and looked to Kevin, "My perfect model, my darling ship, my favorite student of first period, how are you my lovely?"

"Great Ms. Ripley, how are you?" He winked at the be-glasses teacher.

"Fantastic, I heard you won the game on Saturday. Congratulations! To bad you can't crush Apple Wood on Saturday." She paused and gave an apologetic look to Eddward and Jimmy, "Sorry, I hope I didn't strike a cord."

"It doesn't matter we would've stomped the pussies into the ground like they were someone's spat out gum." Nat smiled.

"Mr. Goldberg we don't use that language in the classroom." She scolded, "Now, let's get started on biology. We're on mitosis, chapter ten, boys. So, if you can't keep up then just flip to the chapter you left off on and read until you get to chapter ten. Okay?" They nodded.

The class went by with no events. They learned about mitosis and then miosis, which Nat made a sex joke about and earned him another scolding from Ms. Ripley. Eddward and Jimmy kept up because they were actually a chapter ahead of them. They took to passing notes. Kevin wondered what they were talking about, 'probably bad mouthing us' he thought agitated. Actually, Eddward and Jimmy were playing a game of hangman. Sure, the answer was _fucking pussy big ass Kevin_ but it wasn't entirely bad mouthing. Class ended and Ms. Ripley assigned the homework without much personality as she prepared for her second period.

The five enemies were taking their time, and other students for the next class filed in. One of them being small Kevin and Nat. Bigger Nat looked to the door and saw the other teal-haired teen. He was split between being shocked and impressed. This teal-haired boy wasn't bad looking, he was actually very good-looking. Big Nat had a small argument in his head, 'No Nat, that's stupid, don't go flirt master on him' and 'But it's in my blood, my chemical make up.' After a short pause, 'You have a point other half.'

"Well, who is _this_?" He began smiling at the boy. This Nat was an adorable piece of prey, but big Nat would only be distracted for so long until he felt a familiar pull towards a certain raven-haired teen. Bigger Kevin rolled his eyes while other Nat stared wide-eyed at him.

"Nat, we have spanish with Rodriguez." Rolf stated.

"Fuck Rodriguez, he hates everyone. Though this guy over here is also someone to fuck." He slid in front of the aqua-haired boy clutching his biology book for dear life. "Like limping in the morning fuck." Smaller Nat gulped.

"Um, yeah, I'm going to to sit down, at a seat." Nat stated and made his way in the opposite direction only to run into Eddward. He glared, "Why hello, Fuckward."

"Hello to you too, Pussthan." Eddward greeted.

"I highly regret you running into me." Nat glared.

"Well, I've punched you before. It was a nice feeling." Eddward commented casually. Bigger Nat faltered and then glared, really gave the raven a menacing look. That was his prey- um, casual interest. He growled. "So, more reason to hate you, huh Eddward? You dared punch this face." He slung an arm around smaller Nat, who glanced at the football player awkwardly.

"Huh, you've known Pussthan for all of five seconds and you are now his mighty protector? Nice," Eddward said sarcastically.

"Stop claiming people, Nat." Rolf rolled his eyes and tugged on Nat.

"Shut up, Rolf," Nat snapped and continued glowering at Eddward, his arm tightening around smaller Nat. "Now, go on to your class Dipward before I punch _you_ so hard in the face, no one will recognize you afterwards." And that was how the rest of the class went. All of them glaring and throwing insults. When it came to lunch the tension was thick. The only ones conversing were Jimmy, Double D and Pumpkin. Jimmy was so ecstatic when he learned about Edd on dance team. He kept going over different outfits Edd could wear and how they would be shopping buddies.

"Oh Edd you must take me along when you go shopping next." Jimmy said while he fiddled with Double D's hands "It will be so fun to dress you up. With your body you can wear anything"

Eddward did a spit take "The fuck Jimmy"

"What he's not complaining and you don't like shopping. I now have someone to do it with" Jimmy just looked at his friend then looking at Double D "Hmmm I would think something white and short," he tugged on the ends of Edd's shorts," with a black sash or belt, spaghetti straps." then he set his gaze on Edd's legs," And as for shoes hmmm thigh high" he nodded his head as and image came up. He gently took Edd's hair out of it's low ponytail and moved around before leaving it down. "Yep" then he grasped Edd's chin and moved his head around to see at different angles "Then some simple mascara lines for a perfect finish. Well I do believe I have an outfit for you in mind" he smiled at the small boy.

"Oh yeah before I forget, do we still have to report to Sarabella today?" Nat asked grimacing

"Why of course you do, it's been a week yet you guys are barely halfway through" Edd chastised. "Oh look at the time I better go" Edd gathered all of his things then hurried off, his heels clicking away.

"Where's he off to?" Jimmy asked watching as his form disappeared around the corner.

"Oh this is Edd's free block before school ends so he goes to the dance room to practice." Nathan explained "Then he stays there until it's time to go home at 5" Jimmy nodded and sank into thoughts of his new pupil.

"What were you talking about, reporting to Sarabella?" Small Nat asked chewing on a fry that tasted like cardboard. Nat, for the first time since meeting smaller Nat, frowned.

"Uh, she's the dance coach." He answered and didn't elaborate.

"Why would you need to meet up with her?" Jimmy snapped out of his reverie.

"She's pretty cool," Nat looked at his lunch or his lunch tray since he devoured his lunch. Jimmy narrowed his eyes skeptically and turned to his friend with that look. The look that any friends would share upon needing that said friend's help.

"Spill the beans, Goldberg. Or else I'll spread rumors like Sarah did last year about fucking Jimmy, not one of her shining moments in intelligence." Eddward added.

"Go ahead, like I give a fuck. I'm star quarterback and popular guy, and you are new. Yep, sounds fair."

"Okay so you're secretly a dancer and confessed to Double D that you're really a woman trapped in a man's body." Jimmy suggested mercilessly with a sneer in place.

"Whoa, what the fuck?" Kevin perked up and joined the conversation. "Hey, we just have detention with her. You know cleaning up the dance room and shit." He saved Nathan from stumbling and getting humiliated. One crossdressing gay guy was enough for one school. Not to mention a football team made up of bisexuals.

"Oh, well," Pumpkin nodded and then realization struck him, "I have to go find Double D really quick, see ya later." He got up and briskly walked out of the room. Eddward narrowed his eyes at his departing boyfriend.

"Quick question," Big Nathan started, "How long have you and itty bitty Kevey been going out?"

"Why the fuck is that your business?" Eddward snarled. Eddward, big Kevin, little and big Nat were left along with Jimmy and, as the football players learned, Johnny. Little and Big Nat rolled his eyes.

"Fuckward and Kevin have been going out since the seventh grade." Nat answered instead.

"Ha," Nat laughed and dumped his tray on a nearby cart. He got up and Kevin and little Nat followed. Nat wasn't swayed by the flirting of Nathan, but he'd much rather almost get molested than sit with Eddward and his gang for the remainder of lunch.

So, they went their separate ways.

In the teachers lounge between the science department and english, Ripley and Wilson were chatting. Helen Ripley gossiped about the argument between the Nats and Eddward, while Wilson fawned over the new Kevin and Nat duo.

"They don't belong together though, Taylor." Helena whined.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it was so cute and absolutely exciting, but Nathan and Nat do not belong together. I do not ship it." She pouted.

"Now that I think of it Helena, you've never shipped Nathan with anyone before." Wilson noted. Ripley was about to answer but the door burst open revealing the french teacher, Jacques.

"I hate Eddward, he's a smart ass and a thorn in my side already. He is not a Munchie thorn, he is simply a new thorn." He announced. "Je deteste Eddward!"

"Mr. Beauchene what did Eddward do? He was nice in my class, rather quiet." Ripley pondered.

"Eh, he was quiet, but he just reminds me of a student. Just that a student." Wilson contradicted her friend.

"He cussed out Nat in class in french. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't! I had to reprimand him, which isn't easy when you just want to laugh and laugh until your sides hurt." He sat across from the teachers and hit his head against the table. Wilson and Ripley laughed. "It is not funny, he was relatively quiet in your classes, and I am teacher, I cannot encourage behavior such as that. I wanted to give the boy a high five and an A plus for the day, but I cannot."

"Well, he has a point." Wilson commended.

"I always have a point." He corrected.

"Point," Ripley giggled and the bell rang to end lunch. The three teachers parted and went back to their respective classrooms.

Eddward, Pumpkin, Jimmy, and Johnny shared US history. The teacher who sat at the front of room didn't look up and just chewed on leftover strawberries she must have had from her lunch. On the desk was her name plate, _Mrs. Besum_. She did look up when Eddward cleared his throat and sat next Pumpkin. "So, you're the apple remains huh?" She stated dully.

"Yeah, I'm Jimmy," The pale blonde introduced himself. She nodded.

"Well, obviously you're friends. No talking, no laughing, no eating, no drinking, and no note passing. You keep your eyes at the front of the room and thats it." She ordered with a frown as the cherry on top.

"Yes, ma'am," Kevin nodded. As more students filed in she sat up and pulled his long black hair into a bun and tapped the bottom of her glasses to bump them back into place. With strict teachers in other classes no one actually took them seriously, they knew better with Japanese history teacher. Her condescending and critical gaze was enough to have anyone back down and start quivering.

She spoke with precise words, getting to point of each statement of the details about the Civil war. She wasn't boring just scary. At the end of the class she assigned the homework, which really wasn't difficult.

Before Eddward, Pumpkin, Jimmy, and Johnny left, Ms. Ripley burst into the room with a grin in place and her brown hair flying in waves behind her. "Oh, Besum!" She sang.

"Oh, god, Ripley not today," Ms. Besum mumbled

"Got the new Shungiku Nakamura?" Helena's grin widened. Besum sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Honestly, shouldn't this be considered racist? Ripley constantly begging the Japanese teacher for a weekly yaoi manga? Like every Japanese woman should have a collection.

"Ripley, I gave you _one _manga. That was only to get you off my back. I don't know Shungiku Nakamura personally. We Japanese folk don't follow each other on twitter or something of the sort. I didn't even give you a Shungiku last time, it was Kazuma Kodaka." Helena pouted.

"Please, you have to have something. Please, I beg of you my fellow teacher. Taylor gets her's from amazon and I don't have an account and she hasn't trusted me with her copies since I left Junjo Romantica in DC. That was a good volume too." She frowned and pointed a puppy-dog eyed gaze on Belum.

"Fine, but don't bother me with these requests anymore. I have a Shungiku and a Kodaka, if you lose them or finish them early that isn't my problem." Helena squealed and hugged Belum, to the history teacher's displeasure. After being released she reached in her desk and pulled out three volumes of colorful books with a different language, than english, on the covers.

"I promise I won't lose them!" She giggled and clutched the books in an embrace.

"Don't forget your coffee cup." Belum hollered after the teacher and she turned around confused.

"I didn't have a coffee cup with me today." she turned back confused.

"You left it yesterday." She handed the forgetful teacher her mug.

"Oh yeah thanks. I leave these things everywhere" Helena said sheepishly leaving the room with her coffee cup. All the students sat there confused at the transaction.

"What are you looking at?" Besum asked "Do you not see the assignment on the board" she snapped everyone immediately got to work.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do use a lot of Kpop song titles so if you are interested I will leave the name of the song and the group at the bottom.**

**This particular chapter has major craziness! mwahahahahahahahahahah**

**Hannah! What did I say? Stop that**

**No, Enjoy**

**Chapter 6:**

Edd walked out of the locker room in an oversized blue hoodie, plain black shorts. He hand his hands in the front pouch. He made sure for the hundredth his ipod and headphones were in there. Since he knew Sarabella wouldn't be there yet. 'I wonder what she does when we aren't in practice' he thought stopping for a moment to ponder.

"Yo Double D wait up," he turned to see Marie jogging towards him "So you heading to the room?" she asked."Why am I asking of course you are" she smiled. "Hey can you wait for me while I change I'll be out in ten" she ran off before he could respond.

Edd smiled Marie was close friend of his. They had become close when he found out they shared a ballet class. At first he was terrified, he was in the same room as his tormentor. But after a few classes he got over it. Marie was less creepy towards him in fact she began to treat him normally. They were both the best in the class, which was rare because he was a boy. He began to respect her too because of all the hard work she put in. When she began dance team she begged him to join. "All of the other girls are ok but I need you to join." he refused. He didn't want to join because of his stage fright. You could imagine how happy she was when he was forced by Sarabella.

"Hey Edd let's go" Marie said walking away wearing some yoga pants, a black tank top, and wedged converse. He caught up and they walked in silence until they were at the door. "So which one of our duet songs are we going to practice?" she asked opening the door.

"Um I was thinking 'I am the Best', we haven't practiced that one in a bit" Edd said scrolling for the song on his ipod

"Awesome I love that song because as you know Naega jeil jal naga." she said laughing at her own joke.

"Why yes Marie only second after," Edd paused to brush invisible dust off his hoodie "me of course" he said giggling.

"Pssh shut up" she said rolling her eyes. They both laughed, but stopped when they got a few feet from the dance room and heard something instead of silence. A song they were too familiar with, the song of Stacey's tap solo. Marie narrowed her eyes. She shuffled to the room and looked into the room to see the bottle blonde. Stacey wasn't an annoying bottle blonde, she just gave Nazz a run for her money when it came to ditziness. Her sister was smarter, but was more enthusiastic about elegant 'classics' as she called them; i.e. modern, ballet, etc.

Marie glared, but Edd smiled. Stacey was a tapper in every sense of the word. She shuffled and toe tapped. Her clicks and taps matching the piano and other cords to the song perfectly. Sarabella had of course found her among a group of cloggers, but Stacey admitted to the coach she prefered the classics as her sister does. Therefore, you get two of the dance team members. She, unlike her sister, was enthusiastic about the korean pop inspired dances Sarabella chose above all else.

The song, Mr Sandman, came to a close and Stacey did one last heel-toe before stopping and swinging her cane-prop over her shoulder. She turned to the duo at the door, Edd clapped and Marie just frowned. Stacey pouted at Marie's expression, "I didn't know you were going to use the studio, Marie." She started chewing on her thumb.

"We didn't claim the studio, Stace, you should be practicing your solo anyway." Edd assured the small tap dancer. Stacey grinned and skipped loudly to the other end of the room.

"I _did _ call the studio though, after Stacey." Stella the carbon copy of Stacey, walked into the room wearing her usually black leotard, purple yoga pants and toe-pads.

"Uh, no, Stella darling, Edd and I are dancing next, we didn't get to practice yesterday. _You_ were hogging the studio." Marie snapped back. Stella rolled her eyes, and Stacey interrupted her twin.

"Sissy, you did take up Double D and Marie's time yesterday." She pointed out. Stella huffed and stormed out of the room.

"Fine, I'll see you at team practice." She called and Stacey frowned and hugged her tap shoes to her chest. "I wish she'd just dance like me or you guys, for fun." She pouted and followed after her. Edd smiled at the comment.

"I don't know what crawled up Stella's ass and died, but she really gets on my nerves." Marie grumbled and took Double D's i-pod to hook up to the stereo.

"She is pretty good at her specialty." Edd commended for the bitch.

"It's her specialty, she's supposed to be good at it." Marie countered.

In a different part of the building, Nat, Kevin, Rolf, and Brad were in their study hall. They were, of course, talking about the dreaded practice they had with Sarabella today. "I really hope new Kevin doesn't bring Eddward to practice." Rolf sighed and popped a piece of gum in his mouth not bothering to offer his friends any.

"Wait, new Kevin? I'm being replaced." Old Kevin paled at the same time Nat said, "Why is new Kevin coming to practice?"

"You are not being replaced, just because I said new Kevin doesn't mean you're being replaced, Old Kevin." Rolf laughed, "And Double D invited him."

"What why?" Old Kevin asked

"Um something about video taping Double D dancing." Rolf said.

"I knew that guy was a pervert on the inside." Nat commented with a sly grin. Rolf gave him a confused and slightly ashamed expression.

"You are a pervert Old Nat, you are a pervert. What the hell are you talking about anyway?" Rolf groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Nat glared at the use of 'old' before his name.

"He is so obviously taping him to get off on it later." He concluded and Rolf rolled his eyes. Brad got a look like he just received some kind of revelation and whispered, "Genius." That earned him a hard slap to the head, twice.

"That kid is probably terrified of a fly that comes too close." Rolf said. "Besides, I heard him talking to Nathan about joining the school video or photography club or some shit."

"Whatever, you just have to assume the worst sometimes." Nat grumbled.

"No, no, that gets you into sticky situations. That is how we ended up in Sarabella's sick detention in the first place." Kevin clarified

"We ended up there because these two" Nat pointed at Rolf and Brad, "Who can't sneak worth shit. They are the reason we are stuck there. Speaking of which we are going to be late if we don't leave right now." they all cursed under their breaths while they grabbed their bags.

They sprinted for the dance room and made it just in time to see purple-haired chick dropping to the floor in a painful looking split. All four clutched their family jewels praying Sarabella never makes them do that. Though the song was english, they actually knew what the singer was saying. They had never seen this dancer before, and she no taller than Double D and her purple hair was cut to her ears and she wore black cargo pants and hoodie. Her sneakers squicked as she got back up. Sarabella clapped for the girl.

"Great job, Hippy!" She smiled and the girl nodded and walked to her bag near Sarabella's office. Sarabella sighed and turned to the boys, "Hello, boys, you made it just in time."

"Ha, nice seeing you again Coach Sarabella." Nat greeted.

"Oh, Coach, you got more boys for the team?!" A blonde squealed, they remembered her name was Stacey. "Yay, I didn't think clunky football players were graceful."

"Stacey, sweetie, your statement right there was very redundant. Don't worry though, you'll see that the term clunky football players makes a lot of sense for them." She smiled lovingly at the blonde.

"Shouldn't we be working on our routines for regionals?" Stella interrupted with a sneer. She leaned against the wall the purple-haired girl was sitting near.

"Go work on it in the hall. I have punishments to dish out." Sarabella said impatiently to her least favorite pupil. Stella huffed, for the second time that day, and headed towards the door.

"Oh, hey, Stella," Brad waved at the departing girl. She glared. Brad remembered her because they fucked at one of his parties, in the hall to be exact.

"Fuck you," She snarled and left the room.

"I already did" he added when he was sure she was gone. The girl had a nasty punch. Rolf rolled his eyes, as well as the other two football players. Edd walked in then with Marie following, they laughed at something the players didn't know about. Behind them were Pumpkin, Nathan, and Eddward and Jimmy. Sarabella narrowed her eyes at the guests. She specifically looked at Eddward.

"Oh look more spectors, damn Edd stop attracting people," she continued to glare at Eddward "But you look out of place."

"I assure you I have little desire to be here," he yawned not covering mouth. "I only came to see what the big fuss about him is all about." he said jerking his head towards Edd.

"Oh alrighty then, get that piece of shit off your head before I put it in my husbands bonfire at my house." She pointed at Eddward's beanie and gave glare that the football players sitting against the wall cowered away from. Eddward slowly took off his hat only out of fear that she really would burn it. "Alright, enough small talk stretch. _All _of you," She gave a pointed gaze to the football players. Then came the laughter, then came questions.

"Why do you guys need tos stretch if you're just cleaning?" Eddward grinned, anticipating the answer.

"They wish that they just had to clean." Marie smirked and stretched her legs to the point of a split as she sat on the ground. "Boys, I hear you have to do Goodbye Baby, that was my favorite, lots of girly little twists and turns." She laughed.

"Spidey, shush and stretch. Your split has gotten a little weak, stretch more." Sarabella chidded. Marie nodded and deepened her split. "Well, ladies and penguin, go ahead and stretch and do some yoga or something. You boys are going…" She glowered at the quartet of football players who were not stretching, "Fine you want to pull a muscle or sprain and ankle or some shit, go ahead I don't care! And you boys, just… whatever, watch the boys kill themselves or watch my beauties outside." She sighed and took a few long breaths to calm herself before embarking on yet another session with uncoordinated athletes.

"So, uh, cleaning and shit." Brad tried to say something to teacher in a bad mood.

"Just give up Brad, give it up. They're going to see us making fools of ourselves anyway." Kevin sighed and got up to walk over to the coach. "So, from the top?"

"Well, duh," She rolled her eyes. "All of you, up and over here! One day you will regret not wearing those clothes I suggested." She added clicking the stereo buttons while the four laid flat on their back. "And 1 and 2 and go!"

The music beat began. They did their best to raise their legs but couldn't get it up that far because of their jeans. Like every time they fell out of sync. Hell Nat and Kevin almost didn't even get up. They didn't even get through the first position switch without colliding into each other . Sarabella exploded, "Okay, that's enough take off your pants and put on the pants that I have in my office. Now!"

They grumbled as they walked into her office, they didn't want to wear the pants she had bought for them they were emasculating. She had picked to the tightest and most flamboyant shorts in the entire store. Nat pulled his on first and whimpered at the bright orange shorts that only stopped at his mid-thigh. Kevin sighed at the black shorts of the same length. Rolf's bottom lip poked out at the lavender shorts. Though out of all of them, the pink hip-high shorts of Brad's were the most embarrassing. "Well, they're kinda comfy. No wonder Double D wears them all the time."

"He wears them because he's secure in his homosexuality. I, for one, like jeans, loose t-shirts, and sneakers. God help us if she gets the idea for ankle boots or shit like that." Nat glared at his friend. Kevin punched him in the arm.

"Don't say that so loud!" He whispered harshly. "I really don't want to go out there in front of Eddward or his little crew. Over my dead body!" After a snicker from the door they turned to see Nathan.

"Nice asses, guys, the shorts look great." He laughed with a wiggled eyebrow. Brad look curiously at his ass and Kevin just glared at his friend… friends. Rolf and Nat were doing the same thing.

"Come on, you bunch of pussy-ass homos." He grumbled and stalked into the dance room.

"Hmm, my ass does look pretty good in these things." Rolf commented rubbing one of his cheeks. Nat shook his head, "Please stop doing that."

The three remaining players walked out into the room not looking at the guys. Eddward didn't hold back his barking laughter. He toppled over and clutched his stomach. Pumpkin or small kevin blushed at the sight.

"Huh so this is how it feels," Edd stated from his seated position on the wall

"No, no it's not because you can actually look way better in shorts. Also your legs aren't football muscular which is good because then you would be an ugly dancer." Sarabella said

"Then you wouldn't be on the team."

"Really?" Edd asked looking at his teacher.

"Yeah it just wouldn't look right" she said thinking about it before grimacing

"Hey we are right here," Nat said feeling very offended

"Oh I completely forgot you were there." she said before sighing alright first position." the boys laid on their backs

"Now come now ladies do well this time" Eddward said in between his gasps. Sarabella held back a laugh and instead took more calming breaths. Nat glared daggers and imagined several different ways to strangle Eddward right then. His favorite was stripping off his shorts and using them as a noose. The purple face of imagination Eddward was very interesting and calmed him down a while.

"Come on, let's get back to work." Sarabella took one last breath, "_Now_, 3… 2… 1." She started the music again. The boys got into the position and actually did the proper moves without falling over. Brad and Nat actually got into the full position this time around the boys finally did something right. Sarabella actually looked, even if it was only a sliver, prideful.

An hour later, they made through a quarter of the dance. They were not perfect by any means, barely even good. They still succeeded in doing it properly. Though the boys were a lot more comfortable, they still landed on the floor and looked about ready to pass out, Brad of which did. Eddward still felt that the show was the funniest thing he had ever seen. He laughed especially hard when Brad collapsed.

Sarabella heaved a sigh of relief and looked at her dancers still in the room; Stacey and Hippy were strangely enough sharing a box of Pocky, while Marie and Edd watched the passed out and or worn out boys lean against the mirror. She smiled at them. Her perfect little pupils, the light of her eyes. Her husband never understood why she was so close to the girls, even Hippy and Stella. Not so much Stella in the past couple of months though. Hippy was quiet girl who had a passion for the art of hip hop. She lived and breathed the dance, yet the girl didn't look like the type to listen to or dress at all hip hop. It was her dancing that showed that. Stella was for the longest time, the shining star in dances like pointe, ballet, or creative interpretation. _Was _being the operative word. Stella seemed to get a big head and didn't concentrate on the emotion in doing such classic dance styles, she was determined to make it technical and sharp. No emotion ever shined through the girl anymore. Unlike her bright and adorable twin who didn't do any kind of dance for competitions, she loved to dance. She won title after title in tap, just because of the bright smile that made everything about her glow when she danced. They were her chickadees and her pride and joy.

"Take a break girls and penguin, remember to practice though." She added sternly. "I'll see you all tomorrow, the clunkies wore me out." They laughed. The said boys made no move to defend themselves, just started drifting off into sleep or already knocked out cold in undisturbed slumber.

Double D got up and walked over to his almost sleeping boyfriend, "Kevin, are you alright?"

"No," He huffed in response, "I'm… not… okay… just go on without me, love. Just walk out that door and leave me here to die." He sighed and Edd shook his head and planted a small kiss to Kevin's forehead.

"You won't die," he laughed softly.

On the other side of the room, Eddward lifted his Pumpkin to his feet and adjusted his cap. "So, you didn't get to do that video thing, hm?"

"No," Kevin sighed disappointed.

**To be Continued…**

**Songs Mentioned**

**I am the Best…..2NE1**

**Goodbye Baby…..Miss A **


	7. Chapter 7

**Shop it like it's hawt!**

**Chapter 7**

Sarabella walked over to each of the girls and Edd to plant a kiss on their foreheads. "I love all of you my little chickies! Have a good day, and remember no parties during the week. Practice your solos and the group, that includes duets," She winked at Marie and Edd, "Don't get into trouble, Stacey relay this to Stella, and before I forget get your costumes for regionals. Don't make them flashy though, that's for nationals." She gave another wink but to all of the them. "Oh, and boys you should practice to, especially if you're performing at the basketball game in two weeks." They sighed in response.

"Yes, Ms. Sarabella," Stacey answered and smiled at coach. She and Hippy left together, while Marie was waiting for Double D and Kevin.

"Double D," A certain pale-blonde boy said from the wall and beside Eddward. "I couldn't help but hear that you guys need costumes." He had an interesting glint in his eyes, a glint that spoke of gears turning in his head. Edd nodded and Marie raised a curious eyebrow. "Well, I already said that we're going shopping. So, tomorrow afternoon we're going shopping." Jimmy nodded affirmatively and got up from the floor.

"Uh, you're just inviting yourself to a shopping trip?" Marie frowned.

"Yep, you and Edd have a duet, right? Well, all of us are going. Do you have a car?" He looked at Marie and she slowly shook her head. "Well, good we'll take my BMW." Marie's mouth dropped and she didn't complain a word more. "That's cool, yes? Good, tomorrow" he said walking off with Eddward to his car.

…

Double D was grabbing the last of his things for school when Jimmy slide beside him. "So?" he started, his eyes glinting "You ready?" he asked jingling his keys.

"Why of course Jimmy." he said closing his locker. Edd pulled out his phone "Just let me notify Marie that we are leaving."

"Don't worry about it I'm already here," Marie walked up behind them "Well c'mon let's go I have the family credit card" she quickly pulled the piece of plastic out of her back pocket. She deposited the card back as the trio made their way to the Jimmy's blue BMW.

Nat looked over at Kevin who was standing next to him wearing black sunglasses and his usual red cap. "Why are you wearing sunglasses it's overcast?" Nat asked.

"I walked out of my bathroom last night after taking a shower, slipped and my face fell on my door knob." He answered quickly and glared behind the shades when Nat laughed. "So, why are we staring at my boyfriend, the Kanker, and Jimmy?"

"We are going to the mall." Nat answered as if he should have already guessed. Nat planned to go to the mall and watch and not totally stalk Double D. "This is a golden opportunity to see what his sexy outfit will be and we can take pictures." he suggested wiggling his eyebrows

"Man I don't know." Kevin scratched the back of his neck "We would be ditching both football and dance practice and I don't think either coach would appreciate that"

"Dude," he said placing his hands on Kevin's shoulders, "Dude, think about it. Double D trying on outfits that must be more revealing than his normal clothes." he smiled when Kevin's eye glazed over at the thought "Now come on isn't it worth it?" his buddy nodded in agreement.

Edd watched as the scenery passed by. They were no longer in Peach Creek, Jimmy wouldn't say what mall they were going to but he had an idea. It was probably Applebrook Wood Mall. That mall was his favorite for many reasons. The main one was he could shop without the worry of one of his classmates seeing him.

"So Edd what were you thinking for our costumes?" Marie asked from the front seat looking at him through the window.

"Well I liked what Jimmy described so many something similar just a different color scheme. Since in duets you have to look like one another," he answered "I'm not so sure about the group one though."

"Well, let's start with you guys." Jimmy walked straight ahead and into a store that from the outside looked more like a drag shop with a halloween theme. Jimmy brushed off their complaints with, "I know what I'm doing." After a brief hello to the pink-haired cashier guy, he went for the opposite side of shop and Edd and Marie stared at the wall of costumes and other items. Bow, ribbons, sequins, leather, color, feathers, and more decorated the wall. Jimmy just stared critically at each item in deep thought holding his chin. After five minutes, he took something off the shelf and threw it at Marie, "Take these, put them on, and don't complain."

She nodded and went to the back.

Jimmy turned back to the wall of rainbow vomit and another five minutes passed before he took another set and threw them at Double D, "Same goes for you shortcake."

Edd nodded and went to the back as well. After he left Marie came out and Jimmy gave the outfit a scrutinizing look. She had on tight black leggings, the leggings had a small only barely noticeable design of lace flowers. The top cut off just at her belly button, and was also black with the same barely noticeable design except the top was leather, unlike the cotton leggings. The only color on the outfit was medium sized blue bow on her bosom. On her feet special heels for the dancing type; Marie feared the dancing they were used for was dirty and… not for professional dancers like herself. Jimmy nodded "You look nice."

Edd cleared his throat and the two turned. There he was in a pair of black thigh high boots. He was in a short white shorts, white spaghetti strap tank top, a black waist belt, on his behind was a perfectly tied bow with ribbons coming down. Jimmy assessed him for a moment before walking away, then he came back. He handed Edd a silver fabric. "Put it on" Jimmy stated. Edd blushed as he slid a silver garter up his right leg to rest on his upper right thigh.

"You two look perfect like yin and yang." Jimmy praised "I did a fantastic job. Alright now strip, I'm going to pay for these and then onto more shopping" he said excitedly clapping his hands uncharacteristically.

"Road trip!" Nat laughed pressing on the gas and Kevin grumbled about being in a car accident because of his dumbass friend. "At first I was afraid; I was petrified; Kept thinkin' I could never live!" Nat sang and Kevin had the overwhelming urge to smack his head so hard against the window until he was knocked out. "And I'll ll survive; I will survive!"

"Shut up!" Kevin yelled and punched his friend in the arm causing the car to swerve. Nat saved it and laughed.

"Oh there's the mall, this is going to be fun." Nat bounced in his seat anticipating the hours of stalk- watching Double D.

"Uh, Nat, I don't see a BMW." Kevin stated looking around the parking lot of Peach Creek County Mall. There wasn't a sign of the blue BMW. Nat brushed him off, "He could've taken a different car, Kev."

"Right," Kevin rolled his eyes and they walked into the store. For hours the two scoured the mall looking for their raven-haired beauty, but found known. No Marie, no Jimmy, and especially no Double D. "I told you, dumbass."

"Now, what?" Nat sighed and his head fell in his hands. The friends were sitting on the edge of a fountain that had a brown bottom due to all the pennies, and of course the stray silver coin or green dollar.

"Nat, Kevin, hi boys," A voice from behind them hollered. They knew when they turned around they would see that eccentric, strange science teacher. "Have you done the homework?" She asked rushing up next to them with Ms. Wilson and Jacques in tow. The boys stared wide-eyed at their usually straight-laced _looking_ teacher. Today she wasn't, she wore a t-shirt and jeans; but the bags she held had strange characters on them, feminine looking animations clutching each other so close there was no way to not qualify the characters as amorous and the name on the bag, _Fluffy Fujoshi's_. That wasn't the icing on the cake though, that would be the fact that the characters looked male, both. They stared from the bag to the teacher in quick glances in utter confusion and fear. "Uh, hi Ms. Ripley." They said in unison.

"What are we chopped liver?" Jacques interjected.

"Hi, Mr. B and Ms. Wilson," Nat answered. "You wouldn't have happened to see Edd around here, huh?"

"Nope, and you didn't answer my question." Ripley replied.

"Oh, working on it Ripley." Kevin said nervously smiling. She nodded but frowned at their procrastination "So," He tried to change the subject, "What's in the bags?" Will regret that statement in… three… two…

"Yaoi," She grinned.

"Helena we don't just casually talk about yaoi to our students." Wilson chastised. Helena rolled her eyes and turned back to the boys.

"What's yaoi?" Nat asked.

"In PG terms, boy's love, and in the uncut terms, hot and amazing sexual relationships between men." Her grin turned strange and both Nat and Kevin gulped. They didn't really care about what yaoi was, but learning from a teacher was terrifying. Learning that that teacher was so obviously a fan of such things, made it horrifying. Each boy's stomach dropped and they wanted to run away. Never did they think their short, brunette, glasses-wearing teacher was into something like this. This information was enough to never look her in the eyes again.

"Helena!" Ms. Wilson yelled and her hands came to her face in an exasperated gesture. "Great, this is the only mall in the tri-state area with a Yaoi Corner deluxe store! We can't come back for weeks now!"

"Don't be silly, Taylor, they're just my little toys." Wilson shook her head.

"Well, you learn something new everyday." Kevin laughed dryly. "It was nice talking to you guys." walking away slowly with Nat

"But," Nat said stopping, "Have you by any chance seen Jimmy, Marie or Edd anywhere?" He asked just praying in his head that they have.

"Oh no I haven't," Ms. Riley said tapping her chin "In fact I've never seen either of them ever shop here. Oh well there are plenty of other malls." then she noticed their sudden change in demeanor "Oh c'mon don't look so crestfallen I bet you'll see them eventually." she smiled then the teachers began to walk away talking about god knows what.

"Well this was a bust," Kevin sat on a bench he placed his head in his hands and groaned in frustration. "Wanna get a beer?"

"Sure, my brother should have some in the fridge at my house." Nat nodded and the two headed for the car again, and again were stopped by a voice calling after them, "Nathan, Kevin, over here!"

Naz was in the food court slurping a milkshake from Shakers, and accompanied by… Nathan? The boys looked confusedly between the two but approached the duo, "What's up Naz? I didn't know you two were friends." Kevin greeted.

"We just met each other in Macy's." Naz smiled. "I suggested we get milkshakes. I got peanut-butter."

"I thought you were on a green diet for the football season?" Nat said unkindly, the 'I suggested we get milkshakes' got him in a grumpy mood.

"I can have one milkshake, Nat_ty_." She glared and called him by his least favorite nickname. "What are you guys doing here, are you trying to get Nat a boyfriend Kevin? He needs one, he's been rather snippy lately."

"Nope, we went to the wrong mall." Nat sighed. Kevin glowered at his friend, but just got up to get them milkshakes. It's not as good as their original drink option.

"Really, well, what were you planning?" Nathan questioned Nat and sipping nonchalantly his own milkshake. Nat watched the barely visible shake be sucked up the straw by Nathan. After watching the display he went back the conversation at hand. Should he even tell Nathan that he was technically, kind of sort of, maybe stalk Edd.

"We just wanted to go to this other mall to find this store." Nat shrugged. "You can't really find it everywhere." Nathan nodded and took another sip.

"What store?" He pursued. Nat scrambled internally to find some kind of name and found one.

"Uh, Fluffy Fujoshi," Nat blurted and regretted it. Did he really just blurt out the name of his teacher's yaoi shop. The name didn't even sound manly. What an idiot. He felt like a dumbass and it only got worse when Nathan started laughing with red cheeks, and Naz smiled and giggled.

"They have that store here, if you really want to refill your yaoi collection." Nathan teased.

"I lied, I don't…"

"No, no, I'm glad that you're secure enough to admit that you're a fan." Nathan continued to laugh only taking breaths between words. Kevin came back and handed Nat a strawberry shake, Nat's favorite. "Kevin you guys must be really close to shop for yaoi together." Kevin froze and looked at Nat with a mixture between confusion and murder.

"What did you say?" He mumbled angrily.

"I-I-I might've said that we were looking for Fluffy Fujoshi." Nat sank in his chair and absently drank his shake.

"We weren't! That is the excuse you use?! You dumbass! We weren't even looking for a store!" Kevin fumed and almost threw his chocolate shake if it weren't for Nathan grabbing it before Kevin clenched his fist around it. "We were planning on stalking my boyfriend! And yes, that sounds manlier than shopping at a yaoi shop where we just saw our science teacher shopping."

"Really, that's creepy." Nazz crinkled her nose and sipped her milkshake.

"It's not creepy I swear." Nat said looking at her, "It made perfect sense because we were trying to see him try on costumes for dance team." then he thought for a moment "Yeah that does sound a little creepy, only a little though." Nazz rolled her eyes. "Kevin, man, can we just go get drunk on beer?" Nat asked

"Dude I was for that earlier, we haven't left to go yet," he said standing up "It was nice seeing you Nazz. Nat c'mon" Kevin walked towards the entrance Nat said nothing and followed.

"Um Nazz can I ask you something?" Nathan asked looking towards the cheerleader as she sipped her milkshake,

"Sure dude," she said giving him her full attention.

"Well I've been wondering why are those two borderline obsessed with Double D?"

"Well you see, that's a good question. I think that they've always been like that." she said "I mean not always; Kevin's always liked Double D and Nat only started when he was in the seventh grade right after Kevin started to date him"

…

Jimmy parked his car in front of Edd's house. "Well I'm not going to lie that was the best shopping trip ever." Jimmy said the car was full of shopping bags many containing shoes, dance clothes, or random accessories.

"I must agree," Edd agreed "I haven't shopped this much since Marie and Sarabella took me." he smiled at Marie who was asleep in the front seat. He climbed out to help Jimmy sort through the bags.

"We must do this again, not of this scale but still,"Jimmy said once they were finished. Edd smiled at him his hands filled with bags. Jimmy returned the gesture before getting back in the car, he waited there until Edd was inside his house. "Hey Marie, time to wake up I need to take you home." she groaned in protest as he threw the car into drive.

…..

Edd was sitting in the floor sorting out what would go where when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey babe," he heard Nat start.

"Um Nat?" he asked hesitantly.

"Shh, shh, don't speak look I know about the sexual tension between us and I just wanted to make it clear." he said in what he must of thought was seductive voice but was really slurred.

"Um Nat, are you drunk?" he asked even though he knows the answer.

"Of course," he hissed, "Now stop interrupting. Now I know that you are sexually attracted to me." Edd had no doubt in his mind that Nat had just pointed to himself. "And I just wanted to state, that I would like to fuck you as well. In fact even more so than ever." he paused for a moment "So when do you wanna do it? I'm good whenever."

"Nathan," Edd started, "I apologize but I must decline your offer because I don't know if you are aware but I'm in a committed relationship."

"I know," he said before trying to be seductive "We don't have to tell Kevin"

"Nathan, I am going to hang up now call when you are sober." he said ending the call without waiting for a response. He was about to put the phone down when it rang again, he just hit the ignore button then silenced his phone. "I swear people say the weirdest thing when they are drunk." Edd said to himself.

He sighed and went back to sorting. It was a great little distraction, and he didn't even notice another hour go by. He did notice, when a knock came at the door and looked at the clock. It was now twelve. His eyebrows knit together in confusion and got up to answer the door. He opened the door to find a teal-haired football player leaning against the door frame. He didn't look like a drunk by a bottle or the smell of vomit or booze. He had red-rimmed eyes and was slightly paler. He swayed slightly when he stood up straighter, "Why did you churn your pone off? I wanted to talk." He slurred and pushed past him and into the house. "You know that I'm sick and tired of waiting. I've slept with guys and girls, more and more, but I still can't stop thinking about you. I'm just fucking some guy and then I see you under me. I flirt my ass off with some chick and I imagine you laughing at my stupid joke and blushing at my negative comments. I have tried, Double D, I have tried so hard to find someone else. I tried dating Naz, I tried dating Jimmy the small one, that was not my shining moment. I've tried to give up on you, but I _can't_. I just can't! I sound like a fucking pop song! I don't care!" He lunged for Double D and planted a kiss on those lips. He held Double D close, but not too forceful. As if holding something precious. He kissed him, despite his intoxication, gently. It was Nat trying to prove something to Double D. He wanted Double D to see how much he has tried, how much he has cared. He wanted Edd to feel how much he… cared about him. For years he has seen Double D with Kevin, and they were always a nice couple before that one time Double D took off his hat. His face framed by black hair reaching his shoulders, and red cheeks from the constant compliments. Nat melted that day, ever since no one could take his place.

He deepened the kiss and being as gentle as he could. He wanted to ravish the small boy, but he wanted the boy to see him more. His breath still smelled of beer but his lips moved gently with Double D's who didn't even realize he was kissing him back until their tongues met. He had never heard something so deep from Nat before. How long has he felt this way? Should he stop Nat? Could he even stop Nat? Did he even want to? He whimpered when Nat nibbled on his bottom lip. He was being pressed against a wall and being fully supported by the other boy. He didn't even think that he could support himself at this point. Nat moved slowly down Double D's neck leaving a trail of featherlight kisses. Double D found his voice, "How long? Since Saturday's practice?" He asked. Nat snorted still sucking on Edd's neck and collarbone.

"Since the seventh grade," He answered moving to Edd's ear. He gave the lobe one soft kiss before pulling back and looking at Edd. "Seventh grade it was a crush, I wanted you. Eighth grade was an infatuation, I wanted to have you. Ninth grade was official, I needed you. Tenth was when I realized that I care about you. Now, I'm going to sound like a goddamn high school heart throb teenager, but I want to be with you Edd, I don't think I can go another year without you. I need you by my side as a friend, a lover, my confident, and my other half. My soul mate," He placed another kiss on Edd's lips preventing him from speaking. Though he wouldn't be able to any way. He had never heard anyone say that to him. He and Kevin just blended together like the ingredients for chocolate cake. Kevin never had to prove and announce his love, he and Edd just ended up together. Had Kevin ever called him his soul mate or other half? Someone more than a childhood lover?

Nat went back to nibbling and sucking on Edd's earlobe. Edd wanted to stop him, but he was now completely immobile. From the words to the kissing to everything. It felt wrong, more than wrong. Except he could push Nat away, his brain wanted to. His body refused. He felt his heart swell. He had to do something. "I understand, Nathan, but Kevin is your _best_ friend." He proposed.

"I know," Nat stopped and pressed his forehead against the wall behind Edd. "Why, how did he do it? I wish you could see." Edd felt hot and salty water well in his eyes. His heart growing even larger.

"I'm sorry, Nat," He put an arm around Nat.

"One day, Edd," He whispered and moved away. "I'll go, have a good night." He made for the door but Edd stopped him.

"Wait, you can't drive drunk." He reminded and tugged on his arm. "Just sleep here, tomorrow is Friday. We have a half-day. You can just stay here." Nat gave a bit of a goofy smile and nodded. He moved towards the living room and plopped on the couch.

"Do I have a chance, Edd?" He asked softly eyes closed.

Edd didn't answer. He didn't know if he could. If he'd be honest would questionable. If he were honest he'd hurt someone and he didn't want to hurt anyone. He turned back to Nat, intending to change the subject only to find a sleeping Nat. He smiled and draped a quilt from behind the couch over him.

"I don't know, Nat," He said to the sleeping boy.

**To be Continued….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Nat woke up. He was very confused at first when looking around the room, at first he thought that he had passed out at Kevin's and he was not kicking him out yelling, "Go to your own house and pass out, you freeloader!" It wasn't Kevin's though.

Then he remembered, soft lips, silky hair, rosy cheeks and it wasn't a dream. It was real. He smiled and then frowned. Great, now everythings going to be awkward. Except he wanted Edd to know, but he didn't. It was very confusing. He just wished that he wasn't so attached to Edd, that he didn't feel complete without Edd. Dammit, he could really write down his thoughts and sell them to Shakira or Selena Gomez or something. He sighed and got up, he suddenly felt the need to piss and searched for a bathroom. He settled for the one upstairs. He stepped as lightly as someone who really needed to pee could step.

He made it to the bathroom and relieved himself. Nat was wiping his hands when he heard something. It sounded like crying at first, until he stepped into the hall and heard a sound more erotic than sad. He creeped closer to Edd's bedroom, he had only been there once but he remembered. The door wasn't quite closed and he imagined that he looked like a ninja or samurai, even had a sexier version of the Mission Impossible theme song in his head.

He peeked in and almost gasped. There was his raven haired angel lying on his bed attempting to pleasure himself. Fingers and hands desperately trying to relieve the tension building within him. Nat bit his lip trying not to release a groan that threatened to escape. He couldn't just watch though, instead he walked into the room and towards his desperate little angel. He took Edd by the shoulders and kissed him, this time forcefully. Edd responded fervently and wrapping his arms around him. "Do you want me to help?" Nat purred. Edd whimpered and nodded his head vigorously. Nat chuckled and captured those pink lips again.

They became entangled in limbs and Nat pulled Double D's shirt over his head. Edd worked on Nat's pants. 'So much for loyalty to friends,' Nat mused, but his sex drive was overpowering his rational thoughts. He moved again down Double Ds throat and biting occasionally at the exposed skin. He went further down Edd's chest stopping temporarily to toy with his cute pink nipples. He licked his way down to Edd's navel, he dipped his tongue in and was rewarded with a mewl.

He smirked before lifting up to get a good view of _his _angel's body. Double D was a flushed mess, his skin glowing in the moonlight. His hair fanning out to create a halo around him. He smirked when he looked at Edd's member. "It's so small and cute like you" he said flicking it. He threw both of Edd's legs over his shoulder and without hesitation engulfed all of him. Nat sucked a couple times while Edd moans got louder.

"It's better than I imagined." Nat purred giving one last lick before dipping down again to look at Edd's pink hole. Nat licked his lips how many times had he dreamed of this and now it was happening. Without another thought he plunged his tongue into Edd. This gave another satisfactory moan from Edd 'Fuck this is so good.' he thought swirling his tongue around 'So fucking good, I think I'm gonna cum from this alone.' he continued until he heard a buzzing noise.

Edd snapped out of his trance, he quickly realized what was happening. He quickly pulled himself away from Nat. He jumped off the bed, snatching his phone off his desk as he went.

"Hello," he said shakingly picking up a shirt to cover himself from Nat.

"Oh hey babe, I just got over a hangover I was wondering if I could come over and we could just hang." Kevin voice rang, Edd's gaze immediately dropped to the floor tears gathering.

"Well um could you give a couple hours I need to finish cleaning," Edd didn't wait for a response before hanging up. He looked at the black screen for a moment.

"Edd," Nat got off the bed to stand in front of the small boy. Edd turned away and the tears threatened to fall. Nat sighed and gave some thought to what he'd do next. He turned and walk out of the room. He didn't stop and sit back on the couch, he just walked out of the house.

…

Rolf was getting ready for his favorite program on Thursday night. He had on his comfy blue pajama pants and no shirt. He had popped popcorn and was currently drizzling his special sauce on the popped starch. He already had his pepsi poured into his favorite pepsi-drinking glass, a blue plastic cup with bugs bunny on it. He smiled as he carried the bowl and cup to the living room and he sunk in his favorite chair, with his favorite and fluffy blanket.

Out of all the days of the week it was Thursday. His parents worked late, he had no practice. He usually didn't have homework. Above all else, it was the reruns of Secret LIfe of the American Teenager. It was his dirty little secret and he knew good and well, that he'd be ridiculed for it. Rolf still made the popcorn, pour the pepsi, sit comfortably and enjoy the drama.

"No, no, no, goddammit Amy! You don't just say that… he fucking loves you! If you didn't want to deal with him then you shouldn't have fucked him!" He argued at an episode he had already seen about four times, but still held the same amount of animosity. He stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth and washed it down with pepsi grumbling about the teen on TV. He was about to yell more profanities at the TV couple, but stopped when he heard footsteps outside. He changed the channel to a football game and started yelling about a fictitious pass, "Ah, fuck!" He yelled his heart beating faster than a rabbit foot.

He looked to the door expecting the knock soon to come, but only saw the teal-haired teen walk straight in with the sappiest expression on his face. Rolf narrowed his eyes curiously, "Hey Nat, what's up? What reason do you have for walking into my house like you own it?"

"Fuck off," Nat grumbled and grabbed the glass in Rolf's hand. He took a gulp and grimaced, "This is fucking pepsi, old people drink pepsi, where's your beer?" He snapped.

"You know normal people don't insult their friend's in their friend's homes." Rolf stated and glared at the back of Nat's head heading into the kitchen. Nat came back into the living room with can of beer and sat next to Rolf. Rolf was shocked that Nat was upset and he didn't go to Kevin first. For the many years he had known Nat, Kevin was always there as the ear for Nat's problems and vise-versa for Kevin. Rolf had never been the one those two would come to when in need of someone to talk to. "So, what's up?" He asked casually muting the TV.

"I…" He trailed off as if not sure to say anything, "You're one of my closest friends right?"

"Yeah, I'd like to think so." Rolf nodded offering popcorn to Nat, which he took eagerly.

"Okay, do you remember when Kevin and Double D became public with their relationship?" Rolf nodded and already knew where this conversation was going. He sighed quietly expecting a heavy confession, "Alright, alright, I might've been harboring a crush on Edd."

"Oh, my gosh! Nathan Goldberg, how scandalous I would have never known!" Rolf said sarcastically with a mocking expression. Nat glared and huffed. "The only people who don't at least suspect, are the new kids and the couple in question."

"Tonight, Kevin and I drank some beer and shit at his house. I got drunk and I was driving home and called Double D. I really can't remember the details, I just remember calling him back three times and getting to house. Long story short, I made out with him. He was his usually sweet and adorable self and let me crash on his couch. Early morning came and I almost had sex with him and would've if Kevin hadn't called." Nat confessed and ended his story with a loud breath. Rolf choked on a piece of popcorn at the word sex. He coughed for a straight minute before looking up with a shocked look at his friend since kindergarten.

"You almost fucked your best friends boyfriend?!" He shouted. Nat flinched and Rolf realized he was looking at it wrong. If it were anyone else dating Edd, Nat would've fucked Double D senseless in the eighth grade without thinking twice. The fact that Double D was claimed by Kevin of all people, was a huge deal. Nat couldn't do something like that with Double D normally and not feel at least a little guilty. Rolf softened his expression and tone, "_You_ need to tell Kevin."

Nat blanched and turned terrified eyes on Rolf.

"I can't…"

"You don't have a choice. You were the attacker Nat, you were the snake offering Eve the apple, you were the prostitute on the corner luring the weak willed and married man. Don't do that to Double D if you care about him so much." Rolf looked Nat in the eyes sternly and didn't turn away. Nat was the one to break the eye contact. He looked away and blushed. He couldn't do that to his best friend, but Rolf had a point. It wasn't Double D's fault. It was all him, the attacker, the snake, the whore. He was to blame and he had to let Kevin know that.

"Dude, I," Nat paused for a second. "Huh shit man. I don't think, I mean I need to tell him," he put his face in his hands there was a mumbled "Fuck" he breathed.

"You made your bed, lay in it." Rolf laughed good-naturedly, "Like the dirty little whore you are."

"Not funny,"

"Then don't do stupid shit, Nathan Goldberg." Rolf rolled his eyes and took a sip of his pepsi.

Nat looked over at his friend since they were tikes and shook his head. "Rolf, what were you doing before I walked in?" Rolf blinked.

"Watching football," He shrugged and stuffed another handful of popcorn in his mouth. The two sat in silence watching the rerun football game and shared the popcorn with Rolf's special popcorn sauce. 'Supposed to be SLAT time popcorn, but asshole had to have love-life issues,' Rolf grumbled in his head.

The players looked as though they were watching the game, Rolf was probably still grumbling in his head about his Thursday night being ruined while Nat just wallowed in his own self-pity. They were distracted upon hearing the front door opening uninvited for the second time that night. Rolf groaned and didn't even care who it was. Nat looked to find none other than Brad, Naz, small Kevin, Eddward, and small Nat. "What the holy fuck are you guys doing here!?" Rolf demanded from his bundle of blankets.

"We got bored, Naz and Nat were at the mall when me, Kevin, and Eddward stopped by. We were just hanging out then the mall closed, so I got some thirty year old perve to get us a twelve pack of beer." Brad explained with a shrug. Naz glared and shook her head.

"I was the one who risked my purity and life for the twelve pack." She declared.

"You are the farthest thing from pure Naz, the only person who could counter your own impurity would be Sarah." Nat corrected but lunged for one of the cans Brad got out of the cardboard box.

"So, you guys just decided to throw a mini-party at my house." Rolf grumbled and crossed his arms with a prominent pout. "Listen, you guys can go to someone elses house, but I _had_ plans. I wanted to have Rolf-time but Nat shows up with his problems and now you guys show up for now particular fucking reason! I want to watch my TV with my popcorn and wash it down with my pepsi! Is that too much to ask?!" He erupted and everyone either wanted to laugh or back away slowly. Brad stepped forward with a can of beer and held it out to his friend.

"Rolf,"

"Yeah?" Rolf snarled.

"Have a beer." Brad said understandingly with a small smile playing on his lips. Rolf cocked his head inquiringly. "Why?" He asked.

"Because you get cranky when you're sober." Rolf rolled his eyes but yanked the can from Brad and popped it opening taking a swig. "Better?"

"_Better_," Rolf sat back in his seat with a blissful expression. Naz giggled and took a beer from Brad who handed them out. Kevin shook his head, but Nathan being uncharacteristic took one from the blonde male. Taking a deep breath he tore open the lid and gulped down as much as he could. He coughed not to long after choking on the beer.

"Woah dude don't gulp it down." Brad chastised "You're still a noob to this." he clapped the small Nat on the back. The seven friends drank their prefered drinks, Rolf only drank one but was considerably calmer after the alcohol. Naz and Kevin talked about an english essay they had to do in Ms. Wilson's class, but soon faded to other unimportant topics when Naz started slurring about the color blue. Eddward and Brad took to arguing about random subjects and eventual took to equally random competitions; arm wrestling, drinking, sandwich eating, etc. Rolf, though calm, still brooded over the fact that he was missing his show. Nat and Nathan made great conversation, at least for two borderline to full-out drunks.

Like the single gunshot heard in the Civil War, Naz's show of chugging an entire bottle of vodka turned the small drunken soiree into an insane party. Eddward was slammed and had Kevin pinned against the wall fucking him through their pants. Brad was trying to recite the ABC's backwards to prove a point to Rolf who was enjoying the idiocy of his friends.

"You know," Nat said leaning over the small boy "We," he said pointing between them "Should fuck like there's not tomorrow." The smaller Nat just nodded his head to drunk to speak "C'mon Rolf has a spare room." he picked the smaller boy up bridal style. They were barely up the stairs before small Nathan switched so he had his legs around the other's waist while they mashed their tongues together.

Nat fumbled for a bit with the door before just kicking it in. Throwing the poor small boy onto the bed, he practically ripped all of his clothes off. "You my sweet angel," he purred not noticing the small boy morph into Double D stumbling to climb on top of the boy, "Are going to get it good,"

Nathan shivered at the intensity that glowed in the larger one's eye, he gulped. "Be gentle it's been a while," he breathed out as the other nipped down his neck before pulling away.

"Jou have too many cloves on." Nat slurred tugging at the shirt until all the buttons came off. He hesitated for a moment looking over the exposed torso and panting boy. 'Pfft real Double D isth so much betta.' he thought a little disappointed. He took one of Nat's dusty pink nipples into his mouth and expertly sucked trying to drown out the smaller one's sounds. 'Double D's nipples are rosy and cute and his moavs are hella sexier.' he thought after switching to the other one his hand trailing down 'I just wanna get this over with now, fuck I'm so pent up.' he dry hump the smaller one's legs. Then realized something 'Fuck am I going soft?' he thought a bit panicked. 'Crap I can't, I really can't,' he thought pulling entirely from Nathan.

"What's wrong? Why did dyou shtop?" he asked slurred grinning a little.

"I can't I just," Nat started turning away from the small boy. "I'm so close to getting him and I was about to throw that away with another meaningless fuck." he placed his face in his cupped hands, he did a couple breathing exercises "That's it I need to do it," he said walking out of the room and unnoticed out of the house "I need to tell him now." he said to himself as he stood in front of Edd's door. "I won't take no as an answer, he will be mine damnit." he knocked loud enough he was sure the people in the trailer park heard him and he just knocked. He wasn't going to stop until his angel came to him.

Suddenly the door swung open but it wasn't who he wanted "Nat the fuck are you doing it's 2 in the morning." Kevin glared at him.

"I c-ca… oh, shit! You're not supposed to be here at 2 in the morning! That's pretty damn late!" He stammered and pushed past Kevin again into the house. "Edd is probably really tired." He put two fingers to his lips to emphasize the point.

"Dude, this is my house. Why were you going to Double D's at 2 anyway?" Kevin asked still glaring.

"Oh," Nat's mouth made a humorous O from the word, "Well, I have a confession to make, Father Kevin." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I'm not your priest."

"Okay whatever, my confession is that I tried and almost succeeded in molesting your boyfriend." Nat blurted with drunken apathy. Kevin stared blankly at his best friend for a second.

"You do that on a regular basis." He said, the memory of the locker room popping in his head. Nat paused and nodded.

"No, this time, I went to his house and made out with him. I had the guy prepared for full on ass full of Nat time. I mean, this close," He showed Kevin his forefinger and thumb pinching together, "I was this close to fucking your boyfriend senseless." This time during the pause, Kevin's face grew dark. He glared at his 'friend' and his lips upturned into a snarl. Nat gulped and opened his mouth again to talk but was punched in his jaw which had him on the ground staring up at the ceiling. "I deserved that."

He felt a sneakered foot slam into his stomach and he grunted feeling the air leaving his lungs. He was on all fours gasping for air. Only a heartbeat later did he feel something come down on his back forcing him to the ground. "Motherfucker!" Another blow to Nat's back. "Bitch!" A hard kick to the side which turned him over on his sore, bruising back. "Asshole!" A foot slamming into his prized family jewels. "Disrespecting!" Kevin straddled Nat and landed several punches to the football player's face. Nat felt like he was on the verge of blacking out but refused to stop Kevin, Kevin was his best friend.

"Kevin, dear lord stop!" Edd yelled grabbing Kevin's fist trying to stop it to the best of his ability. Kevin landed another punch despite the efforts by Edd. He did however stop when he saw blood cover his hand and his friend's face. Blood ran down from Nat's nose like a faucet and deep dark bruise appeared under both eyes. The right eye already was swollen shut, while his lip was the size of a cotton ball. Kevin looked behind him to see tears streaming down Edd's face. He felt a pang of guilt at Edd's reaction.

"Fuck, Edd." he said getting off of Nat. He cupped Edd's cheeks in his hands. "C'mon babe stop crying, I can't stand it when you cry." Kevin captured his lips gently. His head snapped over to Nat when the poor guy groaned trying to get to his feet, Kevin was about to make sure he stayed out when Edd grabbed him again.

"Kevin,please," he begged,"Please just stop," he let go of Kevin to check on Nat, "We need to talk about this," he checked Nat over for anything serious, "First I should go bandage and give him some ice for swelling." Double D was about to get up when Nat grabbed his hand, smiled as much as his swollen face would allow and mouthed 'My angel'. He smiled back before getting his hand. His feet padded lightly as he left to get his first aid kit.

It took Edd only a second, but for that one second Kevin glared. He didn't understand at first what Nat had mouthed. That strangled smile and those mouthed words and it hit him. Nat was his best friend. In kindergarten he was the one with the bright ideas about taking candy from the shops and selling them for twenty five cents, yeah and he always says he doesn't get along with Eddy, he was the troublemaker throwing erasers at teachers and blaming it on their current prey. He was the one who pinched Sarah and Naz's arms because they had something worse than cooties, he called it 'slutitis' a word picked up from his dad. He was the one who not only supported his and Double D's friendship in the fifth grade, but pushed, quite literally, them together as a couple in the sixth grade. He was the rock that Kevin leaned on when Edd was busy. He was the dirty mind, making Kevin laugh when a teacher said a questionable statement. He was the reason Kevin was a football player, he was the reason why Ms. Ripley liked Kevin so much, he was the reason why he was who he was. But only seconds ago, Kevin felt betrayed.

Only seconds ago, Kevin saw on those lips, that said Ms. Wilson's boobs were the reason he had an A in english, say to _Kevin's _Edd '_my angel._' Kevin didn't understand what to think. Had he been missing something? That question repeated in his mind as Edd came back and tended to Nat's wounds, while Nat looked at Double D as though the boy was the air he breathed. Kevin couldn't help but let jealousy cloud his mind, that was _his _Double D_, his _lover, _his _better half.

"There that's the best I can do," Edd said as he packed his things, he tried not to blush as Nat cupped his cheek, rubbing it tenderly. "We should relocate to the couch to have a proper conversation." he said pulling away. Kevin didn't move at first, but the pathetic-looking Nat made him roll his eyes and help Double D get him to the couch.

Nat's bandaged face was propped on his hand when he was sat on the couch. Edd sat, at a nice distance, on the couch as well with Kevin sitting in between the two. At first the three sat in silence, Nat holding the bag of frozen peas to his face, Kevin glaring/confusedly looking at the ground, and Edd looking a mixture between guilty and worried. Kevin, with great preparation, spoke first, "How long, Nat?" His voice warning, but quiet.

"I only almost had sex with him earlier this morning." Nat mumbled defensively around the swollen lip.

"Not that," he hissed, "How long," he paused, "Have you had feelings for Edd?" Edd blinked and seemed to have stopped breathing. Nat paused and adjusted the bag of peas before answering.

"Seventh grade," Kevin whipped around and looked at Nat in shock. A week, yeah that's reasonable. A month, okay fine got it. A year, geez. But this… almost four years of harboring feelings for someone? That's huge. He involuntarily slapped the back of Nat's head causing him to wince.

"Why didn't you say anything! I could have done something; helped you out, give you an ass whooping, but you just stayed quiet for five years! Who is that mushy and stupid?!" Kevin hollered. Nat wanted to glare, but his face protested loudly with sore muscles and split eyebrows and lips.

"What the fuck?! You would have killed me and gone to jail with a smile on your face! You almost killed me a few minutes ago! I never said anything because I couldn't do that to you! I admit that it was stupid to not say _something_ but every time I thought about it, I felt like shit! You are my best friend, we're partners in crime! How could I admit to the Bonnie to my Clyde that I liked his boyfriend!?" Nat argued, he regretted yelling so loudly when his face erupted in pain. Kevin and Edd stared at the teal-headed boy and were speechless. Kevin sighed and for once in forever, took his cap off and ran a hand through red locks. He looked at his friend, he wanted to resolve their issues. He'd like to pat him on the back and go drinking together, he'd like to dive into the memories of that afternoon. He still wanted to punch him in the gut.

"So," He started and stuttered still unable to form words, "Why am I Bonnie?" Nat scoffed.

"Fine, your Clyde," Kevin's lip twitched upward. He wanted to laugh, he wanted to grab a kitchen knife and go to jail and be perfectly prepared for the gang initiation. There were many things he wanted, but he couldn't and wouldn't have them all. "Please, don't hate me Kev. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't my friend anymore." Kevin broke.

"I… I…" He took a breath, "Double D, be honest with me. How do you feel about all of this?" Double D's mouth dropped, he wasn't expecting them to ask him that.

He pondered for a few seconds, don't get him wrong he loved Kevin. And he wasn't going spend time winding both of them up. And since he knew that Nat liked him and hell even showed him. "I think, I think if it 's okay with Kevin that, Nat join us as a couple," he said blushing. Both boys heads snapped in his direction, flabbergasted.

"D..D….Edd are you suggesting," Nat and Kevin said in sync.

"That you two share me to stop fighting then yes." he said twiddling with his thumbs before squeaking as Kevin hoisted him into his lap. Edd looked up from behind his bangs before blushing more at the intense passion that glowed in their eyes. "I mean, as long as it's okay with you guys."

"Yeah you okay with this Kevin?" Nat asked hoping with all his heart that he was.

"Well if Double D wants it who am I to deny him," Kevin said grabbing the small boys chin to plant a kiss. Nat scooted closer, Double D felt his breath on his neck it was a very familiar feeling of what occurred in the locker room., and as soon as Kevin pulled back he swooped in grabbing the back of Edd's head tangling his fingers in the long strands. He poured all the love he had into the kiss, leaving Edd panting.

"Well then we should celebrate this little development upstairs," Nat said plucking Edd from Kevin's lap. He started to ravish Edd's neck leaving marks and squeezing his ass.

"Wait Nat," Edd said pushing the boy away feeling bad as Nat looked rejected, "You are still hurt another time okay, but you can join us in bed for cuddles." he suggested, Nat beamed at this.

**To be Continued….. So much feels! Damn it Hannah this too? Yeah, deal with it shouldn't have shared the story if you didn't want me hijacking the disclaimer and A/N mwahahahahahahahahahhahah. Shut up we have another chapter to do.**


	9. Chapter 9

**We altered more things. Yeah we changed Ed's sister. Spoiler.**

**Chapter 9:**

Edd woke up nice and content. He was embraced between two hard bodies. Two pairs of arms holding him as though he was a treasure. He smiled nuzzling into Kevin's chest. He was happy until he realized 'I have to pee' he thought, then realized the trouble. When it was only Kevin he could get out easily but he was trapped. He tried wiggling out but that resulted with him getting held tighter. "C'mon I have to pee," he whined cutely.

Kevin opened his eyes, before grabbing, tightening his grip and rolling them over. "Go but come right back." Edd quickly climbed off of him and speed walked to the bathroom. He let out a sigh of relief as he let it go. He washed his hands thoroughly before walking back to bed. He had barely placed his knee on the bed before he was placed back in his spot. Nat held tightly around Edd's shoulders while Kevin wrapped his arms around his waist.

The three were almost asleep again until being rudely awaken by a loud noise. It was "I'm sexy and I know it" blasting from a cell phone that had fallen on the floor. Kevin couldn't hold back his laughter as Nat lunged for the phone and answered, "What?!" A moments pause.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry mom," He flinched and Kevin and Double D could hear the woman yelling through the phone, "Mom, I'm sorry, I lost track of time and decided to crash at Kev's place."

Kevin's eyes squeezed shut and his face reddened at his attempts to not laugh out loud. "What mom! Why, why would you say that?! I know I have to pick up dad's dry cleaning, can't Bob do that? I'm a busy guy." More yelling, "Alright, alright, I'll do it after school." Kevin got an evil grin.

"Nathan Goldberg! Get back here I ache for you! I need you inside!" He hollered and laughed when he heard the answering scream that he and Edd could hear, "_I knew it! I knew you were too close with that ginger kid! He's a bad influence Natty!"_

"Mom he was joking! I'm letting you go!" He hung up and Kevin did not hold back his booming laughter. Nat punched Kevin in the arm, "Why would you do that?! You know she's bat-shit crazy! She already hates you!"

"Why do you have that ringtone for your mother?" Edd asked grinning.

"It's just my ringtone in general, I don't have one for her." Nat defended.

"You should hear the one he has for Rolf and Brad." Kevin laughed again at Nat's eye roll. "Or mine, I like mine, it's the batman theme song."

"Oh, what's mine?" Edd nabbed his own cell from the nightstand.

"Wait!" Nat yelled but Edd had already hit the call button. After a second the familiar song "Sexy Bitch" blared from Nat's cellphone. Edd blushed and giggled at the song choice, while Kevin rolled his eyes. "Nice, Nat, I'm going to pretend you woke and changed it instead of having it for awhile."

"Yeah, I totally change my ringtones for everyone every night to catch them up to current events." Nat nodded and mocked sarcastically. Kevin opened his mouth to retort but was again interrupted by a ringtone, this time "I am not a whore" rang from the device. Kevin burst into rolls of laughter. Nat answered the phone, "Hey, Sarah," Edd joined Kevin in his laughter. "Yeah, that's just Kevin being a douche… what do you mean Brad's wandering the streets in his underwear?!"

"What?" Kevin stopped his laughing and gawked at the phone. Nat moved to look out the window. Sure enough, a pathetic Bradley walked down the road wearing nothing but boxers and socks.

"How did he end up in this situation? Hm, how the hell would I know? I left that shindig and he was fully clothed and attempting to get past the letter J in the alphabet." Nat argued with the girl on the other end, "He's not my responsibility! You make it sound like he's my kid I left at daycare. He can keep on wandering around until his mom sees him, for all I care! And you went out one time, that doesn't mean you can yell at me for '_abandoning_' him!" He yelled putting air-quotes around the word abandoning as if she could see.

"I'll get Brad," Kevin offered and got up, a little reluctantly from the bed. Nat gave him a grateful look and continued arguing with Sarah, "Someone's got their bitch on today! You better pray to god that Naz is in a good mood with that sparkling attitude you have! Don't you have practice anyway?" He paused and looked at his phone. He rolled his eyes, "Bitch hung up on me."

"Well, you did call her a bitch. At least the rest of us have the decency to save it for when her back is turned." Edd reminded. "We should be getting ready for school anyway." He sighed and tried getting up. Nat caught his wrist and flung the both of them back on the bed. He held the raven tightly and never wanted to let go. "I'm taking a sick day, you could too. You obviously didn't get much rest."

"Nathan we have to go to school, don't you have a biology test?" Edd countered trying to gently pry his arms off. Nat grumbled his disapproval and planted another one of those breathtaking kisses on Edd.

"Hmm Nathan," Edd said pulling away "Stop trying to distract me alright." he got off the bed, grabbed a few things from his drawers and left for the bathroom.

Kevin climbed off the bed next grabbing his pants and stalked off mumbling "Stupid drunk ass Brad, fucking dick." Nat laid there before he realized he had to go. He walked into the bathroom and saw the pleasant sight of Edd in only a pair of shorts. He was concentrating on the task of using the hot curler.

"Hey sexy don't mind me just pissing," Nat received no reply as Edd continued his task. "Hehe so?" he started looking over. "Your hair is going to look nice." he said pulling his underwear back up. "I'm gonna go help Kevin," he said walking out.

"Brad! You son of a bitch get back here." Kevin said chasing the stumbling boy around the cul-de-sac. He was waving clothes above his head "Get the fuck back here."

"Fuuh o, meh" Brad stumbled over the curb, landing face first in Kevin's yard. At the same time Nat was walking out of the door. Nat raised his eyebrow in question. "Nah, ehlp mahh." Brad slurred reaching his hand up then falling back down. Kevin came up, crouching beside the now unconscious boy, he roughly pulled on pants, and shoved limbs through sleeves.

"There he's dressed enough to be decent. Now, let's leave him here while we go get ready for school." he said walking past Nat into the house.

…

"Jimmy!" Naz glared at the imperfect kick of her fellow cheerleader and friend, "That is a piss-poor high kick! You know you could do better!" Jimmy pouted.

"I'm doing my best Naz. It's hard when you're a guy." He complained.

"Piss poor excuse!" Marie commented popping up beside Naz. "You haven't seen some of the boys I know!" 'Boy, the only boy I know who can pull it off' Marrie added in her head. Naz smiled at the blue-haired girl. She blushed and looked back at Jimmy.

"Yeah, yeah," He mumbled and received a smirk from Sarah.

"What! You don't back talk to the captain, especially if coach is sick." Naz growled and Marie laughed at her reddening face. "Now, do a triple split to prove your flexibility!" JImmy nodded.

"That's harsh," Marie commented.

"Not really, Coach Bernie would've made him run three laps and then the triple. Jimmy's not exactly the kind of person that can handle that." She smirked at the thought of Jimmy attempting the harsh punishment.

"Hmm, he couldn't make it on the dance team."

"Cheerleading is tough too, you've got to have rhythm and flexibility." Naz defended. Dance team didn't perform on football games or basketball, dance team competed. Cheerleading did as well, but often got the attention that dance team didn't. Truth-be-told, Naz often disagreed with that. She had seen her friend dance and Marie could dance Naz out of the country. Maybe it was a complex. This also blossomed into a long-time rivalry between the groups, though Coach Bernadette just disliked Sarabella for wonderful male dancer and she got… Jimmy.

"I know, you could've done dance team. We were trying out for sports the same day. You even said Sarabella was nicer than Bernadette." Marie reminded.

"I know, I'm not as good as you though," She blushed again.

"You are good, you could've been better with practice on an actual dance team." Marie looked at the blonde. She softened a bit at the sad expression on her face though.

"Right, speaking of, don't you have dance practice?" She asked looking at the cheerleaders again.

"Nope, ours' is in the afternoon. We don't have this morning practice shit." Naz laughed.

"Then why did you wake up early to watch cheerleading practice?" Naz's thin blonde brow raised curiously. Marie pursed her lips and gazed at the cheering girls repeating the formation.

"I don't see you practice a lot, or any of you guys really. I mean I don't go to games or anything." She said and scratched the back of her head, shrugging. Naz smiled.

"Naz!" A loud voice hollered from the stands. She turned to find her brother thundering down the benches and up to her and Marie. Ed huffed and Eddy casually followed behind. "Mom, wanted me to tell you that she won't be home to make dinner. I say pizza."

"We had pizza last time." She grumbled.

"But you chose pizza last time, it's my turn to choose." Ed argued. She rolled her eyes and glared at her brother who towered over her. She quickly stood straight and plastered her girly smile on her face.

"Please, Ed, I just think we need variety. I'm looking out for the both of us." She batted her eyelashes and stared up at him innocently, lip poked out. He frowned and sighed.

"I mean, I was looking forward to pizza." He gave his own pout.

"How about you and I go out for chinese?" Marie spoke up and looked anywhere but the two siblings. Naz smiled genuinely.

"That sounds great! Okay, Ed, you can order pizza." She grinned. Ed grinned and picked up his little sister in a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Thanks, little sis!" Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you don't need May to have you whipped. That's just sad." Eddy frowned and almost fainted at the sight of Lee grinning her strange mixture of seduction and pedophilia. He gulped.

"Hey, Eddy, what brings you over to the football field so early? Is because of me?" Lee grinned and skipped over to her prey, similar to a spider and a fly.

"I was just over here with Ed, talking with his sister." He mumbled not making eye contact. Lee continued smiling.

"Hey, sis, how are you? I'm fine, you? That's great." Marie grumbled and made Naz giggle.

"Well, are you busy tonight? I have nothing to do and Marie's always hanging out with Double D and May's just boring. Come on, sugar," She pleaded with a pout she considered to be cute.

"I don't know, Lee, I'm kind of busy with Ed and…" He was interrupted.

"Oh, come on, you always hang out Ed! You even dropped Double D and he was the cute one! Maybe you're not telling me something, are you gay for Ed?" Eddy choked on the air he was breathing. Naz and Marie laughed and fell over each other from the idea.

"L...Lee, I know it's shocking in this school to hear, but I am as straight as a ruler." He glowered, "Fine, fine, we can go to a diner or something." He grumbled and Lee grinned in triumph.

"Yay, see you later, bye Marie!" She added as a second thought.

"Bye to you too bitch." Marie mumbled back.

…

The football team was again in the studio but was watching in amazement as Double D did another thing they thought was impossible by men. He was wearing worn ballet slippers. He stood balanced on his right foot with left leg extended in a perfect line above his head, without holding it. Though the real ringer was that he was on top of a fucking rickety stool. He remained unphased as it would sway a little this way and a little that.

"That's it penguin," Sarabella chimed coming out of her office "Stay steady," she encouraged Edd remained silent "Only a little longer now." then she turned to the other occupants of the room, "And what may I help you gentlemen with?" she asked

"The lighting still isn't fixed in the weight room and french fry is hogging the gym because of the rain." Muncher said glaring at the woman, then mumbled something about _fucking guy in ballet slippers._

"Oh, is that right now." she said then added snidely, "There's nothing wrong with Edd in ballet shoes. He was in ballet since he was six, and to be able to do that" she said gesturing to Edd's still unmoving form,"Is a great feat. Do _you_ think you could do better?" she asked, then turned to Edd, "Honey you can come down now." The men expected him to climb down like a normal person but instead he gracefully leaped off landing on his other foot on his tippy toes and the other leg extended behind him. With a graceful landing the boys released a breath they had been holding.

"I thought for a second, that I was going to pass out but I didn't. I'm glad." Someone mumbled.

"Wait, you were in ballet since you were six? How did we not know this?" Eddy asked. For once he didn't watch the boys fumble for words, he stared in shock at one of his best friends. Kevin and Nat nodded their agreement in the news.

"It was a secret until I joined the dance team. I didn't want to get bullied so it wasn't something I advertised." Edd shrugged. The athletes seemed speechless. Nat opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door to the dance room swinging open and slamming it in the wall. Stella waltzed in wearing her usual attire and a grin in place. "Hello, Coach," She greeted chirpily. Sarabella glared at the girl.

"Hello, glad you could join us Stella." She snarled, "How is it that Stacey makes it on time, but you can't?"

"I knew that Edd was practicing ballet, I didn't want to just sit and wait. Oh, well, I'm here and we can get started on group or even better solos." She twittered. "I have to do mine, you know I didn't get to practice yesterday but Marie and Hippy got all the time they needed."

"Stacey didn't get her time yesterday either. She needs to practice, besides I'd rather have Mr. Sandman stuck in my head than have to see your face for long." Marie retorted. Stacey blushed and tapped her toes on the floor where she sat eating Pocky with Hippy. Hippy just listened to the music from her headphones awaiting her turn. Stella glared at Marie and huffed. She made her way to sit next to Stacey who got up from the floor clicking as she walked. "Are you sure it's alright if I practice Marie? I know you and Double D need to practice your duet." She said shyly.

"It's cool, Stacey," Edd assured and peeled off the worn shoes. She smiled and Sarabella clicked the respective buttons and handed her the prop, a cane.

Stacey clicked for a respectable twenty minutes, then Hippy who impressed the players with a hip-hop routine to a latin song. Next was Stella, the players embraced for impact. The song began, piano chords and soon the sound of violins. Many of the guys thought that they were getting ready to see a nice sight, maybe not as impactful as Edd, Marie, Hippy, or even Stacey, but still nice. By the end of her twenty minutes Nat was fast asleep on Kevin's shoulder, Brad passed out on Rolf's shoulder, and even Ed and Eddy were dozing. Sarabella rubbed her eyes, and looked at a sheet of paper.

"Nice, nice, Marie and Edd are up! Come on my little chickens!" She smiled at her favorite students, 'sh, don't tell the others' She grinned. Pressing play.

Edd was in the front his right arm on top of his head, his left on his hip. There was a different note struck in the song. He moved his arms in precise archs. Before both he and Marie snapped into a crouch, before moving so they were standing but their hands still on the floor until another beat sounded and they pulled up. Then the singing started and they were in sync moving their hips from left to right. Edd moved a hand through his hair as he mouthed the words. They both quickly rotated their heads before they moved in a complete circle still moving their hips. The music skipped a part and picked up so did their steps. After Marie did a quick hip hop styled dance, Edd stood to the side. When the tempo slowed Edd ran his hands up his torso while at the same time swaying his hips bringing him down before he quickly positioned his body in downwards facing dog before seductively bringing himslf up.

The whole football team roared at his display. While Stella rolled her eyes at them at least she didn't have to rely on sex appeal to get people to like the dance. Since she was flawless. The football team had their attention solely based on the two, as the songs changed they got harder to execute and sexier. Though it was their last song that really got to them. The team was about to pass out from lack of blood in the brain. The main dance was sharp hip thrusts but the hook for them when both the dancer sank to their knee, they were sliding them across the floor making their bodies rise and fall. Edd even caught Kevin and Nat staring and winked. When they finally finished everyone except Stella was cheering.

"Fuck yeah!" Nat and Kevin chorused, "Encore!"

"Uh, no, we have to do group." Sarabella shook her head and flipped her sheet of paper. Nat and Kevin suspected that it was only there to make her look professional.

"I just wish my football players would listen to me! Honestly, all of you, eyes on the prize or some bullshit!" Munchie bellowed and his face turning red.

"I have my eyes on the prize, coach." Nat replied staring at Double D. "It's way better than a trophy!"

"Yes, Nathan, but think about it." Rolf interrupted with mock assurance, "If we win, you get celebrat… wait, wait, wait, wait, Nathan why are you openly pulling the moves on Kevin's boyfriend?"

"Edd's mine too," Nat said in a similar fashion as a first grader talking about ice cream. Rolf, Brad, and _everybody_ gawked at Kevin and Nat. Their eyes reverting back to Edd and then back to the duo. Some held the expression of horror, others curiosity. Eddy and Ed had the mix expression of I'm-gonna-punch-you and what-the-fuck. Edd looked at the ceiling, finding it rather interesting the way the faux wood looked with the floor-to-ceiling mirrors.

"What the actual fuck! What the hell?! What fuckery is this! What mind games are you playing at?" Brad hollered and regretted it when his head imploded from his ongoing hangover. "Kevin, I didn't think you were that close with Nat, I mean really a _threesome_!" Rolf had a face only to be described as _that's fucked up. _"Do you take medication? Because I think you missed a dose." Someone shouted from the back. "Hey, any objections for a foursome?" or was it "Can I join in on that?" Honestly, it's hard to keep up with the barge of questions and outrage.

"Shut up! First off, who is fucked up enough to ask to join in? It's not a club or some top secret gay porn movie. Second, who gives a flying fuck if I take medication, do you want to find out the fun way? Thirdly, we are not having sex together because that surely is fucked up. Fourthly, Shut up, Brad," Nat yelled at the football team.

"Wow, I knew Edd was lap-dancer sexy, but I didn't know he was a skank." A voice came from a brunette. Nat and Kevin froze, as did the entire football team, Nat glared at the boy. If looks could kill the boy would have comical black X marks over his eyes. Kevin's lip moved into a snarl. Nat made the first move, he lunged for the brunette and landed a hard and fast punch on the boy's nose. Blood spewed from his nostrils and Kevin gave the boy a matching black eye. Nat took a page from Kevin's book and slammed his foot into the boy's man jewels. The boy howled in pain.

It was a minute longer before Muncher snapped out of it and pulled the boy from the reach of the two football players. While no one was paying attention Rolf leaned over to Brad and whispered, "No, not a skank, a fucking genius. Two football players at his beck and call, fuck yes."

Surprisingly, Nat and Kevin let the boy be carried away. They patiently awaited for security to get them and saluted Double D and the rest of the team before disappearing out the door with Officer Pete. No one dared to act shocked about the new three-way couple.

"Double D don't forget tomorrow you are practicing your solo so bring your outfit and a change of clothes." Sarabella called to him as he left the room.

…

Marie mulled over Double D having two boyfriends, she honestly didn't care about that. If she knew him well enough, she knew that he probably couldn't chose and just decided to have both. She chuckled at the idea, because it was _so_ true.

She waited for a certain blonde in front of the school. Marie wasn't one to be nervous, but Naz had accepted her offer just like that. There was no hesitation, did Naz realize that Marie basically asked her out? Or did she just think that this was just a friendly meeting of friends. Naz isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, which she just found adorable, but maybe Naz was a little oblivious to the obvious invitation. Marie pursed her lips, a habit she often did when thinking about Naz.

"Hey you," Marie jumped a little at the sudden voice, before quickly gathering her cool back.

"Hey yourself," she said sniffiling. Pretending she hadn't just jumped in terror. "You ready to go?" she asked jingling her keys.

"You bet dude." Naz said happily. Both girls got into Marie's Buick Rendezvous and sped off down the road.

…

Edd was snuggled in his bed alone, Kevin and Nat were grounded because of the fight. He had to admit, it was nice to be able to sleep in what ever position he wanted. It was also a nice change of pace to be alone for once. It was 3 in the morning when he phone went off and 'Countryside Life' blared.

He rolled over lazily he stroked the screen, "Helwo," he asked not opening his eyes.

"Edd I have great news," Marie said excitedly, "I went on a date type thing with Nazz and we held hands for like five seconds." she squealed into the phone making Edd wince from the pitch. He blinked and frowned into the phone, giving the death glare to his clock.

"It's three in the morning Marie, can we talk about this tomorrow?" He mumbled.

"Edd, I don't have a BFF that I can squeal into a phone with. Let me have my fucking moment." She argued, and he imagined her breaking whatever she was holding or just pick something up to break. "I'm extremely excited! I just asked her and she said yes and maybe it was six seconds." Double D started dozing to the voice continually chirping in his ear. "Edd are you listening?"

"Yesh," He gargled, rolling over again.

"Well, anyway, it was perfect and I don't know how to describe it. Though I think I'm getting too attached to someone I can't have. I mean Nazz has and continues to see a lot of men." she said sighing into the phone.

"She said yes to you." Edd reminded though really not understanding what he was saying.

"She said yes to her friend since freshman year. For all I know she thought it was just a bestie outing." She huffed. Edd rolled his eyes, he highly doubted that Naz was that thick. It had to have hit her at some point, like while she was in history class and BOOM _shit, did I just agree to go on a date with female friend Marie? _

"She's not that ditzy, Marie." Edd said aloud. Marie was quiet for a moment obviously mulling the thought over.

"Yeah," He could practically see her nodding. "You're going to the practice tomorrow right? The all boys practice," She asked.

"Yep," Edd nodded making the P pop.

"Great, call me after that. I have to go to the football game against Tucker, Naz invited me." Her voice took on a wistful sound at the mention of Naz.

"Yeah, she was totally oblivious to the date thing." Edd rolled his eyes again and replied sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up, Mr. I have two boyfriends." She teased. He couldn't help but laugh and felt his cheeks heat up.

"Jealous,"

"I'm good, I'll let you go I suppose." He silently thanked no one. "Great, goodnight, Marie."

"Night,"

**To be continued…..New warning Femslash! (Eventually) Wooooo! More Subplots. Also we here at Yaoi French Fries would like to thank you for your continued support, it's just two girls with computers and a lot of free time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I totally forgot to mention Edd and Marie's duet songs that were showed in detail were Abracadabra by Brown Eyed Girls and the Second was Dr Feelgood by Raina**

**Chapter 10:**

Double D, despite the wake up from Marie, was very refreshed. He woke up that morning spooning his cupcake pillow he got from Kevin on Valentines Day in the seventh grade. He was practically skipping on his way to the dance room. Ready to practice some ballet before Sarabella came and they did his solo.

He noted it was raining again today. Maybe the boys could get things done today in the main gym or simply pay attention to their coach and not him. He had a feeling that wouldn't happen though. He walked into the vacant school and made his way to the gym area. He was glad that for the past to Saturdays now, he's been able to get up early and get to the school in time to change before the football team and co were even up out of their own beds.

It was quiet and he smiled at the silence.

It only took five minutes for him to get ready. His usual shorts, shirt, and shoes; sandals today for his practice of choice. The heels were not far from reach though. Again, he was met with silence in the dance room. His picture reflecting from the mirrors creating an illusion of dozens of Double D's. He laughed at the thought.

He moved to the stereo and pulled out his I-pod and immediately flipped to the classicals. Today would have to be Debussy's Clair de Lune. He first put on the respective shoes and awaited the first piano chords. They started softly and his movements followed. He danced gracefully with the first simple notes and his arms and legs moving delicately like wings. His body only comparable to a bird or even a snake in tall grass. The tempo picked up and he started spinning and twirling, now looking like leaves falling in the autumn months. Again the tempo changed as did his movements, no creature on earth comparable to this dancing. Breaths could be stolen by such delicate and delightful moves. Nothing compared to the sweltering and erotic dances everyone has been used to lately. Cool. Calm. Peaceful he was.

The song changed, and he hadn't even noticed just changed his own inner tempo to match that of the sound. Like the flow he had was simply his natural everyday walk or skip.

Clearly noticeable to the three football players that had stopped dead when they passed the dance room. Nat, Kevin, and Rolf stood wide-eyed at the dancing Double D, they would really never get used to that sight. This time though it elicited that breath-taking, heart-pounding, stomach-fluttery feeling. "Fuck," Nat whispered almost inaudibly.

"Shhh, be quiet." Rolf rudely put his finger to Nat's lips, "It's like on that Animal Planet show, we mustn't scare the creature or he'll run away." Nat had half a mind to bite the finger at his lips, but was entirely too absorbed in performance to care. Besides, Rolf had a point. 'Not, that I'm gonna tell him that.'

Sarabella was walking to the dance room but she stopped at the sight of three infamous football players. "You would think after the first time you would learn," she said making all of them yelp in surprise which alerted Double D.

Edd blushed then chastised himself. 'How careless of me to lose track of time' he thought running a hand through his hair frustrated.

"Well anyway, I'm glad you are warmed up because now we can get right into your solo." she said clapping excitedly. Edd being her favorite she was looking forward to see how he had perfected his solo. "Go on," she urged pushing out of the room into Nat's room. "Go get changed, I can't wait to see" she giggled

Edd's blush darkened as he realized he came early not so he could dance early but so he would be spared the embarrassment of changing in front of the players. After the first time he tried to avoid that since they loved to make inappropriate comments.

Kevin and Nat were excited because what else could Edd change into. They couldn't complain so far because he was always dressed fantastically. Nat hoisted the for once stiff Double D over his shoulder. Edd remained unresponsive even after they had gone into the locker room and set him down.

"Edd c'mon no one's really here yet so you should get dressed if you want to avoid them," Kevin warned stripping out of his clothes. Edd silently grabbed a black bundle out of his bag before he rushed over to the corner to change. Nat and Kevin were invested in a deep conversation about nothing and he slipped out unnoticed.

'Oh thank heavens,' Edd thought to himself as he basically ran back to the dance room, his makeup case clenched tightly in his hands. He noticed Sarabella wasn't in sight. 'Great,' he thought walking up to the mirror, he pulled out his mascara. 'Here I go' he thought.

…

The whole football team stood in shock at Edd once again. He wasn't dancing but damn did he look good. He was wearing a short black dress that stopped mid-thigh, it was tight showing his curves, and full sleeves. He had his hair down, he wore shoes that were strappy heels that wrapped around his calf, and a ribbon tied around his delicate neck. But what really set the whole thing off was the makeup around his eyes, it just drew their attraction to the cyan depts.

"Wow penguin," Sarabella said after pushing past the bulky teens, "You look," she gripped his cheeks, "absolutely perfect" she said and Edd could have sworn he saw tears brimming in her eyes. He smiled shyly, blushing a little.

Kevin and Nat sat against the wall in their customary spot with Rolf not far behind. "Go, Double D, you're awesome!" Nat cheered differently than usual. Kevin gave him a skeptical, side-long look.

"Your fangirl is showing." He chuckled and Nat's eyes widened in horror. Rolf laughed.

Sarabella rolled her eyes and moved to the stereo turning in on to the selection for her penguin. Double D got into the needed position. Just like before, but with the added supercalla-sex-appeal, he moved in time with the beats. Softly, sharply. He didn't fail to entertain the small audience with sharp dance moves and wow them with the soft ones. Smoldering eyes watching the image copying each of his movements. Yet finding their way to blue and green pairs of eyes.

'How does he do that?'

'I didn't know you could move like that.'

'...fuck.'

Simple thoughts as always running through their minds. Sexy when in workout clothes, explosions when dressed to nines. Finally the boys relaxed when the final notes sounded. They seemed very content.

"Fantastic my little penguin!" Sarabella gushed again the glisten of tears threatening to fall appeared in her brown eyes. Double D took note that she pretty emotional today. "Come on my little birdie, I have something to show you and we'll get back to practicing." The two left and the boys were left alone.

"So, you better be fucking grateful that I'm sharing that ass." Kevin looked at Nat. Nat nodded appreciatively. Rolf pursed his lips and turned to his friends.

"How did that happen anyway?" He asked cautiously

"I made out with and I almost fucked Double D." Nat shrugged and Kevin narrowed his eyes at the memory. "Kevin got mad, hence the black eye. Apparently, Double D likes me too. Woohoo, for me," Rolf nodded.

"Well, as long as you're not doing any freaky shit I guess I'm cool with it." He shrugged.

"Yeah, we really needed your permission." Kevin sneered.

"I'm the most mature out of our little group we have going on." Rolf argued. Nat and Kevin shared a look. They were about to retort but were interrupted by none other than Coach Muncher and an annoyed looking Jacques. "Goldberg, Barr, Wolovitz in the gym! We're sharing with Coach Beauch-in."

"You asshole, I tell you time and time again that it is BeauchENE. You screw it up one more time, I will tie you to that goal post thing and have the football players throw footballs at you." French Fry yelled, his face turned red. After a moment though it broke into a lovely smile. "By the way, Bernarde and I got approved for the Asian baby! Her name is Yumi!"

"That's great, Coach Beauchene," Rolf nodded.

"I know she's from this adorable little Japanese orphanage! I'm so excited!" He gushed and almost twirled around the room. "Oh, we pick her up on Monday and I'm so excited! Bernarde is preparing her room as we speak! I've never been so emotional in my life!"

"Oh, Jacques, you got the news? You were approved." Sarabella said emerging from her office with a changed Edd. Sarabella smiled at the honey-blonde coach with care.

"I know I can't wait, I've wanted my own child for so long," he said hugging himself before leaving the room with stars in his eyes.

"I'm happy for you," Sarabella said to him as he left. She took a breath and reframed from glaring at Muncher. "Now, boys, I'm in a particularly good mood. You've improved and I have to say I'm proud even though you only made it the standing position, it is still improvement. So, because Muncher munched me out yesterday, I'm going to allow you this one off day. That's it, Monday afternoon and you're back to practice." She gave a stern look and they nodded their agreement vigorously with grins the size of a football field.

"Thanks," Rolf smiled, "So, Coach, what's on the menu for today's practice?" The coach didn't scowl, and the boy's thought that they felt the heavens open up and heard angels singing. He immediately sped into game plays and workout schedules. It was normal, the first normal practice in a week. Then Sarabella's phone rang. She answered, "Hi, John, what's up?" A short pause, "What?! What do you mean he ate it?! Why didn't you stop him from eating it?"

The boys looked at her with confusion. She glared into the phone and they could guess that she was cussing John out in her head. "Well, I'm not the one that thought it would bring excitement now was I?" She snarled. "I'll be there in ten minutes, and keep an eye on him." She growled and hung up the phone. "I don't know who's dumber, the husband or the dog. Double D I'm going to have to go home and take care of this. Please, practice, I know you will though. Bye-bye," She waved and jogged out of the room. Double D watched in horror as his only protector left in a rush.

"Hey Double D," Nat said sliding an arm around him, "Since she's not here and you've been practicing for god knows how long. I think it's time for a break." he said throwing the small boy over his shoulder with no issue and walked out.

"Nathan," he said using his full name to mean business, "Put me down this instant," he protested hitting Nat's back.

"D stop struggling, if he wasn't doing it I would." Kevin said from behind him, "You need a break." he said smiling. "And don't even try to go practice until we say so or there will be punishment. This is for your own good." Edd's eyes widened at the dark tone in Kevin's voice. He stopped struggling as Nat continued to carry him. Rolf was speed walking trying to unhear everything.

…

Double D sat in the bleachers bored out of his mind. His I-Pod wasn't helping because even on shuffle it played mostly Korean songs. He had been there for like an hour. 'I'm so bored. I can't just sit here, I need to stretch my legs. I can only hope that they don't notice' he thought, because really what's the worst Kevin and Nat could do to him. He nodded as if agreeing with himself and left the gym. He actually hummed to the song blasting in his ears, at a healthy volume so as not to cause himself to go deaf.

He smiled brightly and waved to the few familiar students he saw. He only frowned when he got to the elevator, the ominous _out of order _sign glaring at him. He huffed and headed towards the staircase. He skipped down and regained his happy demeanor, that is until he felt like someone was watching him. He turned and saw no one. He sighed and continued down, 'three more flights and you'll be good Edd,' he reminded himself. Again that feeling of being followed crept up his neck like a cold breeze or a spider, he brushed the back of his neck in case it _was_ the later and prepared to scream if he felt eight hairy legs.

The feeling went away and he sighed again, this time content. Then before he made it to the second flight and still on the landing, he was yanked backwards and felt the familiar warmth. "Why are you in here Double D and not in the gym with us?" Nat questioned innocently. Double D looked up at the face and found a pouting Nat. Behind him he saw a frowning Kevin. "You know, I was excited about nice treat for you after our practice, but it looks like we're going to have to teach you a little lesson, angel." Nat's voice was deeper, darker. Double D trembled at the sound.

"Love, you have to realize sooner or later, that you'll be punished if you do something bad." Kevin purred and his lips curved into a secretive smile. Before Double D could protest or answer he was silenced by a pair of lips. He felt a hand creep up his shirt and caress the bare and vulnerable skin. He felt pair of lips on his neck, sucking and biting probably leaving red marks as he went.

The hand up his shirt farther down and slid the hand down Double D's pants. He cried out as he felt it tug on him. He involuntarily bit Nat's bottom lip, he thought he heard a soft chuckle. The hand moved and when Double D cried out again he felt not only a hard bite on his neck but the hand squeezing him. He felt the hand move away and unzip his shorts. With just a tug they were off and on the floor. The mouth on his neck was gone but he felt new hands around his waist, the former pair moved up his shirt and pinched his nipples. He didn't even see it, but his underwear was down now. The hands around his waist squeezing.

Double D gasped when he felt a warm mouth on him, take him in. He was whimpering in pleasure with the mouth sucking and licking. The tongue licking teasingly at his slit.

He was going into overload, with the mouth around his prick and another mouth kissing his neck and jawline. When he gasped from all the sensations Kevin shoved his fingers into his mouth. "That's it be a good slut and suck," and Edd did just that moaning as Nat hummed around him.

Kevin and Nat stopped what they were doing and shoved Edd to his knees. "C'mon, give me what I've been waiting for," Nat said grabbing Edd by his hair forcing his cock into his mouth. Edd moaned sucking absent mindly just enjoying having something in his mouth. "Oh fuck," Nat moaned thrusting his hips into Edd's face. "Damn, Kev you were right this, is amazing." he said rolling his head back.

"I wouldn't lie to you," Kevin said crouching behind Double D,"Edd's fucking amazing in bed" he shoved two fingers into Edd who was just a moaning mess. "Oh but wait," Kevin started thrusting his fingers in different angle before Edd screamed, the best he could. "There it is," he smiled devilishly removing his fingers.

He licked his fingers and grinned at his writhing boyfriend. Nat had removed himself and bent down to floor. He kissed Double D hard, "Can I have the honor of first?" he asked not bothering to wait for a response before shoving himself into Edd. Kevin growled but said nothing just replacing Nat's lip on Double D's.

Edd was moaning, almost screaming. He did holler and Kevin covered his mouth. "No need for someone to interrupt us." He grinned and grabbed for the scarf Double D dropped. He covered Edd's mouth and tied it tightly. Nat would have laughed, but his eyes were closed and he clenched his jaw to keep from screaming himself. He pumped at a fast rate and Edd's moans were muffled. Double D clenched Nat's shoulders but Kevin grabbed his wrists and forced them above his head, "Nope." Edd whimpered and instead wrapped his legs around Nat's waist. It wasn't long before Nat climaxed and realised inside of Double D. Edd doing the same with another muffled scream.

Nat took a few breaths before sliding out.

Edd gave one last whimper before going limp against Kevin's chest. "No fair, I can't do anything now. I'll kill him, then where would we be?" Edd wanted to hit Kevin for teasing.

"Sorry," Nat said breathlessly. "Perfect punishment," Nat looked at his friend and winked.

Edd nuzzled into Kevin's chest like a kitten. Kevin smiled and Nat did the same. Kevin's sweet smile turned dark and lustful. "Sorry, my turn love," Edd tried pulling his wrists from Kevin's grasp with no luck. Nat's hands took Kevin's place as Kevin's went to Edd's waist.

Kevin plunged in without warning and Double D cried out and his nails bit into his palms. He bit down hard on the scarf and moaned. Kevin wasted no time and pumped into his boyfriend almost mercilessly, even faster and harder than Nat had previously. Edd's eyes watered at the intensity, but felt lips on his forehead. Kevin pumped until he reached his own end. He sighed wistfully and pulled out. "Nice," he whispered as his and Nat's cum leaked out of his abused hole.

Edd looked at him through half lidded eyes. It was like he was trying to glare but couldn't. "Aw come now my sweet angel," Nat said cupping his face, "You should have listened to us." he said, removing the scarf. Edd gasped as Kevin cleaned him out with a tissue. He was just boneless as Kevin redressed him and as Nat carried him back to the gymnasium.

He hissed as Nat placed him on his ass on the hard bleachers. "We'll drive you home, angel, we just have to finish practice." he kissed Edd's head and he and Kevin slipped back into the training as if they didn't just leave.

…

Edd was stretched out on his bed. After Nat and Kevin dropped him off they said they had some things to attend to and they would be back tonight. Edd was just happy they didn't bring him home and fuck him. He's too tired, hell he almost passed out while sitting in the bleachers. He was about to fall asleep when he heard his phone sound off.

"Hello," he asked

"Hey how was practice," Marie's bored voice came through.

"To be completely honest." Edd started," I did my solo, Sarabella left because of an emergency and I was fucked on the stairs by both Nat and Kevin."

"Damn you, exhibitionist whore," Marie said, "The hell is wrong with you?"

"It wasn't my fault they stalked me and cornered me the hall and it happened. I was gagged for most of it." he pointed out.

"I'm sorry," she said before bursting out laughing, "Damn, how did you not pass out?"

"I don't know but I'm going to take a nap before they come back." He actually winced at what they had planned.

"Hmm, so I suspect you want me to let you go?" She inquired.

"Yep," He nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Bye, Marie,"

"Bye, slutty, exhibitionist, masochistic whore." He rolled his eyes and heard the dial tone. He glared at the offending object before chucking into a pile of pillows and sunk into the covers.

Meanwhile, Rolf and Brad were curious cats. "Where were you guys for like twenty minutes?" Brad asked from the backseat of **Nat's car**. 'Freeloaders,' he complained to himself.

"Snorting crack," Nat retorted, "What's it to you?"

"If you really were snorting, I'd be worried." Rolf raised an eyebrow, "That's worse than a joint. Which that I support wholeheartedly."

"Don't be stupid Rolf," Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Well, on a lighter note," Brad changed the subject, "Tomorrow is Sunday."

"No shit sherlock," Nat grouched.

"We only have a week until Halloween, I heard there are going to be Halloween parties all over the place." Brad continued as if not hearing Nat, "So, I ask you, my best buddies, party hopping or just one? Which one?"

"I don't know who's throwing the parties. I'd rather not hop," Rolf shook his head, "I know for sure there's Naz's annual party, asshole Jimmy said something about a party in Applewood."

"We can't bail on Naz, she expects us every year." Kevin stated.

"We could go to her Christmas party to make up for it." Brad pointed out.

"No, the last time we did that she stole our clothes while we were in practice, dyed them pink and purple, and then we were forced to wear them home. I was stopped by six of our classmates being asked, 'feeling fabulous?'" Nat shivered in horror. "She proceeded to spread rumors that I was bottom and that when we had our one fling I yelled out Kevin's name."

"Oh, I remember, because she told everyone that me and Rolf were gay for each other and planted cheesy love notes all over the school." Brad frowned at the memory. "'Roses are red, violets are blue; cleats are hard and so were you.'"

"Yeah, so we are in agreement that we're going to Naz's party?" Rolf coughed. Nat and Kevin shared a diabolical look.

"'The grass is green and the sun is yellow; oh, your cock was a perky fellow.'' Nat recited one of the embarrassing poems.

"Shut the fuck up, you're not funny." Rolf grumbled with flaming cheeks.

"'The birds were flying and the bees were buzzing; Boy you were better than my first cousin.' Damn, I didn't know Naz was a poet." Kevin teased.

"I will bring up all the fun names you two were called, I'm not afraid of the consequences." Brad glared.

"Alright, shut up!" Nat laughed, "What should we go as this year? Zombie football players?"

"Nope, we went as that last year." Kevin played with a loose string on his cap. "How about… assassins!"

"Yes, that is sweet!" Brad grinned and forgot all about the previous poetry reading. "We can rent fake guns and dress in suits or something. That is awesome."

"Yeah, Double D is coming though right?" Rolf asked innocently, noticing the quick jealous look on Nat and Kevin's faces.

"I'll talk to him, it's Naz's party though, I think he went to the freshman one as… hmm, can't remember." Kevin narrowed his eyes, not sure why he forgot what his boyfriend had worn.

"Oh wait I remember what he was dressed as," Nat stated, "He wore cat outfit but it was cool because he had this thing that was a type of bell/leash thing. I remember because man were those guys all over him and we were in the back room high as a kite. We came down to see a bunch of guys trying to rape him and we kicked their asses." he laughed fondly at the memory.

"Oh yeah and that's why I don't want Double D going to any other party. And judging on how wild the team's been going for him, he's definitely not going this year not at all." Kevin said glaring at Brad who was looking out the window innocently.

"Well then are you guys going then?" Rolf asked

"Of course we are," Nat said "We may leave periodically to check on Double D but other than that we will be the life of the party," he practically yelled the last part.

"Damn dude no yelling in the car." Kevin complained glaring at him

"Bitch it's my car. I can do what I want" to prove his point Nat swerved the car rapidly secretly thanking that no one was on the road.

"Fucking stop," Kevin yelled gripping his seat for dear life.

"You're going to kill us" Rolf said before passing out

"Mommy!" Brad screamed

…

"I feel like a fucking whore!" Nathan groaned. Kevin and Nathan went to a college tour and were out all weekend. Nathan's memories of Thursday, his mom made him stay home from school Friday thinking her Natty-poo was sick with the flu. Kevin sighed.

"You're not a whore, Nat is rude." Nathan glared at the statement.

"Kevin, I was drunk. I agreed probably more enthusiastically than Nat asked." He took a deep breath. "I have to face him, what if he's an ass, what if tries to give the, 'oh, it didn't mean anything' talk. I know fucking well it meant nothing!"

"Stop being stupid, if you act normal it'll be normal." Kevin assured, he felt at least half confident about that statement. The two started towards English, only to bump into the taller, lankier, and scarier Eddward. Eddward slung an arm around Kevin almost immediately. "Hey, pumpkin,"

"Hi, Eddward,"

"Hello, Fuckward," Nat glared. Eddward smirked, though less malicious than usual. "Hey, Twathan, heard you were fucked by Nat on Thursday." Kevin pinched the arm wrapped around him.

"Fuck off,"

"I would but this is school, that would be 'inappropriate.'" He shrugged. Nathan rolled his eyes. "Oh, speaking of people, I heard there's a party on Saturday."

"Really, you're not one for themed parties as I assume it's a costume party." Kevin commented.

"Well, I heard rumors back at Applebrook that this particular party is epic. Naz throws it every year."

"I'm not going," Kevin narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. Eddward pouted.

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please, or I'll make you," Eddward lost the pout and raised an eyebrow at Kevin. Kevin gapped and gave Nat a pleading look. "Fine, only if Nathan comes."

"What?!" Nathan objected.

"Awesome," Eddward said sarcastically, "A fucking threesome."

"I'm-"

"Yes you are," Eddward cut him off. "I want Pumpkin to come willingly."

"That means you have to dress up." Nathan reminded with a wicked smile. Eddward blinked.

"I'll go as an emo kid," He shrugged again. At this point they made it to English, they saw Edd already sitting in his usual seat chatting with Ms. Wilson. Nathan and Kevin walked to the seats next to his, Kevin waved. Eddward sighed and went to his own class.

Nat and Kevin were seated and, like Edd with Ms. Wilson, were chatting with Ms. Ripley. Eddward didn't pay attention to the conversation and just headed towards his seat by Jimmy. He was stopped by a shrill voice behind him, "Nope, nope, I hate that seating arrangement!" Ripley glared at Eddward who turned slowly towards her.

"What?"

"I hate it, it's a terrible pair- seating arrangement," She cleared her throat. "Jimmy, switch seats with Martin, and Martin sit with Kelly, and mini-Jimmy sit with big Jimmy." Stone-faced, she watched the students do as she said. After they were settled she sighed, "Perfect, much better for the eyes." She giggled and tapped her glasses. "Biology time! Who wants to talk about asexual activity?!"

**To be continued…..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Kevin and Nat could not be happier with how Halloween was going so far. The whole team was dressed in black suits, matching shades, fake guns and holsters. The cheerleaders were boringly dressed like playboy bunnies, like every year. Naz had black, Sarah pink, Lee in red, and Jimmy was just wearing ears claiming he refused to dress like that. The tennis team was just weird they were dressed as french foods a couple were eclairs, croissants, etc. But the coach was a chef. That wasn't even the best part Muncher was dressed like a 50's mob boss. He had, his cat, Admiral trained to stay on his shoulder and a cigar hanging from his mouth.

"Hey Kevin, have you seen Edd?" Nat asked surveying the cafeteria for the hundredth time.

"You know now that I think of it," Kevin said scanning the room,"I haven't seen him all day, Or Marie, or Hippy, or Sarabella, or Stacey. I have seen Stella though fucking bitch." Kevin grumbled the last part. He had asked her if she had seen them and her response was and he quoted "Um, I don't really care where they are, they aren't telling me shit anyway, so get out of my face."

"I hope he turns up eventually. I wanna see what he's dressed like." Rolf said. "The dance team never fails to impress us each year with their costumes. And this might be the first time we see him dance with them . Hell last year they were sexy robots and their yearly performance was fucking amazing. Oh, wait," he said finally realizing "They are going to do a dance for the school soon, like last year."

"Really?" little Kevin asked excitedly "Oh my I need to set up my camera. I need to catch this." he said hurriedly setting things up.

"Well good evening," Sarabella said coming out of literally nowhere with a microphone. Each individual noted her black, tight pants and chaps and white cotton shirt with black embroidery. A cowboy hat on her head and rope attached to her hip. "You know," she started, "I've noticed my little chickadees are no where to be seen," she said pouting before grinning evilly "Oh wait there they are." she said pointing to them as the walked out of one of the school's unused secret doors.

There they were the missing students; Marie, Stacey, Hippy, and Edd.

The four dressed, not in such obviously cowboy styled costumes, Edd was wearing a baggy white shirt with puffy sleeves, leather shorts that were shorter than normal but still covered him, and his usual ankle boots. Next was Marie who wore a tight long sleeve shirt, with a bolo tie, tight leather pants and boots, Hippy was dressed similar just with a shorter shirt, and Stacey wore shorts but a decent length, and a puffy shirt, with over the knee boots.

Kevin and Nat immediately, recognized the dance. Edd and Sarabella had performed in the dance room. And they began to drool they were in unison but at the same time sexy and hypnotic. They had everyone captivated, and aroused.

There was a seconds hesitation before the entire cafeteria hooted and hollered their excitement and appreciation of the show. The four were on their feet and took their deserved bow.

Edd blushed madly as guy after guy after guy complimented him in some way. He started to feel self conscious after all of the looks he was receiving. He could handle the football team that was easy but everyone else was just too much. He tugged on the edge of his fake leather short shorts as yet another guy started to flirt with him.

"I hate to inform you bitch but um you're making him uncomfortable," Kevin said wrapping his arms around Edd's waist glaring at the offenders. Who immediately backed off something they did not want on their hands was a possessive Kevin or Nat. Oh god together they were awful. After Kevin was satisfied that they had backed off enough he guided Edd to the football table pulling him into his lap. Nat did a quick sweep of the cafeteria and giving a death glare to any of those who dared stare in their direction. He gave a final glance and turned to his boyfriend currently placed on his best friend's lap. "You were really great, Angel." He purred.

"Thank you," Double D said blushing. Nat narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend position. He gently and yet forcefully slid Double D onto his own lap. Kevi growled and took Edd back, as can predicted they went back and forth like that until Double D lost it, "Enough I'm sitting in a chair!"

"No, no, share!" Nat glared at Kevin. Kevin's eye twitched and he had a good, yet not painful, grip on Edd's arm. "You had him yesterday!"

"I had him first." Kevin shot back.

"So, you've had Double D lap time for a nice six years and I've had a week. Therefore, I have the upperhand." Nat's glare darkened and ready to return the favor for the shiner Kevin gave him last Thursday.

"Don't be a pussy, if you want to be a pussy go hook up with Sarah like you smartly did in the eighth grade. Good times right? Like when she claimed for three months that she carried your child?" Kevin sneered. Nat shivered in horror at the terrifying the three months. "Or when afterward she kept calling you at 3:15 am every night for a month telling you that you were going to die like the bitch you were." Nat's face looked murderous, pun intended, "My all time favorite is when she drugged you and hid you in a closet in a loincloth and a gag with a note that said for any lucky fool to take advantage of you if they found you." Nat growled and raised his fist in preparation for a knockout.

"No Nat, I'm going to get a chair and sit next to small Kevin." Edd pushed Nat's fist away from Kevin's face. He wanted to protest but instead nodded and sat back in his seat to brood.

Brad walked over carrying his blue tray piled high with "food." He was the one guy who thought he was too good for black sunglasses and decided wear to red framed ones instead. "Woah, hey Double D, here to rangle up some cocks?"

"The fuck dude," Nat and Kevin said in unison

"No, no, no," Kevin said grabbing Double D, "We are not staying here. C'mon" he said walking out the cafeteria with Nat trailing.

"Kevin," Edd said worriedly Kevin didn't reply, "Nat?" he looked behind him. Nat was looking straight ahead but he had a dark look in his eyes. "Guys?" he asked. He had the eerie feeling that he was about to be forced into a closet or empty hallway. He tried to struggle out of Kevin's grasp. He unexpectedly got free but was soon grabbed by Nat by the hips and slammed into the lockers.

"God damnit, why did you wear this?" Nat grumbled latching onto Double D's neck. Kevin rolled his eyes at Nat and started nibbling on Double D's ear.

"No, not here," Edd begged, "Please…" he was silenced by Nat. His lips stolen by the teal-haired football player, currently assassin. 'Fitting' Double D mused and shivering at the mouth on his ear.

"Well," Kevin sighed, "To bad so sad, we have twenty minutes." He grinned and continued the biting Edd's ear, but he moved down and kissed the other side of Edd's neck. His lips still working with Nat's. The familiar feeling of a hand going up Edd's shirt happened and he wanted to push the two off of him, dammit it's a fucking hallway! He hadn't even eaten the salade he made for himself or the strawberries! Mr. Rodriguez doesn't like food in the classroom. He actually started ranting in his head about the subject, not noticing it when Nat or Kevin started tugging at his nipples. 'Dammit, those are fresh-out-the-market strawberries too,' he grumbled.

A crash came from behind them and Nat whipped around doing a protective stance in front of Double D who was just grateful and silently hoping that they'd go back to the cafeteria and he'd have his time to savor his strawberries.

No one was behind the trio, but the garbage can placed precariously at the corner of the hall was toppled over. "Honestly, the creepy ass people we have at this school." Nat mumbled. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, Kevin leaned against the lockers still very close to Double D.

"Well, You're going to eat lunch now. I'll see you later, woah!" Nat scooped Double D up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Sorry, love, you're not getting away that easily." Kevin grinned.

"But I didn't even do anything!" Edd cried into Nat's back.

"You don't always have to be in trouble to get fucked senseless, angel." Nat reminded.

Now hiding in a classroom beside the fallen trash can, was a mysterious figure. His face was glued to the glass as he watched _his Double D_ being carried away. The figure glared at the two offenders. They had no right, Double D had been his since forever. How could they take him away? He watched every move that Double D made. He couldn't allow these bastards to take him like that. Double D wasn't a rag doll, he was a beautiful and fragile porcelain doll you may be lucky enough to find in a china shop. Edd was the love of this mysterious figure's life.

"Fucking bastards, they could never treat Double D the way I would." He growled to himself and the empty classroom. "He'll understand though, he'll be in my arms sooner or later. Pretty, pretty sugar muffin full of stuffin." He sang. "I'll protect you, my little blueberry muffin. They won't hurt you anymore."

He sighed and pulled out a plastic baggy of blue gummies. He chewed on one and thought the different ways he would get his beautiful blueberry muffin back. He had always hated those boys anyway. They were bullies in elementary school, and they didn't care about anyone but themselves. The stranger would even bet that they only used his beautiful muffin for sex and status. He hated those boys, if he didn't get Edd away from them easily then he'd figure out a way to get them out of the picture and forever away from his Edd.

…

Edd sighed tiredly, they were in study hall and he had nothing to do. He had finished all the homework for the semester and finished the years lesson so he was bored. He couldn't go anywhere because Nat and Kevin were "in character" and keeping an eye on the "outlaw cowboy". Edd yawned tilting his head back onto Nat's shoulder. Did he forget to mention he couldn't use chairs anymore if one of them were present.

"Woah hold on babe you're slipping," Nat said taking a break from his chem textbook he grabbed Edd hips and pulled him so he wasn't on his knees anymore but higher up on his thighs. "There we go," he said and went back to his book.

"Hey Edd, Nat," Brad said sitting at their table, "You two look comfortable." Edd rolled his head around to blank stared at Brad, "Hehe, so, Nat still going to the party?"

"Uh, I guess, Naz'll kill me if I don't show up." He shrugged.

"Awesome, cause I've got an amazing trick to play on them kids when they ring the doorbell while I'm away and I need your help to get right." Brad grinned.

"You going Edd?" Brad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope," Nat said simply and stared at football player blankly. Brad deflated, and sighed leaning back in his chair placing his hands behind his head. "Well, wanna know my plans?"

"Sure, why not if I'm being forced to help you with it. I need to know if I'm in danger of being arrested." Nat shrugged.

"Great, well I was thinking while I was watching Lucy goes to Jail, that I would set up a recording of sex noises when ever someone rings the doorbell. Then after five minutes someone old guys yells, 'Fuckin migets!'" He laughed his face turning red, "I already have the recording."

"You're going to give them nightmares! You could get arrested!" Edd yelled. Nat gave him a small and teasing warning glance and he huffed staying quiet.

"We'll get arrested if those kids' parents are there." Nat sighed. He was trying to hide the grin attempting to spread across his face.

"Is it or is it not awesome?" Brad challenged.

"It's temptingly awesome," Edd sent him a glare, but didn't say anything. "I'll help, but not enthusiastically. Rolf and Kev will be there right, we are the CIA's worst nightmare." Nat smirked.

"Duh," Brad rolled his eyes and propped his legs on the faux wood desk. He received a glare from Mr. Rodriguez. "Shut the fuck up, Brad, no one wants to hear your dumbass conversation."

"Sorry, Mr. Rodriguez," Brad mumbled.

…

Edd stared in horror at the note that was attached to his locker.

_Sweetest, most precious Eddward Marion Vincent_

_Oh, how my sun rises and sets with you. I just hope one day you'll see me and we'll be together forever! If only it wasn't for those jerks! You deserve so much better my Muffin! I could give you so much and then some._

_If I could I would squish them like ants or just annoying bugs. If I could I would push them into a busy street and watch their limp bodies being strewn across the asphalt like confetti or something of the sort. I would give anything to see them go away… PERMANENTLY just to have you in my arms,_

_I love you my sweet, sweet muffin! XOXO_

_GT- Admirer ;)_

_P.S. I'm trying so hard not to take you right now my sexy outlaw._

Double D gasped in horror, unknowingly getting the attention of Nat. "Babe what's wrong?" he asked to only receive a tearful gaze, he took the letter out of the shaking boys hands. After skimming it his eyes widened, "Who the fuck?" he asked no one. He knew it wasn't a prank because no one he knew would write this shit and thinks it's funny. He grabbed Edd's shoulder "C'mon, we're going to get Kevin and then I'm taking you home." Edd did reply letting Nat guide him.

…

"The fuck man" Kevin ran his hand through his hair, "This shit is fucking creep,"

"You don't think I know that?" Nat snapped while pacing around the coffee table. "Who do we know that has the initials GT?" Kevin just shrugged.

"This isn't the first letter I've gotten." Edd said for the first time and they almost missed it because it was a whisper.

"What?" they both asked

"I use to get letters from this GT all the time. It started a year after I started ballet. It started as flattery about my form or some other thing, then not long after I started to get love letters. They were everywhere: in my locker, at the front door, in my dance slippers, and just places where I would be." Edd hugged himself. "Then he would send pictures of me that he took," his sad eyes on to the carpet.

"The fuck," Kevin yelled making him flinch, "Why did you never tell me?"

"Because I never thought it was all that important. The letters stopped coming around the start of ninth grade and even then it was never a death threat against either of you."

"Well since I get the feeling that this is going to get worse." Nat started thinking out loud "You aren't going anywhere without one of us. If we aren't around then Rolf only, because Brad is not dependable in anyway."

"What?" Edd raised his voice, "No, you two barely allow me any free time as it is."

"Well, that was us being annoying over-protective boyfriends. It's in the contract. This time it's serious." Kevin answered, "You have a stalker. Creepy ass stalker who wants to kill us just so he, or you never know she, can get close to you. You burned those letters from before right?"

"Well, I wasn't so drastic. I just threw them away or in shredder. But if technically this guy is threatening you guys, then maybe you guys should look out." Edd raised an eyebrow and pouted.

"Uh, no," Nat shook his head, "We're football players, for all we know this guys is a scrawny little asshole that _we_ could squish like a bug."

"Aren't you guys going to that party?" Edd tried again to get them off his back.

"Nope," Kevin shook his head.

"I'll help Brad with his nightmare-inducing prank, but as soon as I'm done I'm coming straight back." Nat said.

"So, you aren't worried that Naz will ruin your eleventh grade and/or life?" Nat faltered and Kevin blanched. The two quickly regained their stern faces as if they had never faltered.

"Well," Nat pursed his lips, "We'll take shifts. I'll go to Naz's party for ten minutes and then Kev will go for ten minutes. She'll appreciate the arrival." Kevin nodded in agreement.

"Or she'll hate you more for not caring enough to stay awhile. I heard a rumor once that some guy only went to her party for a minute and left, she didn't know him well but she ended up doing her Naz-magic and the next thing we knew he dropped out of school and moved to Ohio." Edd lied through his teeth, but they didn't know that. Nax really wasn't _that_ crazy. Or was she? He never wanted to push her buttons to find out. Nat gulped.

"We will take that chance for the sake of our Edd." He said bravely, though truthfully on the inside he was terrified to find out what she was planning.

"Yeah!" Kevin gained an even more determined expression. On the inside he was just as terrified as Nat.

"Alright it's settled, we are going to get clothes for the next couple weeks." Kevin said getting up, "Alright Double D, I'll be back in a couple minutes. I need to get some clothes, Nat keep him company." Kevin said walking out of the door.

"Well my dear, it's only you and me," Nat purred, slipping off his jacket, "And we never did finish earlier."

"I'm sorry Nat but I'm really not in the mood," Edd started, "I'm tired, little stressed, and still need to eat because I didn't get a chance to." Nat pouted and looked down at himself.

"Sorry, big guy," He whispered. He sighed and got up and headed towards the kitchen. Double D heard clattering and shuffling. He got up and found Nat in the kitchen with a bag of Oodles-O-Noodles hanging out of his mouth as he filled a pot with water. He tugged his shirt down, you know it rode up and stuff.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you food, what else?" Nat mumbled over the bag.

"Uh, you got the wrong pot." Edd said with an apologetic smile. Nat rolled his eyes and pouted. 'Tryin to do stuff for my boyfriend, geez!'

**To be Continued…..Because of awesomeness! (: :) Virtual cookies**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings: Drugs, alcohol, under-age drinking, etc. STAY IN SCHOOL or don't no one gives a shit anymore! :D**

**People do care just you've been warned**

**Chapter 12 **

"Fuck yes!" Brad screamed at the top of his lungs wearing nothing but his boxers, button-up shirt, and sunglasses. He kept grabbing the asses of poor defenseless boys and girls. He decided to add a little spice by singing Backstreet Boys singles. "Backstreets back, oh yeah!"

Rolf was talking in slurred language with other athletes about something as if it were one of the biggest and most important debates of his life. Naz was on top of a table and singing a random song no one even knew but cheered her on anyway, because she was still wearing that bunny outfit. Brad got a glimpse of a calm looking Nat and bull rushed him.

"Nat!"

"What," Nat rolled his eyes. Brad pouted and stuffed his hands in imaginary pockets and found, of course, nothing. He frowned and snatched something out of a poor soul's hand and handed it to Nat. Nice, a joint. "Thanks, but I can't. I'm not staying long."

"Nope," Brad shook his head and stuck the rolled up plant in Nat's mouth and squeezed his nose shut.

"You're an idiot, fuck peer pressure!" Nat said taking it and a long drag from the drug. Nice. He felt his worries slide away.

"See, I'm awesome, now suck." He ordered and walked away. Nat ignored those steamy

moments in the staircase and the closet and other places where that order was very dirty.

"Dude," Nat dragged out, "I, don't suck. I have Edd for that." he smirked taking another drag.

"Damn bro," Brad said laughing.

…

Edd was on his knees scrubbing the floor chastising himself for not doing it sooner. Yet, it was this damn stain that wouldn't come off the floor. It was a ketchup stain. A damn stain that wouldn't come off for anything. He scrubbed and scrubbed at the godforsaken stain until he knew his fingers were raw. Finally, after getting the bright idea to use bleach, he got the stain up. He smiled triumphantly.

He sighed and wiped a bead of sweat on his brow. Kevin was napping, loudly, on the couch after watching back-to-back movies with him. Double D had to sit through an action movie, yeah. Thankfully Kevin fell asleep before he was put through anymore cheesy-ass acting and fire.

It was then that his front door opened and he bolted for the cabinets and grabbed a pan. He raised it above his head and prepared to give someone a concussion.

"Put the pan down," Marie warned walking into the kitchen slowly. She wore her costume from the day prior except her hair combed differently. "You and me are going to Naz's party." She grabbed his wrist and drug him upstairs. "Get your costume on, except wear thick white tights or something. I really don't want Nat and Kevin coming after me for letting you get molested."

"I can't go they said that…"

"Who gives a shit? I want you there, you need to have a good time." She had that no-nonsense voice that would be hard to refuse. "Maybe get slam-ass drunk." She shrugged and walked out of the room so he could changed. "Hurry up, Kevin may not be in deep a sleep as we think!" She hollered through the door.

"I can't believe that you are sneaking me out of my house." He said exasperated but did as she said.

"Shut up and come with." she said and walked out the house with Double D trailing behind. He smiled maybe he would enjoy this for once. They made it to Naz's house which looked like it vomited neon lights and screeched music of all genres. Double D could smell the booze and weed from just standing in the front yard.

Someone ran out just then and threw up whatever contents that were in their stomach and proceeded to pass out. Edd flinched and almost threw up himself. "Are you sure this'll be fun?"

"Yes, it's Naz's party, it's right across the street and we're on the outside. Of course it looks bad from this angle, come on." She walked inside and Edd followed. Marie grabbed a red plastic cup from a table and sniffed the contents before gulping. She wasn't entirely wrong, it did seem a little more fun from the inside. He still looked at the hooligans with worry; such as the boy drinking a gallon of beer through a tube and funnel or maybe the girl wrapping her legs around a boy's waist and attempting to give him a lap dance, failed by the way. Edd ignored those people and focused on the sweating and moving bodies trying to keep time with the current song. They seemed to be having some fun. Maybe those people in the corner playing Yahtzee?

"Hey, Double D, you want a cupcake?" Edd turned to see Ed holding a plastic platter of chocolate cupcakes, they seemed pretty tempting. He spared a glance at his friends costume, of course it was still the assassin theme. He sighed and nodded, "Sure." He grabbed a small cake and Ed walked away.

Double D took a generous bite and the taste wasn't bad except it seemed funny. He placed the rest of the cake on a table and had a bad feeling what was in those cakes. He was handed several drinks, but dumped them all. He was getting bored after a while, so he got his own empty red cup and filled it with apple juice from the fridge and only a little splash of beer. Spice things up a bit. He called it the Beerapple.

"Hiya, Double D," A familiar airy voice sounded behind him, he turned and saw Stacey sitting on the countertop with a grin on her face.

"Hey, Stace, what's up?"

"The ceiling," She laughed like it was the funniest thing she had ever said. He sighed and figured she was high as a kite, 'too many of those cupcakes maybe?' he mused.

"Stacey, what have you been doing?" He asked half friendly and half concerned.

"Nothing and everything! I'm as great as the sky! I've been everywhere, Edd!" She answered wistfully. "Well, I might be feeling a little dizzy, but that's just the fun trying to take over."

"Right, maybe you've had enough fun?" He took a step towards the swaying blonde.

"Maybe you're right, but maybe you're wrong? I don't know, I'm confused." She frowned.

"Then maybe you should go home? Get some sleep." He smiled understandingly.

"Maybe, give me a minute I have to consult the butterflies coming towards me." She stared off into space before nodding and turning back to him. "Alright, I'll go get the party-pooper Stella to take me home." He smiled and sighed in relief as she got down and headed towards the wall-mount for Naz's house phone.

He walked out smiling at the sweet girl before walking off to somewhere else in the house. He stopped in front of sun room and almost threw up. It was Sarah with her whole bunny suit gone and players from most teams were in line to, well, have sex with her it. He cringed because she was covered in semen and it was no better than Lee who was in the same condition. He slowly backed away trying to hold in his beerapple. 'I'm going to try to unsee that.'

'People are so debauched.' he thought trying to find Marie. He didn't but he did find another sight of Stella being fucked against the wall by, well, Brad. He actually barfed in his mouth. "That's it I'm leaving," he said to himself, he turned on his heel. 'I swear this is why I never come to these it's just sex parties in disguise.' he scowled as he accidently stepped on a condom.

Just as he was about to leave he was roughly grabbed, "Hey angel," the voice rasped out, "The hell are you doing here and at home with Kevin?" Edd froze as the voice, "And tell me why you have the same slutty outfit as before on?" Nat asked running his hands over Edd's sides. "Hmm, Edd, why? Did you want to get molested?"

"Come now Nat most of them are too preoccupied with running trains with Lee and Sarah." Edd sassed rolling his eyes as Nat released him.

"Yeah, whatever, sluts won't keep the other herd away though. Not including the fact that you have a long-time freaky stalker." He answered moodily, "Plus, where is Kevin, how come he didn't notice you sneak out and walk across the street?"

"He was asleep when… I snuck out." Double D faltered but maintained a defiant stature.

"Really, Mr. Eddward Marion Vincent snuck out to go to a party with sex, space cupcakes, and booze? Yeah, right," Nat rolled his eyes. Double D caught a familiar whiff from Nat's clothes.

"Have you been smoking pot?" He glared sternly.

"Maybe, but Brad pressured me." He shrugged, "You haven't happened to see Naz have you. Ed passed out and woke up thinking she was being molested or something. Rolf is making me find her to show Ed that she's okay."

"No, sorry, but I can help." Edd offered.

"No, you go home," Nat shook his head and made for the door.

"When will you be back home." Edd whined with a pout in place and eyes wide with sadness and need. A look that usually worked pretty well when he wanted something from either Nat or Kevin.

"Um, soon, I'll find Naz and come home right away." He promised trying to give a reassuring smile.

"Right," Edd's face saddened even more so, seemingly breaking Nat's heart.

"Alright, alright, I'll walk you back and stay home." He assured and wrapped an arm around Double D. He grinned triumphant, he did feel guilty that they weren't helping Ed, but Ed was insanely yet aloofly overprotective over Naz.

It was better though when they found Naz asleep on a side table.

They left the party and walked back across the street. Nat opened the door and walked straight for the couch which still held a sleeping Kevin. He glared and grabbed the glass of water sitting on the coffee table and dumped it on Kevin. "You stupid motherfucker! You were asleep and let Double D sneak over to Naz's party wearing that!" He pointed vigorously to Edd who stood by quietly.

Kevin was being held by his shirt collar and stared between Nat and Edd before he got his bearings. "He snuck out?" Nat growled.

"Yes! He snuck out, you moron!"

"Hey, I was asleep and he was cleaning when I fell asleep! He usually spends hours on cleaning! Don't be an ass, you were gone for an hour when it was supposed to be ten minutes!" Kevin snapped back and yanked Nat's hands away from his shirt.

"It was Brad's fault!" Nat defended stepping back. He hoped that Kevin would assume he rolled around in the grass for a while.

"It's always Brad's fault! Don't constantly point the blame to someone so blameable you high fucker!" Kevin growled obviously not thinking that nat had rolled around in the grass.

"You let him get out without supervision! He has a homicidal stalker out there who was probably at that party! You fell asleep and didn't even notice!" Nat spat. They both didn't notice Double D playing with the strings of his shirt.

"Oh, Nathan, don't argue with Kevin. He had a long day after all." Nat turned to see Edd smiling and sighing as he pulled his shirt over his head. Nat gulped. Kevin was wide-eyed.

"Um...uh… right, Edd are you planning on going to bed soon or something?" Nat asked staring at the small, but muscled chest in front of him.

"Probably," Edd shrugged running a hand through his hair. "I'm just not extremely tired though." Nat and Kevin peeled their eyes away from Edd to stare each other down.

"Nope!" Nat yelled as Kevin lunged for Edd. He grabbed him by his collar and scurried over to Double D and scooping him up into his arms. "Better luck next time, Sleepy-head!" He called as he head towards Edd's room.

Edd was holding back a laugh, he just wanted them to stop fighting. What better way than offering sex?

Nat got frustrated and sprinted to Edd's room and locked the door behind him. Double D could've sworn he heard a huff from Kevin in the living room.

'Okay Nat, don't be nervous," he thought to himself, 'This is only your first time with Double D without Kevin.' he took the time to look at his angle. He kissed Edd only to pull back in surprise, "Have you been drinking?" he asked looking surprised because the small boy was not suppose to taste like beer.

"I only had a little," he giggled, "I mixed it with apple juice, it was only a little splash." he tilted his head as an invitation to the teal haired boy.

Nat kissed his way up Edd's neck to his ear, "You have just been so bad." Edd decided to not hold back. He craned his neck until his mouth was at Nat's ear and, feeling rebellious, he whispered, "Punish me." Nat purred in approval.

Edd nibbled at Nat's ear and whispered things that made Nat throw him on the bed and straddle the boy. Edd pouted and his eyes flamed with desire, Nat captured those pink lips and ravaged that mouth. His hands traveled up Double D's shirt and moved down his jaw. He nibbled at Edd's throat.

He took Edd's shirt off and enjoyed the savory sight before him. He kissed at his throat and moved down his chest and nibbled and sucked as he went. His fingers found Edd's nipples and twisted the nubs. Double D whimpered and twisted beneath Nat. Nat growled softly tugged the leathery shorts down Double D"s thighs and purred again when seeing Double D's swollen member. He smirked and lowered himself closer to him. He licked Edd's slit and tasted the sweet precum leaking out. He sucked generously and licked down Double D's shaft. He made his way back up and took Double D entirely in his mouth and sucking, his cheeks hollowing and Double D moaning and writhing his pleasure. Nat quickly released Double D's prick with a pop. The last time they were that close to being together, Kevin cock-blocked with a cell phone.

Nat also didn't want Edd to get off just yet. He sighed and sucked on his own fingers. He slipped two fingers in Edd and the boy cried out in lust. Nat smiled and curled his fingers. He watched Ed writhe in his bubble of painful pleasure. "Are you sure, Angel?" He teased.

"Please," Edd whimpered.

"If you're really sure than say it." He growled.

"I want it, now!" Double D moaned desperately and glared weakly up at Nat. Nat was unbuttoning his pants. He smiled down at Edd.

"Who do you want?" He continued and Edd cried out when he pulled his fingers out.

"Nat! I want you!" Edd hollered. Nat waited not a minute longer before he plunged into Edd and the boy cried out again. Nat gasped and reveled in the warmth around his cock. He began pumping into Double D over and over, and giving no mercy to the boy. Edd wrapped his legs around Nat's waist and was borderline screaming. Nat found Edd's sweet spot and hit it. He pumped into him harder with a goal to have his lover limping for the next week. He was getting closer to his own climax and knew that Edd was just as close. He thrust in a last time before he came and felt Edd's own release on his shirt and Edd's chest.

He sighed and stayed there inside Edd for a minute longer before pulling out and collapsing next to Edd. They were panting rhythm and in a cloud of leftover lust and utter bliss. "I love you, Angel." Nat stated blissfully.

"Love you too," Edd answered and snuggled into Nat's damp chest. The two sat like that Edd was softly snoring while Nat was on the verge of sleep listening to Edd's breaths.

Nat's eyes snapped open when he heard brisk knock on the door. He glared at the locked door. "What?" He groaned and Edd's eyes fluttered open tiredly.

"Are you done?" Kevin asked tiredly and annoyed from the sound of it.

"Yeah, why?"

"I really don't want to crash on the couch." He sighed pathetically. Nat looked down at Double D and inclined his head questioning. Edd nodded and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

"Why the hell not," Nat called through to Kevin and heard him rattled the door handle.

"Really?" He grumbled.

"Sorry," Nat moved and unlocked the door for Kevin. Kevin walked in and glared at Nat and then pouted before lying down on the floor. "Um, you didn't want to sleep on the couch so your taking the floor." Nat pursed his lips.

"I'm not sleeping with you hog." He growled and snatched the pillow Nat was on.

"Dude," he said grabbing a tissue from beside the bed and proceeded to clean Edd out, who only let out tired moans, mumbling something about being sensitive. Nat smiled at his adorableness then took off his button up to throw into the laundry basket. "C'mon man it's 'safe' for you to get into bed." he climbed over Edd's prone form to lie against the wall. He peeked up to see Kevin dragging himself onto the bed, then lazily wrap his arms around Edd's small waist.

…

Edd was jostled awake by rough thrusts, when he opened his mouth all that came out were gasps and moans. He opened his eyes and saw the blurred form of Kevin above him. After a few minutes of half-asleep lust, he felt hotness between his legs and inside him. He looked up through hazy eyes to find Kevin. The redhead smiled down at Double D and he honestly wasn't surprised. Well, _he _wasn't surprised.

"What-what-what… what the fuck is wrong with you?!" He heard Nat shout and the bed creak as he shot up and stood on the bed. Kevin shrugged and flopped down beside Edd. "Whatever you were the one who decided to have very loud sex with him last night as I attempted to ignore it. Without much success."

"You don't fuck somebody when they are sleeping! That's like spiking someone's drink or getting them slam-ass drunk!" Nat continued to yell while Kevin blankly stared at him. Edd sighed and buried his face in his pillow.

"Stop yelling, I want to sleep. Especially now that I've had sex twice in a span of eight hours." He mumbled through the pillow. Nat chuckled and smiled at Edd, his anger and disgust melted away. Kevin smiled too and wrapped Double D up in his arms.

"Let's hope we don't have to wrangle up a Brad today." Kevin snorted and Nat lightly knocked against the wood headboard.

…

Of the thirty-plus people that showed up, ten still remained at Naz's home. They were knocked out cold on the booze stained carpets, or fallen over on unmentionably defiled couches, or curled into a strangers weird smelling arms. This wasn't a strange sight to see when Naz or anyone threw a party. Naz was spread-eagled on the dining room table thankfully still in her costume. She slowly and cautiously lifted her head to look around. She sighed at the sight of the destroyed home, but wasn't really surprised. It was a pretty good party.

She got up even slower. One second at a time she sat up, when torso was vertical she felt the headache. The headache, the sign of a hangover. She would have shrugged, but worried too much movement would make you vomit.

"Ed?" She whispered in search for loyal labrador brother. She couldn't see him and knew eventually, she'd have to get up and find him. She had to get the rest of these people out of here pronto. She began her slow movements again to move around to get up, except she heard something. A door? It was a door opening. Except this door sounded too heavy and too close to be a bedroom or bathroom door. It was the front door that was opening.

For a split second she figured it was one of the partiers trying to find their shoes or something. Then her head exploded as she heard the deafening scream, "Naz, Ed! WHAT THE _FUCK_ DID YOU DO?!" She heard her mother yell.

"YOU TWO ARE SO FAR DEEP IN SHIT YOU'LL BE SMELLING IT FOR WEEKS!" Next was her father. Instead of getting up to face the music, she listened to her parents argue to each other. "I smell weed, that is a liquor stain in the carpet, and Tom, that doesn't look like snot. Why would our children be so stupid? Who is this boy on the stairs?"

"I think that's Rolf, one of the football players. I suppose it would be stupid to question him on why he has no pants on." Her father answered and Naz could practically see his exasperated expression. "You know, we work with his mother at GO Mart. She doesn't even realize that her son is half naked and passed out on her neighbor's staircase. Look, I'm pretty sure that is Naz's cheerleading friend Jimmy on the couch. His mother works for Grimmer Company, who knows what else these kids are doing, Marcy."

"We should call their parents."

"Well, we could do that or we could interrogate the drunk motherfuckers and see who else was at this party. Chances are we know the parents pretty well, they need to get hold of their kids as much as we do." Tom, Naz's father, plotted. With that Naz heard shuffling and a yell. She knew that her father had just grabbed Rolf based off of the fact that he was just talking about interrogating everyone.

Soon, she saw Rolf being dragged by the back of his shirt into the living room. Tom threw him on the couch like a doll and turned to Naz. "Hello, Naz, what an interesting thing you did to the house, hmm? Where is your brother?"

"I don't know," She whispered, half because her father would take anything louder than a whisper as an attitude and half because any louder and her brain would really explode. Tom nodded and went to work finding any other future captives and her brother. Her mother walked in with a face not much nicer than her father's.

"Naz, you know that you will be grounded for… a _very _long time, correct?" Marcy, her mother, stated with her arms crossed and also keeping a close eye on the two boys on the couch. Rolf was grumbling but seemed to have passed out again.

"Yes, mom," Naz whispered again.

Tom waltzed in with three more poor souls. One being Brad with rumpled pants thrown on at the last second, another being Sarah with only her bra and a pair of shorts on, and the last being Lee wearing only a shirt one could assume that was it. After dumping them on the couch he went in search for stragglers.

"Mom, why are you guys home? I thought you had a conference in Morristown, Vermont." Naz said with a little more volume even though she felt like the contents of her stomach would soon be on the floor to add to the disgusting mess.

"We got home early." Marcy shrugged now glaring at the five teenagers on the couch. Tom came in carrying four more teens. Ed, Eddy, Stella, and a random and nameless teenage boy. Tom went back for one more trip to make sure he didn't miss any victims. When he got back there was a moment of silence.

"First off, lets start with my _lovely _daughter and son." Tom retorted and looked to the two guilty souls. Naz gulped and plead with her eyes for Ed to start. He blinked slowly looking down at his feet. "Well, Ed talk who was here and what happened?"

**To Be Continued… Sorry for the long wait we wanted to wait for october HAPPY HALLOWEEN. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Edd wiggled out of Kevin's hold to get to his phone. He finally managed to grab it before the last ring. "Hello?" he asked laying on top of Kevin who was still out cold.

"Hey Edd," Marie could barely get it out because of her constant laughing

"Marie?" he asked a little concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine." she calmed herself down enough to talk without gasping, "Oh my goodness you should have heard mom earlier. Lee came home after Ed's parents called." she laughed a bit, "Mom took Lee to the clinic. I hope that bitch has an STD or pregnant,"

"Oh come now Marie, I know you don't mean that."

"No I do mean it," she huffed, "I'm so sick of her and her fucking 'I'm better that you' attitude," she growled. "I just want the slut to get what she deserves!" she yelled

Edd layed there and listened to Marie angrily breathed into the microphone. Edd frowned, he remembered the days when the sisters were as close nit, similar to the Eds. "Marie," he started sadly.

"No, Edd, don't try to console me. I just, I don't know. I'm screwy in the head." she sighed, "Wanna go get some ice cream, we haven't got any in a long time."

"Sure," he said climbing out of bed. Looking back hesitantly to make sure Nat and Kevin weren't disturbed. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top. He pulled them on as quietly as humanly possible. After he was dressed he immediately scribbled down a note and tapped it above their heads.

He was out the bedroom door when he heard Nat's "Sexy and I know it" ringtone. He had a bad feeling who it was and what for, so he did what any boyfriend would do. He ran down the stairs, out the door, and sprinted for the Jeep emerging from the road to the trailer park. He swung the car door open and flung himself into the passenger seat. "Whoa, why in a rush?" Marie asked laughing.

"I think Nat…" He gasped trying to catch his breath, "just got a phone call from his mom." He was panting. Marie burst out laughing. She had to stop the car and held her stomach from the round of laughter that came from her.

In the house.

"NATHAN GOLDBERG WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS SANE IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" The insane, completely hypocritical mother of Nat screamed through the phone. He held it as far away from his ear as he could and still heard her loud and clear.

"Mo-"

"YOU SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE ASS!" He was starting to worry that she was on the verge of having a heart attack. It was a few moments before she spoke again, "You were smoking pot! How dare you ruin your body like that? You were drinking and you're not twenty-one! Were you having sex?! If you were I will take you to the classes!"

"No, mom, please don't take me to the classes again." He whined. "And mom I'm not having sex with random people like I use to. I'm in a steady relationship and I was safe because he refused to let me drive home under the influence."

"HE! Who is this _he, _Kevin?! I knew you were hiding something from me! How long have you been going out with Kevin! You could have told me." She hollered. "I'm not sure, I'd want you dating that ginger-haired kid though. He's messy."

"Mom it's not Kevin. Hell no!" He covered his face with his free hand.

"Don't you use that language with me! You get your ass over here, _now!_" She hung up the phone and he blinked and listened to the dial tone before ending his call.

"Fuck," he groaned rolling over expecting to grab a hold on Edd but instead of the soft curvy form, he was grasping hard muscles. "The fuck!" they asked in unison desperately moving away from each other with Kevin ending up on the floor.

"Dude, the fuck?" Kevin asked from the floor.

"I was expecting to grab my angel, not you" he said then looked around the room, "Speaking of which where is he? I want to give him a kiss before I leave to handle my crazy mom."

Kevin scratched the back of his head, "Um, I heard him on the phone then I heard the door,"

"Wait he left, without us?" Nat asked and both of them went into a panic. "Oh fuck," he ran down the stairs shoving jeans as he went. He paused to look at the note that was on top of his keys.

'_Nat and Kevin, I'm out and safe with Marie. I don't know when I'll be back but I have my phone with me.'_

_~Edd_

"Is it me or is Edd getting rebellious lately." Kevin pinched the bridge of his nose frustrated, "I mean honestly we are doing this for his protection. Everything we do is for his protection."

With Edd

Edd and Marie were seated in a park enjoying some soft serve ice cream.

"It's been forever since we've done this," Marie said for the first time since they got the soft, cold treat.

"You mean hang out or eat ice cream?" he asked licking the sweet treat.

"Both, I mean hell man. We never get to spend time together anymore, the only time we have together is at practice and we don't really talk during that. And it's gotten harder to spend time with you because of those idiots monopolizing your time. I miss the days where we would meet up at your house move all of your furniture and practice in your living room. It was fun just us teaching each other dances, laughing when we made mistakes and starting all over." she paused to look down before smiling a little, "I miss ice cream too. Because of dance I haven't been able to actually enjoy the stuff daily since I was like four."

"I know what you mean." Edd said looking over to his friend. "It's even worse because we don't have social lives," he joked but it was true. They focused mainly on school and dancing. Which paid off because they were top of their class and the best dancers in the school of course but also their region, state, not quite nationals though they came close with third place last year.

She let out a dry laugh, "Yeah you're right. But I can't deny we work our asses off," she smiled, he smiled back. Though it was unspoken there was an understanding that they were the others best friend. Though Edd was close to Ed and Eddy they just didn't have much in common and he couldn't talk to them about everything. And Marie just talking to her sisters altogether because she called them kinda useless and one track minds.

Edd was about to talk when his phone chimed symbolizing that there was a new text. He tapped away before opening the text from Nat, '_Edd where are you?'_ he sighed and just put his phone back into his pocket.

"Troubles in paradise?" Marie asked raising her eyebrow.

"You could say that."

Poor Nat.

"Your father will be home soon. He'll have your ass on a damn platter!" The blonde woman growled. She was small, despite the sound of her voice, she was tiny at only five foot tall and a hundred pounds. She had a terrible glare that was a cross between a rabid raccoon and an angry munchkin. "You are such an idiot, and you lie to me! How come you never told your _mother_ that you were dating someone! Your _mother_ would like to know things like this."

"Mother, why would anyone in the history of Peach Creek want to talk to you about love interests?" He asked sarcastically. She gave him her crazy glare again and smacked him in the back of the head.

"How dare you talk to your mother like that! I am adding three weeks to your punishment!" She yelled.

"What are you punishing me from?!"

"A social life! No talking to the outside world! You go to school, go to your practice and you come _straight home._ You do the dishes every night even if we get take out! Take out the trash everyday! Clean the kitchen and bathrooms every week! No cellphone! No laptop! No i-pad! No i-pod! No x-box! No playstation! No game-systems, period! N-O-T-H-I-N-G!" Her face was red, again Nat had a bad feeling she'd drop dead from a heart attack.

"Mom you literally can't do that. Edd has a stalker, a dangerous man and I kinda don't want him to be alone."

"To hell I can't do that! I don't even know who this Edd is! He can take care of himself! And don't use 'literally' like that! It's grammatically incorrect!" She huffed and paced the length of the elaborate living room floor. "Well, actually, I was planning on inviting Marcy and Tom, and Angie and Stan are getting back from their business trip on Friday. You can invite _Edd _ then." She said at a normal volume.

"You know I think you would like Edd, mom." Nat said going into persuasive mode. "He loves to shop, he's the captain of the dance team, straight 'A' student. And just so adorable you'll think he's a girl."

"He sounds great, Natty, I'll be seeing him on Saturday I suppose. So, guess what you have to do? It's Sunday, tomorrow is trash day, get to it." She sneered and walked away towards the sun room. "Oh," She turned around and stalked over to her son sitting on the couch, "Phone." He pouted and handed her the phone. "i-pod," bye-bye small musical friend. She tapped the screen and froze. Her lip poked out and her face lit up in a lovely glow, an expression that rarely graced the features of the woman. "Oh, my goodness, what a cutie! _Oh_, he is scrumptious! I remember that face! Angie's kid, I haven't seen him since he was little, oh he is so adorable! I cannot wait for Saturday and pinch those rosey cheeks! Natty, you got a good one! Aw!" She attacked her son with a bone crushing hug and holding Nat's face to her chest. "My Nattie!"

"You know mom you could meet him now. I mean he acts different with his parents breathing down his neck," He lied, Edd's parent's were awesome and supportive of their son. "You would get a better feel of him without them."

"Hmm, alright, where is he? I'll pick him up." She grinned at him, "Think you're going to get your car keys? Ha, yeah right!"

…

Marie sighed contentedly as she came back into the house and for a whole second there was complete peace.

"Lee, how could you be so reckless!" Marie held back her laughter and had to cover her mouth and implode with her laughter. Most likely her mother wouldn't appreciate the laughter at this given time. After she regained her breath, she stealthily tip-toed to where she heard her mother's screaming. "You-you-you, have I really been that bad of a mother! Have I failed?!" A moments pause.

"Hell no!" Her mother shouted. "I have told you everything you had to do, Lee! I gave you a box of condoms, I bought the morning-after pill, I even gave you the shot for a whole three years when you started your period! Did you listen to me when I told you how stupid it was to get pregnant at seventeen?! No, you fucking ignored me! I had you when I was fifteen and had to drop out of school, I had to get a job as a waitress, I was ignored by my family!" Marie heard her mother choke. Her voice caught. Marie really wanted to pat herself on the back for guessing correctly, but even though her mother was a bitch it sucked to know that she was _that_ upset. 'Dumbass bitch Lee' she thought. "Now look at me, the only promotion I ever got was going from waitressing to stripping! Are you going to do the same thing?! Probably, don't even answer! Now you're pregnant don't even know who the father is! For all I know it's that dumbass Eddy! Even he'd be better than that bastard Brad! Good god, Lee, what the fuck were you thinking!" Marie heard footsteps and slipped into the bathroom across from her quickly.

After the thunderous clicking footsteps, the front door slammed. Marie cautiously peaked out of the door and walked back out. She sighed, and was about to head for her room when she heard sniffling, 'no, no Marie, don't go in there. Don't- dammit' she chided as she stepped into Lee's room. There she was, sitting on the bed, head in her hands, and balling. Marie wanted to laugh now more than ever. The bitch deserved it. She deserved every bit of harshness that came from their mother. But Lee looked pathetic.

"Go away, Marie," Lee sniffled. Marie rolled her eyes at the stupid words. She wouldn't just walk away, she'd first make up her mind on whether or not to laugh in her sister's face saying I told you so.

"Um, she didn't need to be that mean." Marie blurted out and Lee slowly raised her head to stare at her blue-haired sister. Lee's face wasn't cluttered and clumped with makeup, but her eyes were red and face flushed.

"Are you shitting me?"

"I'm serious, it was a little harsh. I mean, she should know that a child born from teen pregnancy is likely to go through teen pregnancy as well." Marie felt really awkward and wanted to slap herself. Lee shook her head in exasperation.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch Marie. I'm not saying that I'm going to grovel at your feet and I don't need your forgiveness, I'm just saying sorry thats it end of story." Lee let her head fall in her hands again.

"We used to be really close you know." Marie pursed her lips still feeling like a woman in a men's restroom. Lee choked on a sob.

"Maybe if you were the point to our triangle I wouldn't be in this mess." She laughed humorlessly.

"No, it's cool, maybe it's good this way. Fate just wanted me to be a loner-ish dancer and you to be a..."

"Slut?"

"I was going to say popular-ish cheerleader." Marie forced a small smile on her lips. Lee laughed, this time with humor.

"Don't worry, mom used that word a lot too." Lee smirked through fresh tears, "Some nerve though. I mean, it's not okay to be pregers at seventeen but she beat me by two years."

"Well, at least now you have a good reason to stalk Eddy."

…

Edd sighed and took a seat at bench. He and Marie stopped by a bookstore and he got the new installment of his favorite series. He was feeling pretty content as he sat down and began chapter one. At least he thought he was going to spend a little time reading.

He turned to page ten and he heard a car horn. He looked up to see a red sports car with the top down and a blonde woman in the front seat wearing large black sunglasses. He blanched as the woman indeed leaned towards him, "Hey, are you Edd?" She asked.

"Yes," He answered and almost kicked himself. He has a stalker and he just willingly confirms that he is Edd.

"Great, get in the car."

"What?" His eyes widened.

"Get in the car now." She ordered and pushed her glasses to the tip of her nose so he could see her blue eyes.

"Um, who are you?"

"Are you really going to waste time asking stupid questions? Get. In. The. Car." She tapped her finger on her seat impatiently. He gulped and got in the car thoroughly scared for his life. She pulled away from the curb and started zooming away from the cul-de-sac. She turned to him with a grin on her face the size of Ohio. "Hi, I'm Nat's mother," He sighed with relief.

"Oh, what's wrong? Is something up with Nat?" He asked confused.

"No, the dumb son-of-a-bitch is being punished. I wanted to meet his new boyfriend, so I'm picking you up and taking you to my house. He'll be there, don't you worry your cute little head. Love the shoes by the way, did you get those from Ginger's in Mayfield?" He nodded and glanced at the wedges that tied up to his knee. She grinned.

"So, taking me to your house?" He commented as casually as he could. She giggled.

"Of course, sweetie," She smiled and he returned it. Other than being kidnapped by the woman, she didn't seem like the psycho Nat described. She even seemed really nice. "So tell me, is my son good in the sack? Is he considerate to your pleasure as well as his?" and boom goes the dynamite

Edd blushed,"He is a good lover,"

"Good, the son-of-a-bitch does something right. You know, I get a damn phone call from Marcy and hear my son was at a party with weed, alcohol, and serious orgy action; you know what that does to me as a mother? It pisses me off, you have no idea how nice it is to talk to somebody he knows who isn't A: dumb as a brick, B: a fucking slut, or C: all of the above. You don't seem like the slut type, and from what I hear from my Natty you're a smart guy. I like that." She nodded as she ranted on about her son. "So, how's life been for you sweetie?"

"Mine has become very hectic as of late," he said twiddling his fingers.

"Hmm so I was told you are a dancer what's your specialty?" she asked turning a corner

"I use to do ballet then sorta of branched out to jazz,"

"I hate to admit this, but when he said dancer I thought he was talking about a stripper." She grinned and Edd blushed. "You know, I was once a stripper. I made good money, had a good life other than drugs and alcohol. I didn't do drugs, except once but that was Xanax. I was known as Lila. One day I was dancing and this handsome man walked up to me and took me to a nice restaurant and from that point on I lived the high life. Never have I been called Lila since."

"Oh, Nat's dad," Edd tried to smile even though the topic was awkward.

"Nope, my first husband. I took all of his money in the divorce and _then_ met Nat's dad." She smiled as if she were talking about a cute time in her life, "Nat was brat as a child. I'll show you the photo-album!" Edd giggled and looked forward to that.

After two more right turns, Edd was sitting in the car in front of gigantic mansion. Three story house and at least twenty windows in the front of the house. To top off the rich family look there was a huge and unnecessary fountain in the front yard surrounded by roses. Edd was in awe. It looked so classy and Nat was the least likely person out of his entire group of friends to end up coming from _class_, other than Nat's mom being crazy.

"That son-of-bitch!" Edd jumped from the sudden shout. "That sneaky bastard! That motherfucking asshole!"

"What is it Ms. Goldberg?" Edd asked cautiously.

"That stupid, motherfucker got his friend over here! And it's that little asshole Kevin, I know that shitty motorcycle anywhere!" She got out of the car and slammed the car door with such force Double D wondered if she had broken the window. He got out and followed Nat's mother into the house. Almost immediately after walking in he was attacked and almost thrown to the floor. "I was so worried. I know you said you were with Marie, but… wait why were you with Mrs. G?"

"What the fuck! You-you I didn't like you before! What are you doing, clinging to my Natty's boyfriend?" Momma Goldberg glared daggers at the redhead. She swung a purse she had hanging on coat rack nearby and whacked Kevin in the head. "Ow, he's my boyfriend too!"

Momma Goldberg frowned and looked between the three boys and her questioning gaze landed on Double D. "Listen sweetie, you're a plum. But, why is it that you are allowing these two idiots to share you? Are you that kinky?"

"Um… um...uh…" Double flushed and fidgeted nervously, "I just… I just didn't want them to fight. I like both of them, they just share me and so far have been perfect civil. So, yeah," She nodded, strolled over to her son and whacked him in the head.

"How could you stress this poor thing out! How incredibly asinine of you!" She yelled and whacked him again. She huffed and went back to Kevin and did the same. "You're a dumbass too, how dare you put Edd through this. What if he didn't want to have to handle two dumbasses? Huh, didn't think about that did you?! How dare you be a bastard!"

"Hey, mom, we've been great to Double D. He really hasn't complained and if it weren't for us he'd be attacked and taken advantage of." Nat argued and put on his mommy-love-me look. They were the equivalent to the puppy-dog look except Nat-ified. "I would never hurt him, and if he didn't want this I wouldn't have forced anything on him. He's my angel."

"Damn right you ungrateful motherfucker! At least you sound serious." She sighed and turned to Kevin and Edd, "I don't know why you put up with the two of them. I know Nat is an idiot, I love my idiot but still, and I know for sure that Kevin is just as, if not more idiotic. So, props to you. Now that that's out of the way, Nathan Goldberg! Why in god's name did you invite someone over to the house when I told you no social life!" Nat flinched.

"I just thought it was only polite to invite Kevin as well since he is also Edd's boyfriend." Nat stated politely. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, Frances has probably finished baking cookies, so lets go and chat!" She grinned as if she didn't just chew her son out a second ago.

**To be continued… (: :) More cookies!**


	14. Chapter 14

**JOY to the world Edd is…. I don't know what to say, damn**

**Chapter 14:**

"I made cookies!" Momma Goldberg called and rushed into the room wearing a pink apron and carrying a plate of sad looking cookies. The woman couldn't cook if her life depended on it. Double D took one gratefully despite the fact that he'd be biting into a brick.

"Thanks Jane," She had given him permission to call her by her name, a privilege that Kevin never got. She grinned at him and kicked her son to take one. He did while grumbling. She did the same to Kevin.

"So, sweet Natty, I hear your basketball game is tomorrow. I can't wait to see you crush those pussy team's asses into the ground." She grinned like an actual mother instead of an escaped mental patient.

"Um, mom, we uh," Nat glared at Edd as he started to giggle, "We are being forced to dance half time so I'm not the most excited about it," Nancy started laughing like she _was _an escaped mental patient.

"_My son_ the clunky football/basketball/baseball player is going to dance?! Ha, ha, that's going to be a sight! Hell yes am I going and with a video camera! Ha!" She almost dropped the plate of cookies. "Edd, darling, you are my new best friend if you had something to do with this."

"Maybe a little," He laughed with her, less crazy though. The two shared the humorous situation at the expense of both Kevin and Nat.

"It's not that funny, we've been doing pretty good." Edd laughed harder.

"Yeah, you got off the floor." He giggled. Nancy set the plate of cookies down and supported herself with the couch.

"Oh, Natty, this'll be hilarious. I might just make a youtube account so I can upload the video for the world to see." She finally took a deep breath and waved the boys off. She left and left the sad cookies on the table.

"I love you Edd, but sometimes I hate you," Nat glared Edd didn't reply just giggled more.

"So Edd," Jane said taking a seat across from them. "If I may ask why are they doing this? I know these two and they would never do that,"

Edd laughed, "Well, these two and their friends were being peeping toms while I practiced so now they have to dance for the game at halftime,"

"Let me guess was it Rolf and Brad?"

…

"So you're pregnant?" Eddy asked again for what felt like the hundredth time, while Lee laid beside him nude. "You're pregnant and we just had sex." he stated going green.

"So what does it matter?" she asked trying to cuddle closer to Eddy's retreating form.

"Lee, you can't sleep with people when you are pregnant," he said picking his clothes up from the floor.

"And why not?" she asked following him in her full glory, "It's not like I'm showing or anything. As long as I'm not showing I can still enjoy sex. Heck after this little thing is out I can just start having it again. This baby will change nothing, I'll still be Lucky Lee." wrapped her arms around his neck to whisper into his ear, "C'mon big boy come join me in bed for Round 2."

"Lee get off me," he growled shrugging her off, "Normally I would love a Round 2 but you need to get your stuff together, you can't" he paused for a moment to get the words. "You need to get your shit straight because babies change everything."

Lee snorted, "Yeah right it's going up for adoption anyway. A baby would just cramp up my style." Eddy said nothing as he left down the hall.

"You know you shouldn't think like that," Marie said coming into the room, "A baby is not an object, it's a living creature that's growing inside can't pretend that everything will be the same. I won't okay, it just won't"

"Oh shut up twinkle toes," Lee grouched. "I'm seventeen years old. What the hell am I supposed to do. I'm not supposed to be a mom at seventeen! Yeah, sure I get that there are plenty of teen moms, but I'm not one of them." Marie glared at Lee.

"I hope you get run over by a bus!" Marie left, not before flashing her with her middle fingers.

…

Edd hummed to himself as he walked down the hallway. No one paid him any mind as they buzzed happily about tonights basketball game. Edd couldn't lie he was excited to but for a different reason. They had been practicing the dance and the few new plays. He was making his way to the gym so he could find good seats for him and Marie.

He started to see he was nearing the gym when a handed covered his mouth and held him from behind. He knew it wasn't Nat or Kevin because the grip wasn't very possessive, yes he knew the difference between kidnapping grips. He didn't think it was his stalker, because he kinda a felt like they'd have a pretty possessive grip as well. Now that the study of kidnap-grip was over, he struggled in the hold. He was finally released inside the dance room to find that his kidnapper was Rolf. "Rolf, what the hell?!"

"I need help, we're shit! If we at least look decent _maybe_ we won't look stupid. So, yeah," Edd looked behind Rolf to see Nat, Brad, and Kevin nodding in unison. "Please Edd, you're our only hope."

Edd contemplated for a moment before smiling, "You know I would help you but this is a punishment." he soaked in their distressed faces before turning on his heels, "Farewell gentlemen." Edd continued even after the calls of 'Wait, Stop, No.' He was feeling happy he didn't hear the pounding foot steps behind him but he did squeak when he was tossed over someone's shoulder.

"Damnit Edd, we asked nicely then you made me chase your ass." Kevin grumbled carrying the poor boy back to the room. "Alright when I set you down you are going to help us. Because this is a dire situation we kinda can't get a rise out of you doing anything. You are going to help us, got it?" he demanded.

"Alright fine but," he said making all of them groan. "the cost is you and everyone in sports is banned from the dance room for the next two weeks."

"What? Then where are we going to practice?" Brad asked

"In the hallway or the actual gym or better yet the weight room since it's done." he grounded out. "Kevin put me down. We start from the top no groaning or complaining. If you start to feel any pain good, dance is pain. You smile through it and keep going. Now," he clapped his hands scaring the players a little, "First position ladies,"

"Edd don't you think that's a little excessive?" Kevin asked hesitantly.

"Never, dancing is an art. If you were to be on stage and have your audience captivated but you fall over twist your ankle and leave crying you are nothing but a quitter! You get up and you deal with it! No matter what happens while dancing you keep going, that is the first and most important rule of dance!" He lectured, uncharacteristically adamant.

"Edd," Nat asked leaning back. "Have you gone crazy?"

"Why? Dance is like any other sport you work through the pain." he counter, "Now again positions." With fear in their eyes they did as he said and got into position. Rolf was regretting letting Brad, Nat, and Kevin talk him into kidnapping Edd. Idiots.

"I swear the next time I hear someone call dancing a pussy sport I will serve them a sandwich with knuckles." Brad whimpered. Rolf was kind enough to admire the interesting analogy his friend came up with.

"Shut up, do you want to look good or like the rubber ballerinas four year old girls get from the drugstore!?" Edd commanded. For the remaining hour they had Edd show no mercy to any of them. They didn't complain, because they couldn't or else they got one of the following phrases:

"Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt Brenda's feelings, oh. the. fuck. well." He had assigned girl names to all of them Brad being Brenda.

"I don't give a shit if this is out of your fucking comfort zone! You want to look good you gotta pay the price!" Nat and Kevin grumbled about how they wished he'd say that in a different situation.

"Nancy! Did I say this was fucking lay down and take a nap time?!" Nat grouched about his name.

"Oh, is Kaitlin tired, I'm sorry this is of course _your _punishment. You _have_ to learn a lesson." Edd gave a particularly evil grin at that statement directed at, yeah you guessed it!

"If you didn't want my help you shouldn't have asked your errand-boy to kidnap me!"

They really did regret asking Edd, maybe they should have just hoped for the best. Well they did _learn their lesson._ By the end of their little last minute practice they made a vow never to mess with Edd, at least in these types of situations. Nat and Kevin would remember that little innuendo. Secretly, Edd counted on it.

"So," Edd sighed happily and calmly, "That was fun, I hope I was of help to you guys." He smiled sweetly and skipped out of the room leaving the four behind.

"Dude," Brad said panting, "Edd is fucking insane,"

"We know." Nat and Kevin said, "We wouldn't have it any other way."

…

Marie looked up as Edd he sat beside her with a rare smug look. "Wow you look different. What did you do?"

"I just whipped some people into shape."

"Don't be fucking cryptic," she mumbled.

"Oh my dear Marie, you'll see at halftime." Edd said scanning the court only to grin and the quartet sluggishly made their way to the bench. "Trust me it's going to be great."

"It better be, this isn't our scene." she said pushing a screaming fans away from her. "I swear I'm about to clock a motherfucker." she scanned the room. "Oh look it's the whore parade."

"Marie," Edd scolded. "C'mon stop being so negative." she just rolled her eyes. "You really can't because Nazz is on the team."

…

Edd and Marie were each playing a game on their phones bored out of their minds. Their interest did pique when the lights dimmed.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," Sarabella's voice said through the intercom but nobody saw the woman. "I have prepared something for your viewing pleasure. Stars you may know have a little dance to do for you all." the crowd roared with excitement. "C'mon on down fellas." she purred.

The spotlight was centered in the middle of the floor. The crowd roared again as they noticed that Nat, Kevin, Brad, and Rolf were in nothing but shorts and sneakers. Nat gave a salute to the crowd as if he was preparing to go to battle and never return. Oh, he wished he wouldn't return. "Now, students, attendees of this game, and the like, be prepared for the glory of our halftime show Nat, Kevin, Brad, and Rolf dancing!" Not a spectacular performance name but they didn't need one.

Rolf looked like he wanted to cry but held back the whimper, Brad stood tall and as tough as he could, Kevin and Nat just nodded to each other in the same fashion as Nat's salute. Before it began the crowd went quiet and heard someone clearing their throat, "I'm Brad! I and my comrades shall perform for you tonight! I surely hope you kind onlookers would please not judge by the dancing but by the confidence and determination of the dancers! Now, get the floor boys! We're beginning the ending of our pathetic high school lives!" He made himself be heard to every soul in the gym. "Hit the lights."

The audience watched in surprise as they began to dance and they didn't completely suck. They were out of sync, though only Edd and Marie noticed. Nat managed to somehow punch Rolf in the face good thing that they kept going. The funny part was when the breakdown happened they just stood there twiddling their thumbs or making up their own moves, Brad improvised with shaking his ass. In the end the whole gym clapped and cheered.

"Why thank you" Nat said taking the microphone again, "Keep in mind we are never doing that again now please enjoy our sweet cheerleaders." he said as they left to change back to their uniforms.

"Their choreography sucks," Marie said to Edd.

"Marie honestly, stop being so mean" he scolded before turning away, "And they aren't that bad."

"They could be better, good thing Sarabella dislikes these guys so much." She added smirking, "Did you know she's looking for a sixth member?" Edd shook his and frowned. He would think Sarabella would inform him, the captain, of the need for a sixth dance member.

"Do the other's know?" He asked.

"Well, Stella was the one eavesdropping and threw a hissy fit about adding someone. You could talk to her." Marie said kindly. Edd relaxed, it was just Stella being nosy. "Sarabella that is,"

"Yeah I guess I could but there must be a reason she hasn't told anyone yet," he sighed.

The duration of the game was entertaining, to _everyone else_. Edd sat there for support of Nat and Kevin, Marie stayed in support of Edd. They ended up playing a charades game on Edd's phone. Edd won by three points to his chagrin. The two left immediately when the game ended with another win to Peach Creek.

In the hall while they were waiting Edd noticed Sarabella. She grinned and skipped over to her favorite dancers' sides. "Hello my lovelies! How did you like half-time?"

"It was hilarious." Marie laughed.

"They weren't too, too bad." Edd smiled. Sarabella nodded and sighed her features going serious.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about something anyway." She said. Edd and Marie nodded. "I've been thinking about getting a new face on the team." Marie and Edd shared a look but nodded along as if they didn't already know this.

"Really, so are we having an audition?" Marie inquired.

"Nope, I'm replacing Stella with this wonderful dancer I met a few days ago. He's perfect and he and Hippie could do a duet or something. He's a lot nicer than Stella, good listener too. He knows ballet and jazz and tap, but specializes in hip hop. I like him, but I do want the team to meet him to make sure you guys approve." She smiled and looked to the shocked faces of both Edd and Marie, they were not expecting that.

"I figured you just wanted a sixth dancer." Marie mused.

"Oh no, I like my five, but Stella hasn't been proving her worth at all." She grimaced. "Of course, now I have to tell her that. So, are you guys cool with meeting him tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah," They said in unison. Sarabella squealed and hugged the two. "Good, I gotta go so see you later."

…

Edd, Marie, Stacey, and Hippie sat along the wall of the dance room awaiting Sarabella and the guy soon to be replacing Stella. Hippie was again eating strawberry pocky and blasting music into her ears, Marie and Edd were sitting quietly while Stacey hummed Mr. Sandman to herself. Hippie was down to two when the doors opened revealing Sarabella and the new dancer. Their eyes were glued to the boy as he walked in. He wasn't outrageously tall but was built, he was slightly intimidating at first glance with two piercings on either side of his mouth and a bull piercing in his nose, two piercings on both eyebrows and his left ear pierced from the top to his lobe. His hair covered his forehead and was dyed purple and green like Mardi Gras, only thing missing was gold. He was dressed in jeans and a black jacket and sneakers. The four were intimidated until he flashed them the friendliest and brightest smile they had ever seen. They couldn't _not _return it.

"Everyone this is Gregory, he's the new recruit. You like?" Sarabella grinned.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Stacey gushed, "I love how the look is so Hippie but you're more friendly than she is." She immediately frowned and turned to the quiet girl, "I'm sorry, you're just shy. I'm Stacey by the way!" She grinned.

"Hello," He smiled. He was then pushed out of the way by another blonde. Stella pushed him to the side and glared at the room's occupants. "What the hell?!" Gregory frowned and Stacey pouted and skipped over to the boy and wrapped him in her arms.

"Stella, let's not shout." Sarabella grumbled.

"What's going on, is this the new meat you were talking about in your office?!" Stella yelled. Edd, Marie, and even Hippie rolled their eyes at the shrieking girl. "Really, do you think this team needs another guy? We already have Mr. I-do-it-all, we don't need anyone else."

"Stella that is where you are wrong," Sarabella said with a serious voice, "I think it's time you left the team. I don't think you are working to your full potential. You're too close minded, your dancing has gotten worse and boring. You are the most uncooperative person I have ever met and my worst student since I began coaching. Now I would kindly ask you to leave."

"What?" she asked

"Don't worry about it I bet the cheerleaders would love to have you." Marie joked, "A couple have gotten knocked up so there are rolls to fill."

Edd rolled his eyes at his friend as he made his way to the new person. "Hi, I'm…"

"Eddward, the team captain, one of the best dancers in the state two years in a row. It's an honor to meet you." He grinned offering his hand

"Wow, it's nice to meet you too, Gregory" he shook the hand

"Greg, Gregory is too formal. " he nervously chuckled.

"Now my chickadees, let's have a game plan day. Since Stella is no longer here for our fifth solo, that means Greg gets it. Problem though, I already have my hip hop solo signed in. Is there something else you could do?" Sarabella turned worried eyes on Mardi Gras haired boy. He smiled reassuringly.

"No problem, what was Stella's solo?" He asked.

"Creative interpretation," Edd answered for Sarabella. He turned his own worried gaze on the coach, "What about group?" She slumped and frowned at the question. Greg again flashed an a beaming grin on the group.

"I can learn it." He chirped.

"You're pretty confident for a new guy." Marie's brow raised questioningly. He laughed good naturedly.

"I'm just proving my worth is all." He smiled. A guy just full of smiles and niceness. Marie looked skeptical for a moment there wasn't something right with this boy.

**...**

"So, I was just driving down this street and I swear I saw one." Brad spoke animatedly to his three friends as they drove. Nat was bored, Kevin was trying to pay attention to the dumbass conversation between Rolf and Brad, and the aforementioned boys were chatting about the urban legend of the melon heads. Rolf scuffed.

"Hell no did you see one! If so, what'd it look like." Brad faltered.

"It, it looked like a melon head, you know a stick with a melon with a face on top." Brad said averting his gaze. Rolf rolled his eyes. The two continued their debate on the ohio urban legend of Melon Heads. Nat sank further into boredom until his cell phone started blaring _eye of the tiger._ He sighed and answered, "Yes, Ed 1, the Ed that I'm not fucking for free?"

"Eddy got arrested and we tried calling Double D but he didn't answer his phone. We then called Marie and she laughed and hung up, we called Naz and she called me a dumbass and hung up. We called basically everyone and they laughed, insulted, or simply didn't answer. So, you are our last resort." Ed said pleadingly, "Can you please come to the police station and back up our story." Nat took the phone away from his ear and laughed for a minute before putting the phone up to his again.

"What the hell did you guys do?" He asked completely unconcerned.

"Eddy and I were selling fake raffle tickets dressed as boy scouts because we were bored. I went to the bathroom, when I came back there were actual boy scouts and police officers toting him away." He rushed in case Nat hung up on him.

"Um alrighty then Ed, we'll will be there as soon as we can." Nat rushed out before hanging up, "Okay we have two problems. One Edd isn't answering his phone and two the other Ed's are in the police station."

"I'll call and look for Edd." Kevin said before Nat could ever take a breath. "The rest of you can get dumb and dumber."

"Dude we are in the same car, and no where near your house." Brad said turning the corner. "And I think we should go get the other Ed's out of jail before, you know, they get a felony."

"Huh you would think after all this time Eddy would stop the scamming," Rolf said leaning his head against the window.

"Nah he's too stupid to know any better," Nat said yawning, "Dude why the fuck are we out this late again?"

"Because," Brad started, "Um oh yeah it was to get you two out of Edd's ass for a little while. I mean you guys rarely let him have any breathing space and dragged him everywhere. It was getting kinda annoying and disturbing for everyone except you two." Rolf nodded his head

"What?" Kevin and Nat asked in unison.

"We are doing it so we can protect him," Kevin started

"And Edd never complains that we're always around him," Nat added

"Yes he does," Rolf said turning to look at them, "He does whenever he tries to do something on his own and you stop him. You really shouldn't smother him or he will leave both of you,"

"Yeah maybe for the Greg dude," Brad snickered

"Who the fuck is Greg?" They growled out.

"Oh he's the newest member on the dance team and hey look there's the prison." Brad whispered turning into the parking lot.

"No one get out of the fucking car." Nat barked Brad and Rolf froze. "Everyone stays in the damn car until I get answers!" Brad looked petrified and slunk in his furry seat cover. One could imagine a gun shaking insanely in Nat's hand. Kevin held the knife and was the look out.

"Listen, no one needs to get hurt, Nat. Just calm down." Rolf tried calming the extremely, insanely, adverb-ly crazy-jealous Nat. He sent a dark glare that said I'll kill you slowly. Rolf gulped and back-tracked, "Greg is a member of the dance, he replaced Stella. He's just a smiley little hip hop dancer with the hair of fairy and the face of a prison cell, pun not intended."

"Why would Double D want to leave us for this Greg-the-fairy-prison-cell?" Kevin asked dangerously. He took the role of the crazy quiet one, sociopath. Brad stayed quiet and gripped the steering wheel.

"Brad was making a Brad joke, you know the type. They're stupid and offensive and are only funny two percent of the time." Rolf again played the let's-all-calm-down guy. Kevin and Nat shared a look. They looked back to their two cowering friends. Kevin scratched his chin.

"Nathan do you think we should turn around and kill this motherfucker or should we help our team mate?" Kevin asked serious, or like a mob boss. _Should we kill Vinny or use Vinny?_

"I believe killing someone at this late hour might be messy, so I think we should help our team mate for right now." Nat answered in just as serious a voice. _If we kill Vinny someone might see us._

Rolf and Brad visibly relaxed.

"So, can we go in and help Eddy and Ed now?" Brad asked with extreme caution as if he were a scuba diver heading into shark infested waters. He could look really tasty right about now. Kevin and Nat shared one more look before nodding and leaving the car.

"Yeah but this conversation is not over." Nat warned getting out of the car.

**To be continued….. did we or did we not warn you about crack?! Also anyone wondering why the cheerleaders suck? It's because at our school our dance team is a crap ton better than the cheerleaders.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tada! Who misses the Rev characters!? MEEEEEEEE**

**Yeah this disclaimer I for once don't disagree.**

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I drank entirely too much coffee today!**

**Huh prepare for more crack than normal.**

**Release the hounds of coffee bitches!**

**This chapter is dedicated to awesome awkward relationships!**

**Chapter 15:**

"Eddy got arrested?" Small Kevin frowned as he waited for his friend to get his english book. Nathan sighed and nodded, "Yep, for pretending to be a boy scout and selling raffle tickets. That's not it; Nat, Kevin, Brad, and Rolf almost got arrested too because someone made a joke about drugs and the police took them seriously." He was cracking up and trying hard to contain himself.

"Wow, they're out though right?"

"Yeah, they said that Eddy's grandma was dying and she needed a special treatment he couldn't afford. So, he sold fake raffle tickets." Nathan rolled his eyes and shut his locker. "BS if you ask me."

"I think we all know that it's BS." Another voice spoke from behind them, they turned to find Eddward and Jimmy. Eddward slung an arm around Kevin's shoulders.

"So, May wants us to come to her house tonight. She actually only wants to talk to me but she's crabby and she gets really mean when she's crabby. I prefer her to point that at someone else." Jimmy said walking by his friend.

"Why the fuck would we want to get yelled at by your girlfriend?" Eddward glared.

"Because you're my friend, he's your boyfriend, and he's your boyfriend's friend." Jimmy explained with a shrug.

"How about a movie? I really don't feel like going anywhere, May is mean to me all the time, she dislikes Nat, and I just want to watch a movie. Maybe something like Prometheus or Little Fockers," Kevin sighed and leaned into his boyfriend. Eddward gave a small smile.

"Sure, why don't I call May and tell her that her boyfriend is standing her up to watch a Si-fi movie with his friends instead." Jimmy glowered and spat sarcastically.

"How about you two find your own shit to do?" Eddward suggested.

"How about we invite Kevin, Double D, and Nat?" Kevin smiled up at the taller two.

"Yeah and I'll become the inessential and nonexistent sixth wheel." Nathan grumbled. The four were left at a dead-end.

"We'll invite Naz instead," Kevin broke the silence with another suggestion.

"Our Naz or their Naz?" Nathan asked.

"Our's," Nathan mulled it over and Eddward seemed unbothered by the idea. Jimmy sighed and shrugged again. "I'll just go to May's alone and pray that she gets out of her bad mood."

"Give her my best," Eddward drawled sarcastically.

Jimmy huffed and walked off like a steam engine. The three split from there and Eddward met up with Jimmy in bio.

…

Nathan sat by himself on the stairs of the school. He was waiting for Kevin, small Kevin. 'I'm so tired,' he mused and noted his state of being unable to keep his eyes open. He was sure he was going to sleep on those concrete steps until a voice that seemed entirely too loud bombarded his foggy mind. "Nathan!" He turned his head to find Eddward. Even though he looked bored and unhappy as always, Nathan still noted the use of his actually name.

"Yes, Eddward, how may I help you on this fine evening?" He mumbled.

"I can't stay to see Kevin so can you give him his notes he left in our English class?" He said civilly. 'Oh my god, the apocalypse is among us!' Nathan stared wide-eyed at the raven-haired, baggy shirt wearing, cute eye colored- What the fuck?! Nathan shook his head to clear his thoughts of the horrid inquiry. He took the offered papers begrudgingly. He was really tired.

"You look like shit." Eddward observed apathetically.

"Oh gee, I've always aspired in my life to look like gold in your presence. I've failed," Nathan glared with baggy eyes at the taller teen.

"Oh, trust me, you do occasionally meet my standards." Eddward said walking away from the boy.

"What?" he turned but the other boy was long gone. "That was odd."

…

Kevin was waiting in his kitchen waiting for the nachos to cook. He grinned at the cheese melting with the jalapeno peppers. His stomach growled and fidgeted where he stood waiting for his friends to get there, well his friends and Eddward. He didn't even realize he was making jalapeno pepper nachos, the snack food that they ate on their first date. Kevin smiled warmly at the very idea. Except, of course, they'd be sharing the night with Naz and Nat. It still seemed pretty sweet.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the dinging of the oven. His grinned widened and he pulled the nachos out of the oven without thinking, and without an oven-mitt. He cursed and dropped the pan on the counter and knocked some of the nachos off of the plate. His hand burned and he winced at the blistering red hand. He whimpered and couldn't even move his fingers from the injury. After a few minutes he hobbled towards the bathroom.

As if to taunt him, there was a knock at his door. He wanted to shout that the door was unlocked but that would be a lie or a cruel joke. Instead he stayed quiet and opted to fix his hand.

"Kevin!" He heard his boyfriend shout with both agitation and worry. Kevin just kept on trekking to the bathroom, until he heard the door unlock and then open. "Kevin, where the hell are you?!" Kevin should've guessed Eddward would know where the spare key was.

"In here," Kevin hollered. It really was no use pretending he wasn't home.

"Dammit pumpkin, don't ignore me!" Eddward rushed into the hallway and narrowed his eyes at his small boyfriend, "What happened?"

"I was cooking nachos and I burned my hand taking them out." He blushed in embarrassment.

"Huh," Eddward grunted, he immediately walked over to Kevin and gingerly took the injured hand. After examining it he shook his head in amusement and walked him to the bathroom. "What am I going to do with you, Pumpkin?"

Kevin's blushed darkened.

Eddward sat him on the toilet and dug around in the medicine cabinet for a first aid kit. He pulled it out and immediately went to work. Kevin winced at the many disinfectants Eddward use which Eddward then tried to erase with a kiss to the wrist. He worked silently though. When his work was done he looked at the bandaged hand to make sure he was satisfied with it.

He looked up at Kevin with his you're-clumsy-but-I-love-you look. He leaned closer to the redhead and placed a kiss on his lips. Just a peck to make the still pained expression go away. "I love you, Pumpkin." Kevin smiled.

"I love you, too, Eddward," He took the initiative to plant a more intense kiss on Eddward's lips. Eddward wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist as he still kneeled on the floor.

The lovely moment dropped like the atomic bomb on Nagasaki and Hiroshima when the doorbell rang and Naz called from the front porch, how she was able to do so they may never know. "Kevin! I'm here! Open the door! I've missed my buddy! Nat just pulled up on his Mom's scooter! Open up!"

Eddward glared at the door to the bathroom, or doorway since the door was opened. Kevin smiled lovingly at the angered Eddward and kissed his cheek before getting up to answer the door. He ran, he knew good and well Eddward would come after him and pin him to the wall growling about making them wait. He made it to the door.

He swung it open and Naz grinned. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while." She hugged him tightly and walked into the house. Nat wasn't far behind.

"Yeah, how's Mayfield?" He asked with a smile.

"It's okay, I've got Marie so life's good." She shrugged and sniffed the air. "What about Peach Creek? I heard Eddward got in a fight with one of their football players a while back."

"Yeah, Peach Creek has had it's many surprises." Kevin nodded and scratched the back of his head. She quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. They both turned to the teal-headed boy at the door wearing a somber expression.

"Hey Naz, how's it going?" Nat asked strolling into the house and shutting the door behind him.

"Good, you?" She smiled.

"Pretty okay," He shrugged. The three walked to Kevin's living room to find Eddward seated casually in an armchair. Naz rolled her eyes at the raven-haired tall guy who stole Kevin away and corrupt him of thoughts of sex and partying. At least she was nicer than Nat who came up with different name variations for him. Eddward nodded to the two newcomers.

"Hello, Vincent, long time no see," Naz sneered. Eddward rolled his eyes.

"You know the whole last name thing doesn't have any impact if the last name can also be a first name. Why don't you come up with creative names like Nathan over there, my personal favorite is Fuckward." Eddward drawled.

"I smell nachos," Naz commented instead of responding. She walked over to the kitchen with the forgotten nachos lying precariously on the counter. Nat blushed, but thankfully no one noticed his reddened cheeks.

After Naz ate five nachos and Kevin and Eddward debated what movie would be best, the four sat on the couches and armchairs. Instead of the original idea of Sci-fi they went with the Notebook. Only a few seconds into the movie and it began.

The old man arrived on screen and, "Oh, someone forgot to take their meds." Eddward retorted.

The old man sat next to the other old female person, "What a fucked up husband, why would you ask your wife suffering from dementia where you left off?"

Finally after several minutes of old people, the young people made their appearance on screen. Happy go-lucky and then the ferris wheel, "So, you break the rules to inform him he broke the rules. That's more fucked up than my fifth grade teacher chewing gum whilst telling us no chewing gum in class." This time Naz cracked.

"Yes, he's dangling from the ferris wheel like a lunatic and all you do is pants him. That's very rude, I mean the guy is threatening suicide just to go out with you." Kevin added to the pile of other retorts

An hour into the movie goes by with nothing but rebutes and cracks at the expense of the romance movie. More ridiculing of the chick flick and mercifully the credits rolled across the screen.

Naz stretched and yawned loudly, "Well, that was fun. I'm tired, it was great hanging out with you again Kevin." She smiled and hugged her friend before waving and leaving. Kevin yawned too and leaned into the couch. Eddward smiled at the redhead and picked up the empty plate of nachos. He walked into the kitchen and Nat followed with four empty glasses.

Eddward began washing the cheesy plate and Nat sat the glasses on the counter next to the sink. He was about to leave the kitchen when Eddward stopped him, "Hey, you haven't said much tonight?" He turned around to see Eddward looking at him critically. Nat shrugged and didn't know why he was acting so concerned.

"I don't usually join in the movie jokes." Eddward shook his head.

"Are you still tired?" He asked, this was getting… creepy. Why was he acting like this? Nat voiced his question, "Why do you care?"

"It's been a few hours since school ended, so I thought you would've taken a nap." Eddward said voice unchanging. Nat narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He said his cheeks flaming. He looked into the living room to see Kevin conveniently sleeping.

"I just want to know." Eddward argued frowning.

"Why?"

"Because," Eddward growled and turned to the sink snatching the dish back.

Nat glared, "Why?!" He insisted, cheeks on fire. Eddward clenched his fist and Nat could see the muscles of his back tense. He bit his lip but stood his ground.

"Leave it alone," Eddward warned through clenched teeth. Nat scuffed.

"Loss for words, hmm?" He snarled much like a kitten.

There was small second of nothing but two people standing in a kitchen of tense air. There was most definitely, absolutely without a doubt something in the air. Tension, maybe, but what kind of tension? Nat huffed and turned around to leave but he heard the dish clang against the sink and someone grab his arm. He was spun around and saw a flash of black hair. Without warning, his lips were captured. Like a TV drama, he was stunned into silence and felt _nothing_ but the lips that stole his attention. He felt an arm wrap around his waist holding him close, the hand still held onto his arm.

What did Nat do? Did he push Eddward away? Nope. He was stunned and then when those dominant lips moved against his he melted and responded enthusiastically. He wrapped his arm around the shoulders of his attacker. Eddward's tongue licked Nat's bottom lip subtly asking for entrance. Fire erupted in Nat's chest, such warm fire. His stomach fluttered, his breathing was coming so fast he felt he'd pass out if Eddward let him go. He thought that'd he'd feel wrong, so wrong, but no he felt great. He never wanted his former annoyance to let him go.

Eddward's lips made a trail down Nat's jaw and up his ear. He stopped at his lobe and nipped at the tender flesh. Nat bit hard on his lips trying to keep his lustful moans to himself. Whimpers made their way past his lips anyway. This made Eddward nibble harder and move down to his neck. Nat's nails bit into Eddard's back. He wanted more, like an alcoholic, or a heroin addict, he _needed_ more of this. "I want more," He whimpered.

"You taste sweet, better than I thought." Eddward purred against the nape of Nat's neck. "I want you. Can I have you?"

"I didn't know you were the type to ask." Nat whispered blissfully. He lightly kissed Eddward's neck. "Yes," He inhaled Eddward's scent, for some reason he smelled like fresh air. Like Nat had walked outside and breathed in the night air. Then he smelled nachos. Why nachos? Because nachos are and forever will be a major fucking cockblock. It hit him like a plate of nachos where he was and what he was _really_ doing and that he was in his friend's kitchen. He was in his friend's kitchen, making out with his friend's boyfriend, and he was no longer dog tired. He pulled away, or the best way he could and stood wide-eyed. Eddward pulled back and looked down worriedly at Nat.

"What is it?"

"We're in Kevin's kitchen," He stated bluntly.

"Well. that's weird I could have sworn I died and went to heaven." He smiled. Nat blushed and looked away.

"Eddward, I'm serious, Kevin is your boyfriend, Kevin is my best friend. Don't you care?" Nat untangled his arms and looked back at Eddward sternly, Eddward smirked and kept a firm grip on Nat.

"So," Eddward began nonchalantly, "I was being very annoying to Kevin this weekend and he interrogated me and withheld very important things. I told him what was wrong and for about an hour we sat in silence. Then you know what he told me? 'Go for it, I'm willing to share.'" Eddward grinned a grin that would normally bug Nat but now it made his insides do backflips.

"Wh-what...Huh?" He stuttered eye twitching.

"Kevin said he didn't mind the idea of sharing me with you." Eddward restated, grin still in place and arm still wrapped around Nat's waist. Nat gaped. Did Kevin have a moment of stupidity and slip Nat acid or something? Was he crazy? Was Nat having a dream? Nat blinked many times and took deep breaths. even pinched himself.

"As in, I'd be your boyfriend," Nat said slowly, Eddward nodded, "And Kevin would still be your boyfriend." Eddward nodded again. "I thought you loved Kevin and only Kevin?"

"I do love Kevin, more than anything. I would jump in front of a car for him, I'd take a bullet for him." Eddward announced proudly, "But I know that I care about you too. I have since seventh grade. I love you, I know that. Of course, do you even want this?" He asked still not moving.

Nat faltered. Did he want a boyfriend who was one; his arch-enemy minutes ago, two; his best friends boyfriend, and three; he'd still go out with him. Then he remembered Edd, not Eddward, Edd. He remembered Nat and Kevin protecting him and literally sharing him. Neither one seemed to be without him. Now he knew that they'd be nothing like that, but he had a feeling it would end similarly. He rolled his eyes inwardly at his antics.

"Okay, maybe, I might be okay with it, possibly." He pouted childishly and Eddward's smiled softened and he bent down to capture Nat's lips again.

…

Kevin couldn't find his notebook for history and his head was in his locker in search for the missing notebook. He huffed when in a sudden moment of brain function he realized he left it on his desk at home. "Fuck," He grumbled, head still in locker.

"What?" He jumped, not smart. His head hit his locker and he shouted in pain. He felt the knot developing on the back of his skull. He clutched the back of his head and slower looked up at the person who caused the throbbing. Nathan stood next to his locker with pursed lips.

"Hey, Nat," Kevin greeted still rubbing his head.

"Hey, Kev," Nat smiled thinly, "Um, so what's up?" Kevin looked at his friend and knew exactly what had him acting like he had stick up his ass. He knew what created a slightly awkward air. He rolled his eyes and pet his friend on the shoulder.

"Look, Nat, I told Eddward I thought it was a good idea. I think it'll be great!" Kevin assured his friend. "I don't intend to treat this like I'm alone in this relationship. I am not going to compete with you."

"Really?" Nat croaked and bit his lip.

"Yes, you're my best friend and now we're sharing a boyfriend. Sounds weird, but hey, whatever," Kevin smiled and clapped his friend's shoulder again.

The friends started walking towards their class and both felt an arm wrap around their shoulders. They looked up to see the aforementioned raven. Eddward grinned one of his signature grins. This time, both smaller boys smiled up at him. "Hi my pumpkin, hello my blueberry," He purred, "I'm a lucky motherfucker."

**To be continued… This one didn't need a warning :)**


End file.
